I've Been Bitten
by hitandrunn
Summary: Spidey!Beca. You expect your senior year in high school to be pretty stressful. Having to worry about college applications, prom and graduation. Beca on the other hand, has to worry about protecting the city when she's bitten by a radioactive spider.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: hey guys! I'm putting It Takes Losing Something To Realize What You Had on hold for now but I'm starting this spidey!beca story for the meantime. I hope you guys enjoy it. There will be similarities to both The Amazing Spider-Man movies. Like always, let me know your thoughts :) Enjoy**

 _Beca POV_

"Beca, sweetie, time to get up." My Aunt May's voice muffled through my closed bedroom door. My eyes fluttered open, squinting when the sunlight hit me. I threw my arms back and stretched my limbs, groaning when I heard them pop. Swinging my feet over the edge of the bed, I stood up. As I walked towards my bathroom I glanced at the picture frame on my desk. The edge of my mouth twitches upwards at the picture of my deceased parents and I. Their sudden disappearance from when I was ten still leaves me with questions and no one to provide the answers.

After freshening up, I made my way downstairs to the kitchen where I was greeted by my Aunt May and Uncle Ben.

"Morning, kiddo. Need a ride to school?" Uncle Ben took a sip of his coffee before turning to the next page of his newspaper.

"No need. I'll take my skateboard" I took a seat across from my uncle and began to eat my cereal. Aunt May poured herself a cup of coffee before joining us.

"Honey, when are you going to get a car? I get worried whenever you take that thing to school. You always find a way to get yourself hurt"

I chuckled, scooping a spoonful of cherrios.

"I'll be careful, don't worry."

Aunt May pursed her lips and nodded.

"Alright, hurry on to school then"

* * *

I pinned my new photo of the debate team onto the bulletin board. My gaze lingering on my current crush Chloe Beale. The redhead was smiling brightly to the camera, her red hair flowing over her shoulders-

Suddenly, I was hit with a basketball by my least favorite person in the world: Bumper Allan.

"Whoops. Didn't see you there, shorty" Bumper smirked. His friends Donald and Luke laughed from their place behind him.

"Hello to you too, Bumper" I rolled my eyes and closed the glass door of the bulletin board. Bumper stomped his foot in front of me in a teasing manner, causing me to flinch and step back. The basketball players laughed and walked passed me to proceed to their lockers.

"When are you going to give him a well deserved punch in the face?" I turned around to see my bestfriend's Amy and Jesse standing behind me. Amy stood there with her arms folded and Jesse was busy on his phone.

"Violence never solves anything, Amy" The three of us began to walk towards my locker. Jesse scoffs and slips his phone back into his front pocket.

"Says the one that got arrested for punching a guy and destroying private property during last years comic con."

I begin to unload my bag of my books before turning to Jesse.

"Exactly"

Amy pulls my polaroid camera from the strap around my neck and examines it.

"You're such a hipster." The blonde quirks her eyebrow when I snatch it away. The three of us start to walk over to the quad to spend our remaining twenty minutes. Once we arrived at our preferred table, I took a seat on top of it, my feet resting on the bench.

"Chloe Beale, two o'clock" Jesse nodded towards the redhead and her friends Stacie and Aubrey walking onto the quad. Jesse looked on as Aubrey flipped her blonde hair out of her face. Amy leaned over and flicked his ear.

"Don't be creepy" Amy swatted his hands away as he attempted to shove her away.

I looked back towards the three girls, feeling a sudden warmth in my chest when Chloe leaned back and closed her eyes to enjoy the sun. The sunlight made her hair look twice as vibrant. I subconsciously raised my camera to my face and focused on Chloe, capturing a beautiful photo.

"You know the saying _take a picture, it'll last longer_ isn't meant to be taken literally, Mitchell" Amy said. Before I can come up with a sarcastic response, we turn our attention to a sudden chanting from across the quad. Jesse and Amy walk over to the scene, I hop down and join them. The three of us push our way through the crowd of students, stopping when we saw Bumper holding a freshman upside down, shoving his face into a tray of food.

"Come on, Benji, open up" Bumper shoved Beji's face deeper into the food. Earning laughs from multiple students. The basketball player looked up, his eyes landing on me.

"Yo, Mitchell, get a picture of this."

"Bumper. Put him down, man."

Bumper narrows his eyes at me, "I said take the damn picture"

"Put him down!" I shout, the area becoming slightly silent, "Eugene"

At the sound of his real name, Bumper drops Benji onto the ground. He made his way over to me and pulled my camera off from around my neck, throwing it on the concrete.

"Say it again, Mitchell" He shoves me by the shoulders causing me to tumble back and land on the ground. Amy raises her arm in front of Jesse to prevent him from doing anything stupid. They bend down to pick me up, I wave them off. I turn my head to my camera and reach over to grab it. Only to have a pair of brown boots walk in front of my hand. I look up and see Chloe standing in front of Bumper.

"How about, instead of being an asshole, you go to class. That would be a very wise decision considering the amount of times you've been cutting."

Bumper glares at her before turning on his heel and making his way back into the school. Chloe turns her head over to me and smiles before walking off to class along with the rest of the students that were crowding the area.

I reach over and grab my camera, sighing when I see my lens had been cracked. Jesse reaches down and pulls me up.

"You alright?" I can hear the concern in his voice, I give him a reassuring smile. The three of us make our way to our English class. Taking our seats in the back when we arrived.

 _Normal POV:_

Beca laid her head on her desk as soon as the teacher began her lesson. Her fingers brushing against her camera that was resting on the top right corner. Chloe turned around in her seat to look over at the brunette.

"I thought that was great..standing up to Bumper" Beca raised her head slightly to acknowledge the redhead, "It was stupid..but it was great." Beca grinned and nodded. Chloe's gaze lowered to the polaroid camera.

"Are you able to get that fixed?" Chloe pointed at the cracked screen. Beca nodded. This was the longest interaction they ever had and Beca can already feel her cheeks burning up.

The brunette cleared her throat awkwardly, "Yeah. It's just a simple repair. Not a problem."

"That's good news. I would hate to lose my favorite photographer." Chloe winked before turning her attention back to the front of the room. Beca was certain she now resembled a tomato. She looked over to the peeping tom's to her right, rolling her eyes when Jesse and Amy wiggled their eyebrows. Beca looked back to the front of the room, her smile still plastered on her face.

Finally, the end of the day came and Jesse, Beca, and Amy were walking down the hall towards the exit. Beca dropped her skateboard onto the ground when they reached the bottom of the steps.

"Bec, I can drive you home if you want." Jesse offered.

"Thanks but I wanna skate home today. Later, guys" Beca waved goodbye to her friends before rolling out of the parking lot and disappearing into the street. Amy turned to Jesse.

"I'll take that ride home."

Jesse laughed, "The both of you need cars asap".

* * *

Beca opened the front door to her house, placing her skateboard against the wall. She walked further into the house, seeing her aunt and uncle in the living room.

"Hey, family." Beca joined them on the couch.

"Hi, honey. How was school?" Aunt May gave Beca a kiss on the cheek.

"Uneventful. How was your day?" Beca placed her camera face up on her legs.

"Well I went to the mall with Ben-"

"' _Went'_ would mean I wanted to go" Uncle Ben grabbed the remote and changed the channel to the news. Beca snickered at the comment while her Aunt May swatted his shoulder. Just as she was about to continue, the phone in the kitchen began to ring. Aunt May got up to go answer it. Uncle Ben scooted closer to Beca.

"Do you have enough for the repair?"

Beca looked at him confused, "What-" Uncle Ben grabbed the camera. Beca opened and closed her mouth.

"What happened?" He asked, looking more closely at the damage.

"I dropped it-"

"Try again. It doesn't look like it was _dropped._ More like it was thrown." Uncle Ben waited for an answer.

Beca sighed, "This guy threw it on the ground when I refused to take a picture of the freshman he was humiliating. It's not a big deal."

Uncle Ben handed the camera back to Beca.

"Yes or no, do I need to call his father?"

"No no. It's fine." Beca looked down at her camera. Uncle Ben nodded.

"Alright. Well, you're lucky I noticed it before your Aunt May. Pity the boy if he ever had to suffer her wrath." Beca chuckled.

"Oh, before I forget, can you help me move some boxes from the basement?" Uncle Ben stood up.

"Sure" They walked over to the door that led to the basement and walked down. After about twenty minutes of going up and down the stairs with boxes, they were finished. Uncle Ben was making his way upstairs with the last box while Beca turned her attention to something stashed in a dusty shelf. She grabbed it, blowing the dust off. Her breath hitched when she saw her fathers initials on an raggedy old briefcase. Beca walked upstairs with the briefcase in her hands.

"Ben, get those filthy boxes out of my kitchen! We're about to eat!"

"These are my bowling trophies" Uncle Ben grabbed one from the box and raised it to Aunt May.

"Oh, then by all means, leave those filthy boxes in my kitchen" Aunt May muttered. Her eyes widened when she saw Beca emerge from the basement, carrying a familiar item. Uncle Ben turned around, showing the same reaction when he saw his brother's briefcase. He walked over and sniggered.

"I haven't seen this in a while...it was your dads"

Beca looked up and nodded. She popped it open and slipped her hand inside. Pulling out a cut out of a picture from an old newspaper. In the photo she saw her father and a man she didn't recognize. Beca raised the photo up so her uncle can have a look.

"Who's that?"

Aunt May looked down and resumed chopping the vegetables. Uncle Ben pursed his lips and scratched the top of his head.

"Someone who worked for your dad, I guess"

Aunt May placed the knife down on the table and walked over to Beca.

"Okay, enough, it's time eat. Beca, honey, go wash up." Beca nodded slowly. She finally found something that belonged to her father and her aunt and uncle seemed hesitant to talk about it. Why? Beca walked upstairs to her room, dropping the briefcase on the floor.

* * *

After dinner, Beca went back upstairs, closing and locking the door behind her. She sat down on the floor, crossing her legs, and turning the briefcase upside down to empty out its contents. Beca lined up the items neatly in front of her. She looked down at the calculator, an Oscorp ID badge, old train tokens, and her fathers glasses. Taking the glasses out of its case, she walked over to her bathroom. She removed her contacts and slipped the glasses on, surprised that they were her same prescription. Although, a little loose on the sides. Beca walked back into her room and sat back down. She bent her leg up, resting her arm on her knee as she examined the ID badge. Next, she grabbed the briefcase, turning it around. The brunette furrowed her eyebrows when she felt something shift from the inside.

"I could have sworn I took everything out.." Beca tilted the briefcase to its sides. There was definitely something inside. Beca opened the flap, looking inside for any other pockets she may have missed. She turned it over and opened the outside pocket.

She sighed, "What the hell?". The tips of her fingers grazed over the top of the opening of the outside pocket. She raised her eyebrow, slipping her finger underneath the material. Beca ran her fingers down slowly when suddenly she felt them hit a clip, with one more little push it opened. She looped her fingers inside and pulled out a folder.

"Richard Mitchell. You sneaky son of a bitch" Beca looked through the folder, only seeing a bunch of notes about an experiment. She turned the page and found a familiar symbol. Under it was a formula.

"Decay Rate Algorithm?" Before she can look over the rest of the notes, there was a knock on her door.

"Beca?" She shuffled the stuff on the floor and shoved the folder back inside the briefcase.

"Give me a sec!" Beca scrambled onto her desk chair, clicking the spacebar to bring it back to the home screen. She cleared her throat and adjusted the glasses back up the bridge of her nose. She leaned over and unlocked the door.

"Come in"

Uncle Ben opened the door and walked in. He smiled when he saw her wearing her father's glasses.

"My god. You look just like him."

Beca raised them and nodded. Uncle Ben ran his fingers over her mixing equipment. Flipping different switches.

"I know it hasn't been the same without your parents, Bec. You obviously have a lot of questions."

Beca leaned back into her chair as she listened to her uncle.

"Curt Conners. That's the man in the photo next to your dad. Last I remember, they were working on a project together."

"Wha-what type of project?"

"I don't know. His research was very classified." Uncle Ben glanced at her home screen wallpaper, "She's pretty". Beca blushed as she ducked her head at the picture of the debate team, zoomed in so Chloe was in the center of the screen. Uncle Ben turned to leave the room.

"Uncle Ben"

"Hmm"

"Thanks"

Once he left and shut the door behind him, Beca swiveled her chair towards her computer and went straight to Google. Typing in the name Curt Conners into the search bar. She clicked the link that led her to the Oscorp website, showing her an article.

"A world without weakness" she read out loud. She grabbed her phone and called Amy. After two rings, the blonde answered.

 _This better be good..I was about to go down and dirty on my pizza, Mitchell_

Beca chuckled, "I found something about my father. Call Jesse and get over here."

 _Will do_

* * *

"Decay Rate Algorithm? What is that?" Jesse looked through the notes in the folder. Amy was seated in the desk chair on Google search duty while Beca was pacing back and forth.

"No luck from Google." Amy turned around. Jesse pursed his lips while reading through the notes.

"This is all a bunch of symbols and words I don't understand. Beca, you don't have a clue what this is?" Jesse placed the folder on Beca's bed and took a seat.

"Not at all. I mean, I recognized those circle things with the line across them from when I was ten but that's all."

"Do you remember anything else? If you saw the symbols then the actual project must have been written down." Jesse shrugged. Amy nodded in agreement before turning back around to look through the Oscorp website.

"It's all a blur. I can't remember anything specific." Beca sat down next to Jesse. Amy snapped her fingers over her head, calling them over.

"Well, what better place to find some answers than where it all started?" Amy pointed at the monitor, "Oscorp is doing this internship thing tomorrow. You should go and sneak away to do some detective work and find your answers."

Jesse shook his head, "She can get into some _serious_ trouble"

"Only if she gets caught" Amy looked over at Beca, "Well?"

"What time does it start?"

"Atta girl. It's at three. I'll go with you since little miss goody-two-shoes over here is against it."

"Hell yeah I'm against it" Jesse scoffed.

"Then it's settled. We'll go tomorrow."

* * *

Beca and Amy entered the large building and were instantly mesmerized by all the advanced technology.

"I suddenly have the desire to be a scientist" Amy said while looking up at the hologram that was informing the visitors of Oscorps mission as a company.

"If you were a scientist, you'd probably be the cause of the zombie virus so I vote against it." Beca looked around for any type of-

"Excuse me, ladies"

Beca and Amy turned around to face the lady behind the front desk.

"Hmm?"

"Can I help you two?"

Beca leaned against the desk, "Yeah, we're here for the internship.."

"No problem. You'll find yourself to the left."

Beca blinked, "What?"

Amy raised her eyebrow, she looked around until her eyes fell on the name badges that were displayed on the left side of the desk.

"You'll find your _badge_ to the left"

"Genius, over here. Thank you, miss...Rebecca-oh that's so funny" Amy chuckled.

"And why is it?" Rebecca raised her eyebrow.

"Well you see her-"

"Uh we really need to get going. Thanks again" Beca grabbed two badges with names they can pull off and pulled Amy over to the escalator.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

Amy rolled her eyes, "Oh calm down. We're good...Lucy?"

"Oh shut up, _Cindy_ "

Once they reached the top of the escalator, they joined the group of potential interns.

"Well, where do you think we should start?" Beca asked, Amy shrugged and looked around for any indication of Curt Conners. It was then when she saw Chloe emerge from the double doors in front of them.

"Aww shit.."

Beca turned around, her eyes widening.

"Shit shit shit shit" They ducked their heads and stood directly behind two people.

"Welcome, everybody. My name is Chloe Beale. I'm a senior at Midtown High and I'll be your tour guide. Where I go you go, that's the basic rule. If you can follow that then everything will be fine but if you forget that-"

" _Tell them Lucy and Cindy are in the lobby! We're supposed to be here!_ " Everyone looked down to see two girls bring escorted out of the building.

"Well...I don't think I need to explain what will happen if you forget" Chloe joked, most of the interns laughed along.

"Shall we" Chloe turned around and led them into a new room.

"Beca we need to get outta here." Amy whispered.

"We'll be fine. We just need to slip away at the right time and-"

"Hello, everyone. I am Dr. Curt Conners."

Beca looked up and saw the man from the photo. The man that holds all the answers to her questions. Dr. Conners began to discuss cross species genetics and Amy decided that this was a great time to casually walk away.

"We'll get caught, Amy. Just chill for a second."

Chloe tore her eyes away from Curt to look to the back of the group. Raising her eyebrows when she saw a familiar face. Bidding goodbye to Curt when he excused himself to go to a meeting, she stepped back to allow the interns to examine the hologram that appeared. She took the opportunity to confront the two girls who were attempting to make their escape.

"Hey, Beca"

Amy slapped her knee and turned around, Beca following suit.

"Hey..Chloe" Beca smiled sheepishly. Amy lowered her head.

"Hey...Lucy and..Cindy"

"Hey, Red." Amy waved. Chloe smiled and nodded and turned back to Beca.

"What are you doing here?"

Beca thought fast, "I work here"

Amy smacked Beca upside the head.

"I-I don't work here. Obviously you know that since you actually do in fact work here so you know that I don't..in fact work here."

Chloe smiled and narrowed her eyes, "You following me now?"

Amy chuckled. Beca shook her head, "No no no. We just..heard about this internship and just wanted to check it out." The brunette looked over to her friend and Amy nodded.

"Alright. Well, stay close and don't stray." Chloe walked back to the tour group and led them into another room.

"That was a close one. Your girlfriend is pretty cool." Amy patted Beca on the back.

"She's not my girlfriend and you know that. Now, lets just get-I'm sorry, dude" Beca bumped into a man in a suit, dropping his files onto the floor. She bent down to help him pick them up. She froze when a paper with the same symbols from her fathers notes was sticking out of a folder. The man snatched it back and walked away into a hallway.

"Come on. Quickly." Beca pulled Amy with her into the hallway. They casually followed the man, being sure to keep a distance. When he turned the corner, Beca peered over the corner.

"What's going on?" Amy whispered.

"Shh. Just keep watch."

Amy turned her head to make sure nobody was looking. Beca kept her eyes trained on the man as he entered a passcode into a keypad, unlocking a white door. When the door opened, two men in lab coats came into view. The man in the black suit followed them further down the hallway. Beca made sure they weren't returning before grabbing Amy and walking over to the door.

"I saw him put in a pattern." Beca looked over the holographic keypad.

"Well, chop chop, before they come back."

Beca pressed on the three circles from the top. Causing a circle to drop to the bottom. She clicked it and glided it up. Beca smirked when the keypad glowed green and the door opened. The two girls walked into the white room.

"What in the hell.." Amy looked down at a table and picked up a capsule.

"Don't touch anything!"

Amy retracted her hand from grabbing another one and followed Beca into a bright blue room.

"It looks like a forest in here. What are those?" Amy walked around the room.

"Spiders" Beca looked closely at the arachnids, "But they're, like, glowing." Beca walked to the other side and into the row. She pulled at the web causing the revolving to stop.

"Beca...what did you do?" Amy peered into the row that her friend was in and looked up to see the webs expanding and soon causing the spiders to drop.

"Ahh!" Beca exclaimed. She shook her head and swatted numerous amounts of spiders off her shoulders, arms, and hair.

"Shit!" Amy leaned against the wall and watched in shock. Beca swatted the remaining spider off her before carefully shimmying her way out of the row.

"The HELL is wrong with you!" Amy pulled Beca out of the room and back into the hallway. Luckily, it was empty.

"Come on, short stack, we gotta leave." Their pace quickened until they reached the previous room.

"Uh oh.." Beca muttered when she saw Chloe standing in the middle of the room with her hands on her hips.

"Show her some cleavage. Maybe she'll show mercy." Amy pushed Beca closer to Chloe as they walked back into room.

"Uhhh...w-we can explain-"

"Give me the badges" Chloe extended her hand out to the girls.

"It's not what it-"

"Give 'em to me"

Beca and Amy sighed as they unclipped their badges, dropping them into Chloe's hand. The redhead shook her head and turned around to rejoin the group.

Beca ran her fingers through her hair, then suddenly she felt a painful pinch on the nape of her neck.

"Agh!" she shot her hand over to her neck and rubbed it. Amy shot her a confused look.

"What happened?"

Beca shook her head, "Nothing."

Beca went straight up to her room once she returned home, wanting to take a look at what the pinch was. Quickly making her way to the bathroom she stood in front of the mirror. Beca reached back and felt around her neck for the source of what may have caused the sudden pain. She frowned at herself in the mirror when she felt something sticky. She used her index finger and thumb to grab it and she began to slowly pull it forward. When it came into view she noticed that it was a web. Her breathing quickened as she continued to pull and pull until all that was left was a dead spider dangling from the end of the web.

"Shit"

 **A/N: Hope you guys liked this chapter! Let me know what you think. Leave reviews so I know if I should continue :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm really glad you guys are liking the story so far :). Without further ado, here's chapter 2. Enjoy.**

Beca held out the spider in front of her as her other hand trailed it's way back to the bite. She braced herself before pulling at the web, wincing once it was out.

"Mother fu..ugh" Beca placed the spider down carefully on the sink. She opened the cabinet in search of an empty container. She settled for a small ziplock bag. Beca grabbed the web, squirming when the spider began to dangle in the air as she slowly slipped it inside the bag. Once she made sure it was sealed, she made her way back to her room and tossed the bag onto her desk. The brunette dropped herself onto her desk chair with a sigh and went straight to google to research spider bites.

"Agh, that's nasty." Beca brought her hand up to feel around her bite to make sure it didn't seem to feel like what she saw in the images. Going through more disturbing images and different links about certain bites, she decided it was a lost cause when nothing seemed to match the spider that bit her. Beca brought her head down and closed her eyes. In a matter of seconds she was fast asleep.

 _You shoot me down_

 _But I won't fall_

 _I am titanium_

Beca's eyes shot opened, and she suddenly felt the need to defend herself. She threw herself off her chair and was instantly clinging onto the ceiling.

"Ahh! What the fuck!" She shrieked. Beca bent her head back to look at her phone that was laying on her bed. Looking around for a way to get down, she moved her foot only to lose balance.

"Shi-" her limbs detached themselves from the ceiling, causing her to come crashing down back onto her rugged floor. She quickly sprang up on her feet, raising her eyebrow when she didn't feel any pain. Beca walked over to her bed to retrieve her phone, seeing Jesse's name and picture on her screen. Swiping her finger, she answered it.

"Hey, what's up?"

 _I just wanted to see how everything went. Did you find anything interesting?_

Beca brought her hand back to her bite, "Uhh..we definitely found something interesting but no answers."

 _Lay it on me._

Beca told Jesse about their time in Oscorp, leaving out the part about the spider bite. She wanted to find out more about it before she told her friends. Or anyone for that matter.

 _Wow. That's crazy. You think Chloe will say anything to you tomorrow?_

Beca sighed, "I hope not. I really think for the sake of any further humiliation it's best if I just avoid her for the time being." Jesse laughed.

 _You should have showed her some cleavage like Amy said-_

"Shut up, Swanson."

* * *

The next morning, Beca's alarm woke her up. The wailing seemed to be louder than usual. She flung her arm out from under her blanket, breaking the device on impact. Beca raised her head slowly when she heard the crashing noise.

"You've got to be kidding me."

Beca shuffled her way over to her bathroom. She grabbed the toothpaste and pointed it down to her toothbrush, squeezing it but instead of the toothpaste going on the toothbrush it shot out onto the mirror in front of her. Too tired to care, she casually brought her toothbrush up and wiped it off. The brunette reached over to turn the faucet on. Once she turned it, the top came off causing the water to start spraying everywhere uncontrollably.

"Fuck!" Beca threw her arms out to shield herself. She reached over to grab the towel that was hanging on the towel rack. When she pulled at the towel, the bar of the rack came off with it. She looked at the bar in her hand and at the water that continued to spray around the room. Thinking quickly, Beca placed the towel over the water, stopping it from spraying. She backed away slowly and reached over to grab the doorknob. She stopped, twisting it with her two fingers just in case, and slipped out of the bathroom.

Beca made her way downstairs to the guest bathroom, brushing her teeth quickly. She bumped into her Uncle Ben when she walked out.

"What are you doing brushing your teeth in there?" he asked, raising his eyebrow. Beca averted her eyes, Uncle Ben laughed.

"What did you break?"

"The faucet.."

* * *

Beca carefully opened her locker and stuffed her books inside. Amy and Jesse walked up beside her, causing her to jolt slightly to the side.

"Woah..a little jumpy today, Mitchell?" Amy laughed. Jesse raised his eyebrow as he watched Beca nervously laugh along.

"What's going on with you?" He asked. Beca shook her head and brought her lips together, forming a straight line.

"Beca.." Jesse and Amy said simultaneously.

Beca sighed, "Something weird is going on with me."

Amy waved off her comment, "It's called puberty, Beca. We all go through it." The blonde brought her hand up and placed it on the brunettes shoulder. Beca shook it off.

"I'm serious!" She looked around to make sure no one was close enough to hear her, "The spider bit me."

Jesse's eyes widened, "What!" His sudden outburst caused some people to turn around and look at him. Beca slapped his arm.

"Can you keep it down!" Beca grabbed them by their arms and leaded them into the basketball court where they sat down on the bleachers.

Amy was the first to speak, "Are you sure it bit you?"

"Yeah. Remember back in Oscorp when I-"

"Oh! That's what that was?"

Beca nodded and reached into her pocket to pull out the bag. She raised it up for them to see. Jesse grabbed it and looked at it closely.

"Can I see the bite?" He asked. Beca brought her hair to the side and turned around so they can have a look. Amy and Jesse looked at each other when they saw that their friend was indeed bitten by the spider, judging by the two tiny puncture wounds that resembled a spider bite.

"Well it doesn't look infected so maybe you're fine." Jesse reassured.

Beca shook her head, "Dude, I'm not _fine_. When you called me last night, I fell asleep at my desk and it startled me and next thing I know I'm hanging from my ceiling." Beca looked at her friends confused faces and rolled her eyes.

"Guys, I'm being serious!"

Amy nodded slowly, "We believe you-"

"No you don't!"

Jesse placed his hand on her shoulder, "Becs, we want to. But, it all sounds really bizarre."

Before Beca can respond, they heard a can of paint being knocked over. They turned their heads to see what happened.

"You did that on purpose, Bumper!" Emily stood up from her place on top of the banner she was painting.

"No but I should have, freshie. So you better watch your back." Bumper dribbled the basketball and resumed his practice.

Amy and Jesse saw Beca making her way over to the freshman. The brunette bent down to pick up the can of paint.

"You okay?"

Emily sighed, "I'll be fine. Thank you." Beca smiled. She suddenly felt a buzzing in her temple. Reacting on instinct, she leaned over to the side and caught the basketball that Bumper tossed over to the two girls. Beca turned around and faced the basketball player.

"Hand it over, Mitchell." Bumped crossed his arms, impatiently waiting for his ball.

Beca looked down at the ball and back at him. A sudden burst of confidence filling her body.

"Why don't you come and get it yourself?" She challenged.

Bumper snickered along with his fellow teammates. He walked over sporting a smug grin. Beca raised the ball up with her right hand.

"Have it your way, shorty." Bumper reached over to grab the ball. Only to have Beca switch the ball over to her left hand at the last second. Bumped took a deep inhale. He tried again but Beca did the same thing, raising the ball even higher.

"Knock it off, Lesbo!" Bumped quickly reached up but Beca was quicker. She faked a toss behind Bumper, making him think that the ball was now with his teammates. He turned around and looked at them confused. Beca tossed the ball to his back, making him turn back around. The short brunette chuckled.

"Alright, that's how it's gonna be?! Bring it, Mitchell!" Bumper bent his knees and readied himself. Beca's senses were suddenly heightened. As if she had all the time in the world to maneuver herself. Beca dribbled the ball up towards Bumper, flipping over him and dunking it in the hoop. Although, the impact caused the glass of the backboard to shatter. Beca landed with ease. She looked up at the backboard and gulped.

Amy and Jesse were on their feet the second the glass shattered.

"I believe her now." Amy muttered.

Jesse nodded, "Me too."

* * *

Beca walked behind her uncle when they exited the principles office. She could see the look on his face so she decided to at least try to make things sound not as bad as it looked.

"Y'know they're not gonna make you pay for the backboard-"

"I don't care about the backboard, Beca! What the hell happened?" Uncle Ben stopped walking and turned around to his niece. Her sudden change in behavior wasn't making sense to him.

"He always thinks he's better than everybody so I wanted to prove him wrong!" Beca sighed, slipping her hands into her back pockets.

"Was he the guy that broke your camera?" When Beca didn't respond he tried again.

"Answer the question."

"So what if he was?" Beca shot back.

Uncle Ben looked taken aback.

"Revenge is never the answer, Beca. You need to be the bigger person and just walk away."

"It's not about revenge. I'm not gonna stand there and do nothing while he picks on the lower classman because when it was me no one did anything to stop him."

"I see your point, Beca. Trust me, I'm all for you defending yourself and others but there's a time and place and it shouldn't result in you destroying school property. I'll let this one slide but you'll need to pick up Aunt May from work after school on Monday. Are we clear?" Beca nodded. Uncle Ben looked behind Beca and saw a familiar face.

"She looks familiar."

Beca turned around slightly and shut her eyes when she saw Chloe standing by the lockers. Chloe ducked her head and looked down at her boots.

"She's the girl from your computer, isn't she." Uncle Ben teased.

Beca shook her head rapidly, "No no no. What are you doing, stop." Her uncle ignored her plea and turned back to Chloe.

"She has you on her computer. I'm her probation officer." Amy and Jesse walked around the corner just in time to hear the exchange, they muffled their laughter into their hands.

Uncle Ben leaned over, "Consider that your punishment" he whispered. Beca narrowed her eyes at the man as he walked out of the building. She pursed her lips as she looked at the floor. Turning around slowly to accept her fate.

"He uh..he's only kidding. He's my uncle and he must have thought you were someone else." Beca fiddled with the hem of her shirt.

"Aww you don't have me on your computer? That's a bummer." Chloe smiled when she saw Beca's cheeks turn red.

"Well I do but it's just a bunch of pictures of the debate team and you're on the team so..he must have-I was just touching up stuff." Beca waved her hands in the air as she was explaining herself.

"Touching up stuff, huh? That's good to know." Chloe winked. Jesse and Amy snorted as they pushed themselves back around the corner to not give away their location. Once they composed themselves, they peered their heads around the lockers.

Beca chuckled, "That's not what-I'm not gonna answer that." Chloe laughed along with the photographer.

When the laughing died down, the redhead spoke, "Did you get expelled?"

"No no I got community service." Beca shrugged. Chloe nodded, when there was nothing left to say she began to take a step back. Beca saw this and spoke.

"Do you, maybe uh..I dunno um.."

Chloe raised her eyebrows, "What?"

Beca shrugged, "I don't know we could maybe..." the brunette looked at Chloe for a second before averting her eyes to the ceiling, "Or you know, we don't have to do that we could maybe-"

"Yeah sounds cool." Chloe smiled. She noticed the girl needed some assistance.

Beca looked back at the redhead, "Wha-really?"

"Yeah, either one sounds good."

Beca smiled and nodded, "Alright, cool."

Chloe giggled, "I'll let you know when I'm free." the redhead turned on her heel and walked down the hallway. Turning her head back to see the brunette was still standing there watching her with a big smile on her face.

Amy and Jesse walked over to Beca, eyes watery from all the laughing.

"Smoooooth as fuck." Jesse patted her on the back.

Amy laughed, "Nahh I give her credit. At least she said yes." Beca smiled and the three of them exited the school.

* * *

"Alright shut the door, Jess." Beca said. Jesse closed the door and joined Amy on the brunettes bed. Beca was standing in the middle of the room.

"This is insane. Knowing you, you're gonna get hurt." Amy covered her eyes with one hand, parting her fingers so she can still peek through.

Beca rubbed her hands together, looking up at the ceiling. With one jump, the brunette was on all fours against the ceiling. She looked down at her friends, smiling when they both looked shocked and astonished.

"What the FUCK!" Amy stood up on the bed to get a better look. Jesse did the same, his height giving him an even closer look. He saw that Beca's finger pads were pressed flat on the surface of the ceiling as well as her feet.

"It looks like it's coming directly from the pads of your fingers and your feet." Jesse watched as Beca carefully crawled her way over to the wall and climbed down with ease.

"Yeah it's crazy." Beca looked down at her fingers, they definitely got a lot rougher ever since the incident in Oscorp.

"What else can you do?" Jesse asked.

Beca shrugged, "I don't even know what all of this is."

Amy stood up and walked over to Beca's computer.

"Maybe you should ask your dad's old buddy. All this has something to do with him since he and your dad were working together." Amy said as she clicked on a link directing her to the Oscorp website. She clicked on Curt Conner's bio, taking her phone out to snap a picture of his address. She sent the picture to Beca's phone, the brunette raised her eyebrow when she received it.

"His address?"

"Yeah. Go pay him a visit." Amy swiveled around on the desk chair.

"She can't do that, Amy. It's a matter of boundaries." Jesse said.

Amy rolled her eyes, "Beca is climbing walls, dunking basketballs and shit and you're worried about _boundaries_."

"I see your point BUT since the last time you went with her to gather information she ended up getting bitten by a radioactive spider" Amy rolled her eyes, "I'll be going with her."

"We'll go tomorrow after school."

* * *

"This is the place." Jesse looked down at the address written on Beca's phone and back at the address on the door.

"I expected more from a famous scientist" Beca looked up at the average looking house.

Jesse snickered, "It's the little things, Beca". They walked over to the door and Jesse knocked twice. They heard footprints making their way over to the door before it opened.

"Can I help you?" Curt Conners pushed his glasses up. Jesse and Beca smiled before the photographer responded.

"We were hoping we could ask you a couple of questions.."

Curt raised his eyebrow, "I appreciate you making the trip over here but you'll need to make an appointment." The blonde man stepped back to close the door before Beca spoke up again.

"I'm Richard Mitchells daughter."

Curt turned back to the two teenagers and stared at the shortest one.

"Beca"

* * *

"I don't know if I'll be of any help, dear. Your father was very particular of who he shared his research with. I was his partner and he didn't tell me all the details." Curt poured tea into three mugs with the arm that wasn't amputated.

"Do you have any information you can tell me? Like the project you two were working on?" Beca asked. Jesse sat on the stool next to Beca.

Curt chuckled, "Not everyone showed any interest in our work. They called us mad scientists for believing in cross species genetics."

Jesse raised his head, "Cross species genetics? What species were you using?"

"Human and spider."

Beca suddenly felt uneasy, "Did you happen to test it out?"

"We never got around to human trials but none of the animal subjects survived." Curt placed the tea pot on the counter by Jesse and Beca, turning back around to walk back to the kitchen island. As he turned around he knocked over Beca's mug, the brunette swiftly caught it in the air.

Curt turned around, "Nice reflexes."

"Thank you." Beca smiled. She turned to Jesse who winked her way.

Jesse furrowed his eyebrow when a thought came to mind.

"Say..say it worked. You somehow got it to work. Exactly how much of the foreign species takes over? What would the side affects be?"

Curt pursed his lips, "Like I said, the test subjects didn't survive. There was always a problem with the algor-"

"Decay Rate Algorithm?" Beca interrupted.

"Yes." Beca hopped down her stool and walked around the counter.

"May I?" She pointed at the note pad on the counter. Curt nodded as he joined Jesse by the counter. They watched Beca write swiftly across the paper. She placed the pencil down and turned the paper towards the scientist.

"Astonishing. How did you come up with this?"

Jesse's eye's widened as he looked over to his best friend.

Beca chuckled nervously, "It just came to me."

"How would you like to come to my office Monday after school?"

Beca nodded, "Yeah, sure."

* * *

When Beca arrived back home she was completely famished.

"Beca, where were you?" Aunt May asked, washing the dishes.

"I was with Jesse-hey, is there food?" Beca opened the refrigerator and started grabbing the meatloaf and stuffing it in her mouth.

"Do you think she was drinking?" Aunt May asked Uncle Ben.

"Nahh. It's something else."

Beca leaned against the fridge, "You've really outdone yourself, Aunt May."

"Something is definitely wrong." Aunt May watched her niece, furrowing her eyebrows.

"You're right. Nobody likes your meatloaf." Aunt May tore her eyes away from Beca to glare at her husband.

"Now if you would excuse me.." Beca closed the fridge door with her hip. Her arms were carrying a bunch of food. When a box of cookies started to tip, Aunt May went to catch it.

"I got it." Beca caught it with her fingers and made her way upstairs.

"Why didn't you tell me you didn't like my meatloaf?"

"May-"

"You could have told me thirty five years ago! How many meatloaf's have I made for you!"

* * *

Aubrey and Stacie sat on Chloe's bed as the redhead sat on her desk chair.

"You're going out with her?" Aubrey asked.

"Yeah. Well, she wasn't very clear on where but I said yes." Chloe smiled.

Aubrey rolled her eyes, "Ugh, she's so annoying."

Stacie swatted her friends shoulder, "She's cute, though. I love the shy photographer thing she has going on."

Chloe nodded, she looked over at the blonde, "You know, her friend Jesse is pretty cute too.."

"Don't even go there, Beale." Aubrey raised her finger at the redhead.

"Oh come on! He's seems really sweet."

"Seems. For all we know he can be a serial killer."

"Then what does that make Beca?" Chloe asked.

"His accomplice, duh." The blonde grabbed her phone and started scrolling through her social media.

Stacie rolled her eyes and turned back to Chloe, "Don't listen to her, babe. Just go for it, I think Beca would be good for you."

"Thanks, Stacie."

* * *

It was Monday afternoon when Beca knocked on Curt Conner's office door. He looked up at the glass doors and gestured for her to come in.

"Glad you could make it, Beca. If you would follow me, please." He led her to the back room. Inside was where he did his research and experiments.

"Helen, pull up everything on Project 12." Curt said to the computer.

 _Project 12: Cross Species Genetics. Host Subject Test: Billy._

"Who's Billy?" Beca asked. Curt pointed at the three legged mouse hologram that appeared in front of them. The room was illuminated by the bright blue that shined from the hologram. Beca walked around and saw the different formulas that Curt had attempted for the experiment.

"As you may know, lizards have the ability to fully regrow their limbs at will. You can imagine my envy. We are trying to take that ability from the lizard and transfer it to Billy. Now, if you could apply the algorithm now."

Beca's phone began to ring just as she was about to insert the formula. She looked at her screen and saw Uncle Ben calling.

"Do you need to get that?"

Beca shook her head and put her phone back in her pocket. The photographer inserted the algorithm into the bar and awaited further instructions.

"Now, take the algorithm and bring it here."

Beca reached forward and took the glowing algorithm and walked over to Curt.

"Is this what your trying to do?"

Curt placed it into the status reader in the hologram. Beca watched as the algorithm started to rotate.

 _Pending. Pending. Fail. Host Subject deceased._

"Come on.." Beca shook her leg eagerly.

 _Pending. Fail_

 _Pending. Fail_

Curt stepped away and walked over to the monitor.

 _Pending. Success._

 _Regrowth complete._

The scientist turned around to see the holographic mouse now had all four feet.

"Thank you." Curt placed his hand on Beca's shoulder.

"Glad I could help."

* * *

Beca walked up the steps of her house, stopping when she saw Uncle Ben sitting on the porch.

"Hey, I thought you were working late-" Her phone started ringing, when she went to grab it her uncle stood up.

"No, don't answer it. But it's great to know that it's working. You owe Aunt May a huge apology, Rebecca. Go on, go in and apologize."

Beca walked into the house with her head down. She stepped into the living room to see her aunt standing by the tv.

"Oh, honey, I'm glad you're okay."

Beca smiled sheepishly, "I'm really sorry, Aunt May-"

"No no, you don't need to apologize. You know how your uncle is-"

"Hell she doesn't, May." Uncle Ben entered the house and leaned against the wall with his arms crossed.

"I'm really sorry, Uncle Ben. I got distracted at Oscorp I was-"

"Oh! She got distracted. Well then it's all right now. Do you understand that your aunt, my wife, had to wait in a deserted subway station because _you_ got distracted."

Beca ran her fingers through her hair. Aunt May stepped forward.

"Ben, I am capable of going home myself, don't yell at the girl."

Uncle Ben turned to Beca, "You're very much like your father, kiddo. The same sarcastic attitude that we all love but your dad lived by a philosophy, a principle really. He believed that if you could do good things for people you had a _moral_ obligation to do those things. Not choice. Responsibility."

Beca lowered her head, tears already threatening to fall.

"Wow that-that's great to know. Well, then where is he?"

When Uncle Ben stayed quiet she continued.

"Where is he? Where's my dad? He didn't think it was _his_ responsibility to be here and tell me this himself?" Beca cried. Aunt May lowered her head, Uncle Ben uncrossed his arms and walked over to Beca.

"Beca that is not fair, how dare you!"

"How dare _I_? No, how dare you! You never tell me anything! I deserve to know why my parents left me, Uncle Ben. That's _your_ responsibility." Her aunt and uncle stood there shocked. Beca dropped her bag and walked over to the front door.

"Beca, dear, wait." Aunt May followed Beca to the hallway, her husband close behind. Beca opened the door and slammed it shut, causing the glass to shatter. Without another word she walked down the steps and ran down the block.

Uncle Ben stepped through the glass and called out for his niece. "Beca! Beca!"

* * *

 _That's pretty rough, Bec. I'm sorry._

Beca walked into the connivence store, she called Jesse once she was a good enough distance from her house.

"Yeah, but what are you gonna do, y'know." Beca placed a chocolate milk on the cashier counter.

 _Yeah, I get it._

Beca pulled out a dollar and handed it to the cashier.

"It's $1.07."

Beca nodded and pulled out a nickel from her pocket. A blonde man walked up behind her with a six pack of beer.

"$1.07, kid."

Beca rolled her eyes, "Dude it's two cents, I come here all the time. You can't cut me some slack?"

"Kid, either pay up or get out, you're holding up the line."

Beca grabbed her dollar and nickel and stepped to the side.

 _What happened?_

"Nothing, this asshole is making a big deal over two cents." Beca glared at the cashier.

"Real mature, kid." Beca started to walk back to the exit.

The blonde man pushed a case of candy onto the floor.

"Really?" The cashier bent down to pick it up. The blonde man bent over the counter and grabbed the money from the cash register, tossing Beca her chocolate milk.

When the guy left, Beca walked out.

 _Hello?_

"The guy just got robbed. Serves him right."

 _Ha Ha for chocolate milk, Bec?_

"Shut up-"

"Somebody stop that guy! Hey, kid. Little help?"

Beca shrugged, "Not my problem, dude."

 _Beca Mitchell. The maturest person I know._

"I know right-"

 ** _BAM!_**

"What the hell?"

 _What was that?"_

"I don't know yet." Beca walked over to the source of the noise. She crossed the street and she felt her heart drop to the pit of her stomach.

"Oh my god.."

 _Beca? What happened?_

"M-my Uncle" Beca's eyes filled with tears as she bent down to the body on the ground.

 **A/N: *cries* I hated watching that part in the movies. Hope you guys liked it. Leave reviews and you should expect fast updates.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Here's a picture from the sketch artist. Do you know this man?" The police officer handed over a drawing of the gunman over to Aunt May. She looked it over, her tears bluring her vision.

She shook her head and responded with a shaky voice, "No. I-I don't know him."

The police officer nodded, "Homicide detectives are on it, ma'am." The police office made his way over to the door when Beca stopped him.

"Hey, um, can I have that?" Beca pointed to the drawing.

The officer handed it over, "One more thing. He has a star tattooed on his left hand." When the police officers left, Beca went over to her aunt who was now sobbing on the couch. Beca took a seat next to her and placed a comforting hand on her back, bringing her in for a hug.

"I'm so sorry, Aunt May"

* * *

Beca closed her bedroom door and leaned against it. She shut her eyes and slid down to the floor to burry her face in her hands. She lifted her head when she felt her phone vibrate. She looked down at the screen and saw that she had a new voicemail from Uncle Ben. Taking a deep breath, she pressed play and help the phone up to her ear.

 _Beca, I know things have been difficult lately. And I'm sorry about that, kiddo. I think I know what you're feeling-_

Beca shut her eyes and tossed her phone onto the floor. She looked down at the drawing and narrowed her eyes. Her uncles words echoing in her ears

 _If you could good things for people, you had a moral obligation to do those things. Not choice. Responsibility._

* * *

The next day, Beca couldn't help but feel as if everyones eyes were fixated on her as she walked to her locker. She kept her head down until she reached her locker, shoving her books inside.

"Hey, Mitchell." Beca shook her head when she heard the all too familiar voice.

"Not today, Bumper." Bumper walked over either way and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I just wanna talk-"

Beca snapped. She wanted to be left alone and Bumper wasn't helping. She grabbed him by the shoulders and shoved him against the lockers, catching practically everyone's attention. She let out a shaky breath as she looked up at Bumper, tears stinging her eyes.

"Feels better, right? Look, Beca, your uncle died and I'm sorry. I get it."

Beca looked away and closed her eyes, her tears beginning to fall. She loosened her grip on Bumper's hoodie and slammed her locker shut before walking away.

"Beca." Chloe walked up to the brunette, furrowing her eyebrows. When she saw the redness in her eyes, she brought her in for a hug. Beca gently released herself from the redheads warm embrace. When Beca walked away Chloe looked on with a sympathetic look.

Jesse and Amy were seated in the bleachers of the football field. Amy looked down at her hands and pursed her lips while Jesse kept an eye out for their friend. When the photographer walked onto the field and up the stairs of the bleachers, Jesse nudged Amy's side.

Beca took the seat in between her friends and slouched.

"Chloe hugged me" she sighed, "I just wish I was in the mood to enjoy it." Jesse wrapped his arm around the shorter girl. Amy rubbed her arm comfortingly. Beca looked up at Jesse.

"You know who the shooter was?" She scoffed. Jesse shook his head.

"It was the asshole that robbed the store! The guy that I should have stopped-"

"Beca, don't" Jesse shook his head, "Don't blame yourself. It's not your fault."

Beca broke down, she began to quiver, "Yes it is!"

Amy leaned forward, "They're gonna find this guy, Beca, and trust me, I will unleash hell on his ass if I ever see him walking free. You know I will."

Beca let out a shaky chuckle, "I know, you psychopath."

* * *

Beca sat in her room that night, crying and listening to her uncles voicemail but never being able to continue listening after a certain point. She stood up and walked downstairs. When she walked into the living room she saw her Aunt May asleep on the couch. Beca reached for the blanket and pulled it up further, leaning down to place a kiss on her aunts forehead.

Beca sat at her desk when she returned to her room. Looking up at the drawing of the gunman. She clenched her fists before pushing herself up off the chair, she grabbed her hoodie and slipped on her vans. She walked over to her window and opened it, climbing out onto the roof. She jumped down with ease and began to walk down the block.

Beca was nearing the place her uncle was shot when suddenly she heard two people arguing in an alleyway. She walked further into the dark alley and could clearly see a man pinning a woman to the brick wall.

"Stay away from him, you hear me?!" The man yelled. The woman cried and nodded.

"Hey!" Beca shouted. She noticed that the man resembled the gunman from the other night. Her blood began to boil.

Beca walked over to the man, "You like beating on girls? You beating on old men?"

"Just walk away, little lady. You're in the wrong place right now-"

"When was the last time you were in queens?" Beca shoved him hard when she didn't receive an answer, "I asked you a question, dude." The man pulled out his gun only to have his wrist twisted by the photographer, causing him to drop it.

"Is that the gun? You gonna kill me too?" The woman was still leaning against the wall, watching in horror. Beca took her left fist and without hesitation she punched him repeatedly in the nose. Suddenly, a bunch of guys emerged from the shadows. Beca backed away when they started walking towards her.

"Get her!" A man from her left yelled. He charged over to her, giving her just enough time to grab him by the shoulders to lift herself over him. Beca dodged multiple fists and kicks that were coming in different directions. Deciding that this wasn't the perfect place to be, Beca bolted further into the alley. The second she saw a fence in her way, she jumped up and hopped over, landing perfectly on her feet. The guys behind her struggled to climb over which bought her some time to think of her next move. When they finally hopped over the fence and began to run towards her, Beca jumped onto some garbage bags and jumped off the wall adjacent to leap over to a pipe from the wall in front of her. She climbed up to the fireplace just above her and ran up. Beca looked over to the brick wall in front of her when she saw the men closely behind.

"I'm outta my mind." She leaped off the fireplace and onto the brick wall. Her finger tips and feet were clinging themselves to the surface and she began to climb up. She hopped over the edge of the roof, thinking that she lost them. When multiple guys opened the roof door, Beca ran ahead as they followed. She made a sharp turn on the next corner, jumping off the wall in front of her and clinging onto the other with her feet and hand while the other was used to hit her attackers. Beca punched a guy hard in the face before jumping over to a ledge in front of her. She felt herself being pulled back by her leg. She turned her head and aimed her foot to the guys face before hopping over the ledge. She looked down to see them hitting the wall frustratingly. Beca looked forward and saw the blonde man on the other roof. Beca took a step back and leaped over the gap between them.

"You little bitch!" The man yelled, throwing his fist in her direction. Beca bent down at the last second and swiped her leg against his, causing him to fall back over the ledge. Just before he plummeted to the ground below him, Beca caught him by his left wrist. She lowered his sleeve and saw that he didn't have the star tattoo.

"Congratulations, you get to live another day." Beca lifted his arms up, letting him hold onto the ledge. She looked up and saw the men surrounding her.

"You guys want more-!" Her taunting was cut short when she took a step back and fell straight through the floor.

"Ahh!" She yelled on her way down into a boxing ring.

"I know what you look like, girl! You hear me! I've seen your face!"

Beca groaned as she slowly stood up, "Walk it off, Mitchell. It's just your bones..and your organs." The photographer shook her shoulders, turning her neck side to side to loosen her sore muscles. Beca turned around and saw a large poster of a red and white mask.

"Woah.."

* * *

The next morning in class, Beca was hunched over her book as she sketched a drawing of the mask she saw the previous night. Chloe turned around when she heard the sound of a pencil being rubbed against a paper. The redhead looked down and saw Beca shading something in. She looked closer and saw her knuckles were red and bloody. Amy glanced at the redhead and looked down to see what was so interesting. When she saw her friends knuckles, her eyes widened. Once Chloe turned back around, she poked Beca with her pencil. Beca looked up from her drawing with an eyebrow raised.

"Don't give me that face. What happened to your hand?" Jesse looked over at his friends and furrowed his eyebrows when he saw Beca's injury.

"It's nothing, guys. Don't worry." Beca insisted. Jesse tilted his head to the side, pursing his lips.

"Fifteen years, and you were never good at lying to us. Spill." Jesse nodded towards her knuckles. Beca sighed, she told them to come over her house after school so she can explain it to them.

* * *

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Jesse exclaimed. He threw his head backwards, falling onto Beca's bed with a groan.

"That's _exactly_ why I didn't wanna tell you! I knew you would get all judgy." Beca crossed her arms as she leaned against the wall.

Amy turned herself in the desk chair. The blonde looked over at her friend.

"Well when you go off in the middle of the night to pick fights with guys in alleyways, it's kinda hard not to, Beca."

Amy shrugged when Beca raised her eyebrows. The shorter girl sighed, shaking her head.

"Guys, I'm perfectly fine. In case you forgot, I got bitten by a radioactive spider that gave me the ability to climb walls and from what I witnessed yesterday, the strength to take down ten plus guys-"

"That doesn't mean you can go and play superhero, Beca. You still don't know how to use all these new abilities. For gods sakes, you fell off your ceiling the first time-"

"And I scaled a fucking _building_ last night, Jess, so try again." Beca walked over to her bed and took a seat next to Jesse.

"You guys shoulda seen me last night. I was climbing buildings, flipping over shit, dodging blows to the face that were coming to me from every direction," Beca smiled at her friends, "Guys, I'm fine. Nothing hurts me right now. I don't even have a scratch on me!"

Amy leaned back into the chair, "What's all this really about?"

Beca smiled and shrugged, "I-I dunno. My uncle probably. Maybe something he said, if I'm being specific."

Jesse sat up, "What do you mean?"

"He told me that my father believed that if you had the ability to help people, you act on it. It's your responsibility. I have all these abilities that the toughest person you've ever met can only dream of having. I'm not gonna sit back and do nothing when I can be out there actually putting it into good use."

Amy nodded, "Well, when you put it that way, I'll be here to help you with things of...the superhero kind."

Jesse smiled, "Me too, Bec."

Amy raised her eyebrow when she remembered something, "Chloe was watching you doodle something in your book..?"

Beca smirked, she got up and walked over to her bag and pulled out the notebook. She opened the page with what should have held today's notes but instead Amy and Jesse saw a drawing of a mask.

"What is this?" Jesse asked.

"When I busted my ass in that boxing ring, I saw this hanging on the wall. It looked like a pretty cool mask. I dunno, I couldn't shake it out of my head." Beca shut the notebook and tossed it on her bed.

* * *

A few days later, Aunt May walked over to the front door when the doorbell rang. She smiled when she saw Amy and Jesse standing outside.

"It's great to see you guys. Come in." Aunt May stepped back to let the teenagers enter. Jesse turned around to face her.

"I'm so sorry for your loss, May." Jesse gave her a sympathetic smile.

"Me too" Amy chimed in. Aunt May thanked them before excusing herself to the kitchen. Amy and Jesse walked upstairs to Beca's room to find the photographer standing in the middle of the room, throwing darts at her dart board. She turned her head when she heard her door open.

"Hey, guys, what's up?" Beca asked, she threw the final dart and smiled when it hit the bullseye perfectly.

"Nice accuracy." Amy walked over to her friend, holding a plastic bag, "I made you a little somethin' somethin'."

Beca took the bag with a quirked eyebrow. She opened it and pulled out a red mask with sunglasses sewed in for the eyes.

"What's this for?" Beca smiled.

Amy crossed her arms and smirked, "Well a superhero needs to start somewhere, right?" Jesse stepped forward and held out a plastic bag of his own.

"I took the liberty of making you these." Jesse watched Beca take out the wrist bands that he created. When she shot him a confused look he elaborated.

"I ordered some biocable pellets from Oscorp. Took me a while but I figured the whole web thing makes sense since you're practically a spider now." He laughed. Beca slipped them on and adjusted them. Aiming at her Green Day poster from the wall across from her and pressing the trigger that was pressed against the palm of her hand. A web was instantly shot out from the pellet. Jesse nodded, obviously proud of his handy work.

"Now all you need is a name."

Beca shook her head, "Not yet."

Jesse nodded along, "Those things are actually pretty neat. You know they can store like a hundred meters of a light weight cable?"

"Fascinating." Amy said with a deadpan tone. Jesse rolled his eyes while Beca laughed.

"Thanks, guys."

"I'm still working on the actual costume. I'll keep you posted, webhead."

A few minutes later, Beca convinced her friends that she should take the webshooters out for a test drive. They were now standing on top of Jesse's apartment building.

"Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh. My. _God_. Beca can't we do this from a place that," Jesse peeked over the edge of the roof, " _Doesn't_ have death written all over it?"

Beca rolled her eyes, "You made these, Jesse. You're a genius and I have nothing but faith in you."

"Easy for you to say!-"

Amy slapped him, "She's gonna be fine," The blonde turned back to Beca, "You know what to do?"

Beca nodded. She walked over to the edge of the roof and positioned herself on her hands, gently lifting her up into a hand stand. Taking a deep breath, she propped herself onto her finger tips.

"Now, we'll count down from three." Amy held up three fingers. Jesse started to bite at his finger nails.

" _Three_ "

Beca propped herself onto three fingers on both her hands.

" _Two_ "

Two fingers.

" _..One_ "

Beca lifted one arm, gasping when she bent her head back to see the massive drop from below. She moved her legs back and let gravity do the rest. Jesse and Amy ran to the edge and their eyes widened when they saw Beca falling.

" ** _WOOOAAAHHHH_** " Beca yelled, she shot her arm out and aimed for the building, pressing the trigger and suddenly her body was pushed to the side. She held onto the webbing as she lowered herself onto the pavement. Casually letting go of the web and walking over to the alleyway.

When she got there, she saw Amy patting a very pale Jesse on the back as he steadied himself on the brick wall, emptying his stomach of his previous meal.

Beca burst out laughing, "Really, dude?"

Jesse coughed and wiped his mouth with his sleeve, "Shut the fuck up, Mitchell."

* * *

It's been three weeks since the worst experience of Jesse's life. Beca was now a pro at handling the webshooters so, Amy thought, what better gift for her friends birthday than a finished suit.

After the small party that Aunt May arranged for the kids, she allowed them to go out to watch a movie. But really, they went straight to Amy's house so the photographer can receive her gift from the blonde.

Amy walked over to her closet and pulled out a large briefcase. She set it on top of her bed before turning around to make the grand opening.

"Webheads and science geeks. I give you the _finished_ and _most awesomely_ designed suit in history," Amy turned to Jesse, "Drum roll, please."

Jesse awkwardly looked around and settled with making drum noises with his mouth. Amy waved her arms in the air to cease the poor excuse of a drum roll.

"Dammit, Swanson..anyway, prepare to be amazed." Amy turned around and opened the case. Pulling out an insanely awesome red and blue spandex suit. Jesse and Beca marveled at the web designs that filled the areas that were red. The suit showed a black spider logo on the chest and a red spider logo on the blue material on the back.

"Holy shit, Amy! This is awesome!" Beca grabbed the suit and examined it. Amy nodded and smirked.

"I know because I made it. Happy Birthday, webhead."

* * *

That weekend, Beca took the suit out to break it in. She climbed onto a large apartment building, running across the roof. She bent her knees and leaped off, shooting a web at a glass building and pushing herself up towards it. She clung onto the glass, looking at her reflection. The sun made the suit shine, making the color and detail even more vibrate than it already was. She scaled the building, hopping over the ledge and looking below. Her awesome moment was interrupted when her phone began to ring from her bag that held her civilian clothes. She rummaged through the bag and pulled out her iPhone.

"Hey, Aunt May. Eggs?...Organic, got it."

* * *

Beca propped herself against a wall, overlooking a parking lot. Her police scanner informed of a suspect to her Uncle Ben's killer was last seen here. Her eyes scanned around the area when suddenly, a black BMW pulled up.

"Ninja status game is so strong right now." She whispered to herself before silently climbing around to the car. When the man exited his vehicle, he locked it using a keypad before heading inside the building. Beca looked to her right and saw the suspect creeping his way over to the car. He scanned the area to make sure no one was around. Boy, was he in for the ass kicking of a life time. He unlocked the car and slipped inside.

Beca found herself a way into the back seat, watching intensively as the blonde man smirked to himself.

Beca cleared her throat, catching his attention.

"Y'know, in the future, if you're planning on stealing a car, don't dress like a car thief, dude."

The man turned around and raised his eyebrow, "Who are you? A cop?"

Beca scoffed, "Are you being serious? What type of cop do you see running around in a skin tight red and blue suit?" The man went to grab the door handle but it was instantly slammed shut by Beca's webs.

"Y'know, you-you have the _mind_ of a true scholar, dude." Beca watched as the man began to panic as he rolled the window down.

"Look at you, using the window. Yes, yes. Proceed on making your clever escape. You got it-woah." Beca swiftly exited the car once the man fell out. He brushed his hair out of his face as he looked around the parking lot.

"IIIN COOOMING" Beca swung over to the criminal, hooking her legs around his neck and knocking him down. She caught herself, bending down with one hand raised, fingers ready to press the trigger.

The man stood up and slipped out his pocket knife, "Just let me go, kid."

Beca dropped to her knees and brought her hands out in front of her.

"Oh dear god, is that what I think it is?" She cried out dramatically.

"Just let me go and I won't hurt you." He said, slightly taking a step back.

"You found my one true weakness: small knives. _Anything but the knives!_ " Beca quickly stood up and shot a web at his hand, trapping it against the wall behind him and causing his knife to fall to the ground.

"You just make it too easy, dude."

"What the hell is this?!" The blonde man used his other hand to try and rip off the sticky substance.

"Webbing that a pal of mine designed himself, it's a quite boring process I don't think you really wanna kno-"

"LET ME OUT!" He shouted. Beca shot another web at his other hand.

"I have my rights!"

Beca held her hands to her face, "One second, one second..ACHO!" the photographer used both shooters to shoot webbing at his crotch.

"Agh! That isn't funny!"

Beca walked around in circles, clapping and laughing at the whole situation.

"It is kinda funny, though, from where I'm standing."

"HELP!"

"Shh..." Beca shot another web at his mouth. She pounced over to him, bringing her hands over his head. She turned to his left arm and lowered his sleeve.

"This is your lucky night, dude. Looks like I won't have to hurt you any further." Beca stepped back, turning around when she heard police sirens.

"Well it's about time you showed up. Don't sweat it, I got the culprit-"

"Freeze!" The police officer stepped off his motorcycle.

"He's not going anywhere-"

"You in the tights, don't move." The police officer pointed his gun at Beca.

Beca raised her arms, "Dude, really?"

"Who are you?"

Beca rolled her eyes and dropped her arms to her sides, "Does _anyone_ know the concept of a mask?"

The police officer shot three bullets at Beca when she stepped forward. The brunette dodge them all and grabbed the gun from his hand and flipped over him.

"I just did eighty percent of your job and this is the thanks I get?" The police officer raised his arms when Beca waved the gun his face. She tossed the gun behind her and turned around when she heard back up arrive.

"That's my cue!" Beca shot a web at a light post and fled the scene. She let go of the web, falling into traffic.

"Woah!" She raised her hand at a car behind her. Beca ran forward and grabbed onto the bumper of a pick up truck, her feet sliding against the pavement. She pushed herself up and flipped onto the back. The teenager climbed onto the roof of the truck and jumped onto a Coca Cola truck right next to her. Once she reached the top she shot a web at the legs of the train tracks, swinging down. She was caught by surprise when a bus drove in front of her. She moved to the side, spinning uncontrollably against the side of it. The people inside were watching in shock and confusion.

"Hello, pedestrians! No need to be alarmed." Beca aimed at a light post and started to swing.

" 'Scuse me, civilians. Coming through!"

* * *

Beca walked in from the back door, flinching when the door began to squeak. She walked into the kitchen to find Aunt May standing by the doorway with her arms crossed.

"Where were you?"

Beca sighed, "I was out."

"Did you get the eggs?"

Beca froze, "Nope forgot them. I'll get 'em now." She made her way over to the door and opened it. Aunt May slammed it shut.

"No you will not!"

Beca sighed and leaned her hands on the counter, lowering her head.

"Look at me, Beca," When her niece didn't move she tried again, "Take off the damn hood and look at me."

Beca pulled her hood down with a frustrated sigh, Aunt May gasped when she saw the bruises beginning to form on Beca's cheek.

"What happened? And don't tell me it was from riding that damn skateboard!"

Beca looked pleadingly at her aunt, "Please just go to sleep, Aunt May."

"I _CAN'T_ sleep! Don't you understand? I can't sleep knowing that you're out there doing god knows what!"

Beca lowered her head and slipped her hands into her back pockets.

"Bec, listen to me, secrets have a cost they're not for free. Not now not ever. I need to know that you're safe."

Beca looked away and nodded before walking past her aunt and going up to her room.

 **A/N: Yayyyy finally we got Beca in the suit. What did you think? What did you like best from this chapter? Let me know :) Remember to leave reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: And we're back with another chapter :). I hope everyone is enjoying the story. If there's any particular scene from any spiderman movie I will try to include it. I got a suggestion to do a scene. Once you read it, you know who you are and I hope I did it justice :) Keep the reviews coming, guys! I love reading them.**

It took a week for the word to go out about a masked vigilante roaming the skies of New York City. The police weren't so thrilled about this sudden act of "heroics". The Chief of Police broadcasted that there was an arrest warrant against the masked menace. Many people stood up to say that the hero was providing a public service. Many believed that the hero should leave the heroics to the cops. The only thing that everyone seemed to agree on was the name they gave the hero. _Spider-Man_.

Beca slapped the newspaper out of Jesse's hand. He and Amy doubled over laughing while Beca stood there with her arms crossed.

"Are you two done?" She narrowed her eyes. Jesse placed his hand on his stomach, Amy wiped away a tear from the corner of her eye.

"Sorry, Bec, but it's really funny how sexist the media can be." Jesse snorted.

Beca shook her head, "I'm pretty sure this picture of me makes it pretty fucking clear that I have boobs." The photographer waved the newspaper in her friends faces.

Amy grabbed the newspaper and took a look, "Well your back was slightly turned-"

"Not helping, Amy."

Jesse took a seat in the desk chair, only to be forced out by Amy. Jesse walked over to Beca's bed before speaking.

"Well maybe it's a good thing? I mean, now no one can suspect that it's really you."

Beca scoffed, "Who would suspect a nobody like me?"

Amy laughed, "Exactly. That's why they always make awesome superheros!"

Jesse rolled his eyes, "What she _means_ to say is, you're in the clear."

Beca nodded, "Yeah, I guess you're right."

That night, Beca snuck out once she was certain her aunt was asleep. The hero swung from building to building, giving herself a good amount of height before free falling, catching herself before she hit the ground. She landed on top of a billboard when she felt a buzzing against her temple. She called this her _Spidey Sense_. Beca scanned the area for anything that may have triggered the buzzing. Her eyes landed on Chloe just below her, crossing the street. The buzzing became more and more intense when she watched Chloe walk passed a group of men smoking cigarettes against the brick wall of an apartment building. When Beca saw the men send predatory looks at Chloe and began to follow her, she clenched her fists and swung over to the next building above them.

"Hey, honey. Where you off to?" A man wearing a bandana smirked as he and his friends followed Chloe into an alley. The other men whistled at the redhead. Chloe sped up, trying to make a sharp turn at the corner but one of the men stepped in front of her.

"Leave me the hell alone!" The man grabbed Chloe by the waist and pushed her against the brick wall.

"I'd be a whole lot nicer if I was you." Chloe struggled against his grasp while the other men crowded around her. Beca swooped down, landing quietly behind them.

"Funny. I could say the same to you!"

The men turned around and glared at the vigilante. Beca took note of how Chloe's eyes seemed to lighten up at the sight of her savior.

"Lookie here, boys. It's Spider- _Twerp_."

Beca shook her head, "Leave the trash talk to me, buddy." Three men ran towards her. One went for her abdomen, attempting to tackle her. Beca grabbed him by the waist and threw him towards the trash cans behind her. She threw her arms up repeatedly as the men threw punches. Beca flipped over two of them and shot webs in their direction. Once she at least had one guy trapped in a cocoon of her own webs, she shot another one to bring him closer to her. Once he was close enough, she back flipped and kicked him in the face, sending him back and right on top of his buddy by the trash cans. Chloe watched in amazement as her hero took out every last one of the thugs. At some point during the fight, Beca had her mask pulled off her. Luckily, she was in a shadowy part of the alley. She roundhouse kicked the last thug, sending him back. Beca bent down and grabbed her mask, she looked over at Chloe and saw her walking towards her.

"Hey, wait up." Chloe jogged up to her hero when she turned the other way. Once Chloe reached the brick wall that Beca was near a second ago, she frowned when she saw that the vigilante was nowhere to be seen.

Chloe turned on her heel to look around the alley. Suddenly, Beca slid down on her web behind her.

"You should be more careful next time, miss."

Chloe sprung back around, taken by surprise.

"I can rely on you, though, can't I" Chloe winked. Beca was grateful of her mask, it was able to hide the immense blush that crept onto her cheeks.

"Of course. But, I won't always be there. Promise to be careful?" Beca was sure to sound as sincere as possible. As much as she wanted to promise Chloe that she will always be there, she couldn't.

"I promise" Chloe squinted her eyes when she looked at the upside down masked face in front of her.

"You know, for a menace, you're not all that bad. My dad was wrong about you."

Beca raised her eyebrow, "Your dad?"

"Yeah, he's the chief of police. He-" Chloe let out a chuckle, "He does not like you very much."

Beca took one hand off her web to scratch her head, "Really? I didn't quite pick that up. I thought we were great friends."

Chloe laughed, "You remind me of someone.."

Beca froze, "Oh..?"

Chloe raised her eyebrow, she took a step closer.

Beca cleared her throat, "Not much for person space are you, Re-..miss."

"Nope, not really. I just want to properly show my gratitude." Chloe reached up to Beca's mask and rolled it down, exposing the hero's chin and lips.

"You're a girl, aren't you?"

Beca smiled, "What gave it away?"

Chloe looked at her as if she asked a really stupid question, "Well the boobs were a dead giveaway. Not to mention your bone structure."

Beca laughed, "Well at least one of you has a brain. But I'll keep Spider-Man. It already caught on."

"Anything you want _me_ to call you?" Chloe asked.

Beca shrugged, "My friends call me Webhead."

Chloe chuckled and shook her head. She took another step forward, Beca's grip tightened around the web. Chloe smiled once more before leaning in to claim Beca's lips. Beca, of course, returned it. The brunette released Chloe's top lip to capture her bottom. The redhead pulled away, beaming at her hero.

"Thanks for saving me."

Beca nodded, "N-no problem." She mentally punched herself in the face when she heard her voice crack. The two girls turned their heads towards the street when they heard police sirens.

Chloe turned back to the girl in front of her, "I think that's your cue."

"Do you want me to take you home?"

Chloe smiled, "No I'll be fine. Go on and save another damsel in distress." Chloe reached up and folded Beca's mask back down her neck. Once the action was done, Beca shot up her web and swung away with a content sigh.

* * *

Beca landed on Jesse's fire escape, she reached down and opened the window before slipping inside his room. She pulled her mask off, tossing it on the corner of his bed. The brunette walked over to her sleeping friend. Chuckling when she saw he was laying on his stomach with his mouth open, a small wet spot was forming on his pillow from the drool that was sliding down the corner of his mouth. With a quick flick of her wrist she shot a web at his face causing him to spring up and turn around with his fists up.

When he noticed the intruder was his best friend, he lowered his hands and sighed.

"What the hell, Beca." He settled back down, crossing his legs.

Beca sat at the edge of his bed, "I saved a particular redhead just moments ago."

Jesse, suddenly interested, raised his eyebrow, "Chloe? What happened?"

"A group of guys followed her into an alley and I, being the charming knight in shining amor that I am, swooped in and stopped them from doing anything bad to her."

Jesse smiled. He furrowed his eyebrows when a thought came to mind.

"Did she noti-"

"No she didn't know it was me. BUT, she _did_ realize I was a girl and I found out that her dad is the chief of police.

Jesse snorted, "That fucking sucks. What happened after everything went down?"

Beca smiled and took a pause. Jesse tilted his head and narrowed his eyes.

"What happened in that alley, Prince Charming?"

"She kissed me."

Jesse's eyes widened, "Really? Well that sucks even more!"

Beca furrowed her eyebrows, "Did you not hear me? She. Kissed. Me."

Jesse shook his head, "Well, yes she kissed you but to her she didn't kiss _you_."

"What?"

Jesse groaned, "She kissed Spider-Man. Not Beca Mitchell."

* * *

"Yeah, Jesse's right. In her mind she just made out with a famous vigilante. Not even realizing it was the girl with the massive crush that sits behind her in English." Amy patted Beca on the back. The photographer rolled her eyes. She hated the concept of logic that her friends were throwing at her.

"I hate you guys." Beca muttered.

Jesse laughed, opening his locker and pulling out his English notebook.

"Sorry, Bec. But at least you kissed her. The only down side is, she doesn't know." He snapped his fingers, "At least now we know she isn't straight!"

Amy scoffed, "Oh please, my gaydar picked up on her the second I saw her and Beca first make eye contact."

The three friends walked over to their english class, seeing Chloe sitting on her desk talking to Aubrey and Stacie.

"Why the hell would you kiss him?!" Aubrey shoved Chloe on the shoulder.

"Okay, first of all, she's a girl. Second of all, she saved me. You know I'm a sucker for heroics." Chloe laughed when Aubrey rolled her eyes.

"How bad did those guys get their asses beaten?" Stacie leaned forward, wanting to know every detail.

Amy nudged Beca on the hip, "Looks like you got yourself a little fan club."

Beca rolled her eyes and took her seat. Aubrey turned around and looked down at the brunette before speaking in a louder voice.

"So, Chloe, I over heard Tom say he wanted to ask you out."

Beca's hand slipped, causing her pen to make an obnoxious line over the header of her looseleaf. Aubrey saw this and continued.

"He's really cute. You should go for it."

Chloe pursed her lips, "Yeah, Luke told me but I told him I would consider it."

After that, Aubrey looked down to see Beca biting her lip. Stacie caught on to what the blonde was doing and gave her a look of disapproval.

Jesse overheard the blonde and looked over to his friend, Amy flicked his ear.

"You have the bitchiest crushes."

Aubrey turned around and raised her eyebrow. Jesse's eyes widened, "Hey, Aubrey." He offered her a small wave. The blonde grinned and turned back around.

Jesse threw his head down onto his arms that were resting on the desk. Amy covered her mouth to muffle her laughter.

"I'm not sure if I'm even sorry."

"I hate you so much."

* * *

At the end of the day, Beca was collecting her homework from her locker when she received a poke on her shoulder. She turned around and smiled when she saw Chloe standing behind her.

"Chloe, hey."

The redhead beamed at the photographer, "Someone looks happy to see me."

Beca's cheeks reddened, she opened and closed her mouth before shrugging.

Chloe smiled, "I just wanted to ask if the whole going out thing was still on the table?"

Beca raised her eyebrows, "Uh...yeah, totally. Um what did you have in mind?"

Chloe reached over to Beca's back pocket where she saw the girls phone peeking out. She raised it up to the brunette.

"Password, please."

Beca blushed, "It's um..Alohomora.." Chloe raised her eyebrow.

"It's the unlocking spell in Harry Potter." Beca elaborated.

Chloe smiled, "You're so cute."

Beca quickly typed in the password before shaking her head, "Nah..just a huge Harry Potter nerd."

"Which is really cute." The redhead added her number into Beca's phone and sent herself a text. Once her phone made a chime, she retrieved it and sent Beca a text with her address.

"That's my address. My mom is making branzino, you should come tonight." Beca nodded. Chloe turned around to leave before remembering something.

"Oh! The apartment number is 2016. Don't forget!"

"I won't." Beca smiled.

* * *

"Cross Species Genetics are finally working. I've successfully transferred the lizards DNA to help Billy regrow that limb." Curt looked into the mouses cage, marveling at how the creature was adapting.

"Yes, it's a great accomplishment but how far along are the human trials?"

"Not for a while. I suggest you be patient if you want the most promising results."

"Norman Osborn doesn't have the time. He's dying, Curt. Save him."

Curt continued to look down at Billy.

"Rajit, we need to wait."

"What we need is to start the human trials. You need to start them now." Rajit picked up the serum.

"No I don't and no I won't. People die, even Norman Osborn." Curt picked up his work and walked over to the door. Rajit stopped him by his stump.

"Where are earth are going to find the people to volunteer?" Curt scoffed.

"I was thinking the veterans hospital is a place to start."

"You're crazy."

"Am I? I'm thinking about the sake of Mr. Osborn. Whereas, you are behaving like a cheap shot. It's a little late for that, Curt. Eight years too late. Richard Mitchell was saying back then what you are saying now"

Curt froze, "I had nothing to do with what happened with the trials eight years ago."

"Is that what you told his daughter Beca?" Rajit gave Curt a knowing look.

"I don't know what you're saying.."

"You don't know or you don't want to know?"

"I won't start the trials, Rajit."

Rajit nodded, "Very well. The operation is out of your hands now," He held up the serum, "Say goodbye to that arm you dreamed of. You're finished." Rajit exited the office, sending everyone home.

Curt paced his office, he stopped when he reached the glass monitor. His arm's reflection made the illusion that he had both arms raised. The desire to have his arm back was overwhelming him. Without hesitation, he walked out of his office and into the lab where he set up the serum into a syringe. The green liquid filled the vile, he examined it before taking it back to his desk. Once he was seated, he raised his stump and injected himself with the serum. The liquid entering his system, causing a pain to shoot up his arm. The immense pain caused him to pass out.

* * *

Beca walked up to the front entrance of Chloe's building. Just as she was about to enter the building, the very large doorman extended his arm out in front of her.

"Can I help you?" He asked, his deep voice sent shivers down Beca's spine and not the good kind.

"Uh, I'm visiting a friend."

"Mhm..nice try." He opened the door to allow a fellow resident enter the building, narrowing his eyes when Beca attempted to slip through. She walked away to the side of the building, only having one other idea in mind.

Beca landed on Chloe's fire escape, she took a moment to admire the redhead that was seated on her bed reading her book. Once she realized she looked like a creepier, she knocked gently against the window. Chloe looked up and smiled when she saw Beca.

The redhead opened the window, staring at the girl in awe.

"Hey, how'd you get out there?"

Beca shrugged, "Fire escape. Your doorman is pretty intimidating."

Chloe laughed, "It's twenty stories."

She stepped back to allow the girl to hop into her room, "It's fine."

Beca took a glance around, "So this is your room.."

"Yup, this is my room."

"Pink. Of course it's yours." The girls laughed. Beca swung her bag over to her chest and unzipped it.

"I got your mom, uh, something-" Beca sighed when she saw that the flowers she bought had been crushed. Chloe covered her mouth to contain her laugh.

"Wow, they're beautiful."

Beca turned them around, "Right, I saw them and I just _had_ to get them." Beca was glad her sarcasm was always there to help her through her tough times.

The girls were interrupted when the door suddenly opened. Mr. Beale looked at Beca with a stern look.

"Oh, dad, this is Beca."

Beca looked at Chloe and then back at her father.

"Hey, nice to meet you, sir." She grinned. He accepted the handshake she offered.

"Ditto. Well, dinner is ready." He looked down at their guest, "Hope you like branzino."

"Who doesn't."

* * *

Waking up moments later, Curt reached up to rub his head. He raised his other arm to bring it on top of his desk, only to have it hit the edge. Confused, he looked down and saw a scaly substance surrounding the area of his stump. Bringing it onto the desk, he ripped through the top and was shocked to see a fully grown arm inside. Without wasting any time, he peeled away the remaining skin and lifted his new arm. He moved his fingers, twisted his wrist, and even brought his fingers up to touch the lightbulb of his desk lamp.

He laughed with delight when he felt the pain.

"Marvelous," He reached over to grab the phone, "Emma, its Curt. Is he there?"

"I'm afraid not, sir. The car is taking him to the veterans hospital in Brooklyn."

"N-n-no he can't, Emma, you have to stop him-" A sharp pain shot in his temple, he reached up and cradled his head in his hands.

"I would, sir. But I always lose him when he's on the bridge. I'll make sure he returns your call as soon as possible."

Curt dropped the phone, the pain was excruciating. He made his way out of the building, and, to his luck, was able to get a cab. He reached for the car door handle but retracted it when he saw his hand worsening.

"Where to, man?" The cab driver tapped his fingers against the steering wheel.

"Holden Avenue across the river. I'm in a hurry."

"No problem. We taking the tunnel or the bridge?"

"Bridge. Take the bridge." He raised his hand and his breathing started to quicken when he saw claws beginning to form.

"You alright there, man-" The cab driver turned around, his eyes widening when he saw his customer with green scales on his face.

"Just... **drive** " Curt growled.

The cab driver turned back around, "N-no problem, sir."

* * *

Beca tried to poke through the fish with her knife, barely being able to make a small opening. Chloe's mom looked over at her daughters friend and noticed her having some trouble.

"You're having some trouble, dear? The head goes on-Simon, help Chloe's friend with her fish." Chloe's little brother hopped off his chair and walked over to the brunette.

"Oh, I had no idea." she laughed sheepishly.

Simon smirked, "First time?"

"Yeah.." Beca looked up to see Chloe giggling. Once Simon finished cutting the fish, he returned to his seat.

"So honey how was work today?" Chloe's mom, Kelly, asked her husband at the head of the table.

Simon lifted his head up, "Oh yeah, did you catch that spider guy yet?"

Beca took a sip of her water and looked back down at her food.

Mr. Beale placed his fork down, "No we haven't _but_ we will. This kid is an amateur, he leaves clues, he's assaulting civilians in the dead of night. He's dangerous, son."

Chloe shook her head, "I don't believe that."

"Honey, one encounter doesn't mean you know this person."

 _The kiss says otherwise_ , Beca smirked to herself.

Mr. Beale turned to Beca, "Something funny?"

Beca looked up and cleared her throat, "I, personally, wouldn't say he was assaulting anyone. I saw a video of the incident with the car thief and I think most people would say this guy was..." Beca thought for the right words, "Providing a public service."

Mr. Beale sniggered, "Most people would be wrong. If I wanted the car thief off the street...he'd already be off the street."

Beca's smart ass comment acted as a reflex, "Why wasn't he then?"

Chloe chuckled lightly. Mr. Beale looked over at his daughter, mentally asking her _This is the kind of people you associate with?_

Beca continued, "I just think this guy is trying to provide a sense of security that the police can't."

Mr. Beale narrowed his eyes, "So you think the police force isn't providing enough security? We suddenly need a wannabe hero to keep us safe?"

"I'm not saying that. I don't think he's a hero at all but I'm also not saying that he's a criminal."

"Let me let you in on a little secret, kid. The car thief was leading us to the leader of the entire month long operation. He's also a suspect to a recent shooting. Then this criminal shows up, with no knowledge of this and he ruins the entire ambush. He's hunting down criminals that all look the same like he has some sort of personal vendetta. He's not protecting anyone, Rebecca."

"Beca, let's go get some air hmm?" Chloe stood up and walked to the doorway.

Beca lowered her utensils, "Thank you for having me. I apologize I insulted you, it wasn't my intention."

Mr. Beale gave her a curt nod, "You're welcome."

"The food was really good, Mrs. Beale. Thank you."

Beca followed Chloe onto the balcony, both girls leaning against the edge overlooking the city.

"You sure put on quite the show in there, Mitchell." The redhead laughed. Beca leaned further over the edge.

"I'm really sorry. I thought your dad was gonna arrest me the second I disagreed with him."

Chloe smiled, "I wouldn't have let him arrest you."

The redhead watched Beca as she looked down at the street, "Why were you getting so defensive?"

Beca shrugged, "I just think Spider-Man is being misunderstood."

Chloe scanned the brunettes face, there was something off about the girl but she wasn't sure what.

"Are you sure that's all it is-"

"Are you really going out with Tom?" Beca quickly changed the subject.

Chloe chuckled, "Is there a reason that I shouldn't?"

"He can be a jerk is all.."

Chloe stepped closer to the brunette, "Is there something you're not telling me?"

Beca blinked, "What do you mean?"

"You tell me." Chloe shot back, she raised her eyebrow when the brunette remained silent. With a nod she started to walk back towards the door. In a swift motion, Beca flicked her wrist and shot a web at Chloe's waist. With a gentle tug, Beca brought Chloe right into her arms.

"Y-you're-"

Beca crashed her lips onto Chloe's. The redhead immediately pulled the brunette closer by the collar of her leather jacket.

"You're Spider-Man?" Chloe whispered. Beca chuckled when they pulled away.

"Have you been more careful like you promised?"

Chloe smiled. Who knew her hero would be the girl that she was crushing on.

"You're always gonna be there, though." Chloe said with confidence.

Beca smiled, "I'll try my best." Chloe pulled her back into a kiss, immediately deepening it. Beca opened her mouth to allow Chloe's tongue to slip inside. Beca tightened her grip around Chloe's waist, bringing her even closer.

"Chloe!" The voice didn't register to the two girls.

Kelly opened the balcony door, "Chlo-"

Both girls pulled away from each other. Beca stepped back and looked down at the street again. Chloe rubbed the back of her neck.

"Yeah, mom."

"You're father wants you inside, honey."

"Okay. I'll be right in."

" _Now_ , Chloe."

The redhead rolled her eyes, "Fine."

Kelly went back to the dining room, leaving Beca and Chloe to process what just happened. Chloe turned back to the photographer and couldn't help but let out a laugh.

"Let's go."

Beca began to follow Chloe over to the door, stopping when her Spidey Sense started to buzz. She slowly turned back around to the edge of the balcony. Police sirens beginning to wail. She saw Chloe's dad enter a cop car and speed off. Chloe turned around and furrowed her eyebrows. Before she can ask what happened, Beca hopped over the ledge.

"Boy, I'm in trouble."

* * *

Rajit sat in the back seat of the car, examining the serum in his hand. The cars ahead weren't moving.

"Will you go see what the problem is?" He watched the driver exit the car. Rajit slipped the serum into his coat pocket and waited. The car was then pushed from the back.

"Excellent." He rolled his eyes. Another push sent his car to the side, crashing into the car in front of him.

"Hey!-" He looked out the window and saw people screaming and running in terror. He looked through the back window and saw cars being thrown in different directions. Rajit scooted over to the door and pulled the handle, groaning when it didn't budge.

Beca landed on the top of the bridge, placing her bag next to her. She looked down and saw a creature making its way across the bridge, flipping cars in the process.

"What the hell?" Beca pulled her shirt over her head, her suit glistening in the light of the moon. She slipped her mask on and jumped down, bringing her knees and arms up as she did so. The vigilante swung over to the creature just as it was about to throw Rajit's car into the water.

"AND DOWN CAME THE _SPIDER_ AND KNOCKED THE CREATURE OUT" Beca kicked the creature onto its back, giving her enough time to catch the car with a web and tying it to the bridge's ledge. She turned around and saw the creature making its escape. Just as she was about to follow it, a man yelled.

"Somebody help! Help me, my kid is trapped!" Beca swung over to one of the cars she rescued and landed on the bumper. She slammed her fingers into the glass and pulled it out. Inside was a screaming little boy.

"Daddy! Help!"

Beca leaned in slightly, "Hey, buddy, it's okay."

"No, get away from me!"

"Look, bud." She pulled her mask off. The little boy turned around, slightly calmer.

"I'm just a normal teenager. Wanna hold onto my mask?"

The boy nodded, still hesitant. Beca tossed him her mask.

"What's your name?" Beca glanced at a bag sitting on the other seat, seeing a name written in sloppy hand writing.

"Jack?"

"Yes.."

"Let's get you outta here, huh?" Beca started to carefully climb into the car. What she didn't know was the the gasoline beginning to drip down to the hood of the car.

"Stay very still, okay?" Once Beca reached Jack, she held onto the back of his seat.

"I'm gonna count to three. When I get to three I'm gonna unhook the belt and I want you to hold onto that seat in front of you, okay?" Beca spoke carefully. Jack nodded.

"One..two..three" She pulled the seatbelt off of Jack. The little boy fell forward and clung onto the seat in front of him.

"Awesome, bud-" The hood of the car burst into flames, Jack started to panic.

Beca reached out to grab him but her fast motion cause her web to snap. She quickly shot another one, causing her to be pushed out of the car. She had one hand on the web and the other on the bumper.

"J-Jack, I need you to climb now!"

Jack shook his head, "I can't!"

"Yes you can!" Beca looked up to see the web beginning to break.

"Arrgg. P-Put the mask on, bud. It's gonna make you strong." Beca nodded with encouragement as Jack slipped on the mask and started making his way up to her.

"Move a little faster, kiddo!" Beca could feel the bumper beginning to break.

Jack took another step forward. Beca looked up and saw the web was a second closer to breaking. Just before Jack can reach up to grab Beca's arm, the bumper snapped sending him down with the car.

"Ahh!"

"Jack!" Beca aimed and shot a web directly at his chest. She watched as he clung onto it and the car hit the water with a splash. The vigilante pulled Jack up and they returned to the ledge of the bridge where he was happily greeted by his father.

"My son." Jack hugged his father around his shoulders. Beca balanced herself on the ledge, watching the father plant loving kisses on his son's forehead.

Beca looked up when the father turned to him.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Spider-Man."

* * *

Jesse and Amy barged into Beca's room that night with panicked faces.

"You nearly gave us a heart attack!" "It wouldn't kill you to _call,_ you know!"

Beca was seated on her bed, still dressed in her suit. She looked down at her mask.

"You okay?" Jesse asked. He and Amy took a seat next to Beca.

The hero shook her head, "A kid almost died today," she looked up at her friends, "And I saved him. Brought him back to his dad."

Amy nodded, "Yeah, it was all over the news. It's awesome, Beca-"

"I know I know. But, I just hit me that-"

"This is the responsibility that comes with all of this," Jesse gestured to her suit, "You can officially call yourself a hero."

"Maaybe not the cops, but, you get the idea." Amy laughed. Beca smiled and nodded. That night opened her eyes in a way she never knew she would experience. She understood her father's philosophy in a whole new meaning.

 **A/N: Uh oh. The Lizard! Did you guys like it? Leave me suggestions of different scenes you wanna see. Keep those reviews coming, guys!**


	5. Chapter 5: Part One

**A/N: Look at me...spoiling you guys.**

"So what was it?" Chloe asked. She was leaning against the headboard of her bed while Beca laid her head on the redheads lap. Chloe ran her fingers through the brunettes hair.

"It looked like a lizard..I didn't get a good look at it but it was definitely a reptile." Beca sighed. She stopped by to check on the redhead the same night, who thought it was really cute that the photographer showed so much concern.

Beca pursed her lips, "What should I do?"

Chloe ceased her hands motions to look down at the brunette, "Nothing, obviously."

Beca propped herself on her elbows and turned to Chloe, "I can't just sit back and do nothing, Chlo-"

"Yes you can!" Chloe let out a sigh, "Bec, you're gonna get yourself seriously hurt."

Beca grinned, "I can take care of myself."

"You say that now but anything can happen," Chloe looked out the window, "The last thing I need is to see on the news that _Spider-Man_ is dead."

Beca was now on her knees, furrowing her eyebrows, "Hey," she cupped Chloe's cheeks in her hands, "Don't think like that."

Chloe pulled Beca into her, wrapping her arms around the vigilante. Her fingers traced circles against the spandex suit. Beca laid her head on the redhead's shoulder, snaking her arms around Chloe's midsection. They stayed like that for a while until Chloe broke the silence.

"What are we?"

Beca pulled back to see Chloe pursing her lips with a confused expression.

"What do you wanna be?"

Chloe smiled, "Well I obviously really like you..I'm guessing the feelings are mutual?"

Beca smiled brightly and nodded.

Chloe flashed her a smile, "Will you be my girlfriend?" Beca nodded and leaned in to capture Chloe's lips with her own. Chloe smiled into the kiss as she brought her arms up around her girlfriends neck. Beca pushed the redhead back against the mattress. The hero had her forearms laying beside Chloe's head, her hips pushing down occasionally. When Chloe felt the vigilante grind on her she pulled back slightly with a small smile spread across her face. She moved her head away teasingly when Beca attempted to reconnect their lips. The redhead allowed their lips to lightly brush against each other before speaking.

"Easy, Spidey." Chloe purred.

Beca laughed, "You're spitting in the face of my badass alter ego name, Beale."

"I made it better, wall crawler."

Beca leaned back to look down at Chloe, "You're having _way_ too much fun with this."

"You bet I am, web slinger. I can do this all night." Chloe laughed, she leaned up and pecked Beca on the cheek.

Beca smiled, "Lemme take you somewhere."

Chloe raised her eyebrow, "Now?"

Beca shrugged, "Yeah, why not?"

"It's midnight..where can we possibly go?"

Beca laughed, "You're girlfriend is Spider-Man. Are you really asking me that question?" Chloe shook her head and laughed. Beca shifted onto her knees, moving to the side to allow Chloe to sit up. The brunette grabbed her mask and slipped it on before making her way over to the window, swinging a leg out and raising her hand for Chloe to take. The redhead walked over and took it. Beca hopped onto the ledge of the fire escape, pulling Chloe up with her.

"Hold onto my neck-"

"Trust me, I'll be holding on for dear life." Beca laughed, the redhead hooked her arms tightly around her girlfriends neck. Beca counted down from three before dropping down. Chloe tucked her face into Beca's shoulder, she raised her head when she felt them being pulled up. Beca swung from building to building, Chloe's face broke out into a smile. Beca soon landed on a clock tower. Gently setting Chloe down when they reached the surface.

"Wow..we're really high up." Chloe carefully leaned over to look down at the ground.

"If I were to fall would you be able to catch me?" The redhead asked, her eyes widening at the thought.

Beca folded her arms and laughed, "Yeah, Chlo. But please don't test it out."

"Don't have to tell me twice...or at all." The redhead walked over to her girlfriend, who had her mask off once again.

Beca took hold of both her hands and lowered them onto the floor. She brought her arm around Chloe's shoulder, bringing her close. The girls looked at the stars that night, like a typical cliche first date.

* * *

Beca was organizing her books in her locker when suddenly the metal door was slammed shut. She was prepared to beat the ass of whoever did it, she turned her head and saw Aubrey narrowing her eyes...she was still willing to beat her ass.

"What the hell, Posen!"

Aubrey raised her finger, "Don't. Chloe told me about you two and I'm just here to _warn_ you-"

Beca rolled her eyes, "Let me save you the oxygen, I don't have any intention of hurting your best friend. I swear I'm going to treat her right and if I ever make her cry...," she sighed, "I'll let you punch me in the face."

Aubrey scoffed, "Oh please, I would have punched you in the face either way."

Beca patted Aubrey on the shoulder before walking past her.

"Always a pleasure, Posen."

Aubrey glared at the back of the girls head, "I'll hunt you down if you hurt her!"

Beca smiled as she turned the corner of the hallway, bumping into Luke.

"Watch where you're going, small person."

Beca snorted, " _Small person?_ Is that really the best you can do?"

Luke glared down at the brunette, "Don't make me put you in your place. You think you're cool now just because you, by some miracle, got Chloe to fall for you?"

Beca raised her eyebrow, "How did _you_ hear that?"

"You ruined Tom's chances with her. She rejected him this morning, saying she had a _girl_ friend. At first I thought it was really hot but when I found out it was you..man, that just killed it."

Beca rolled her eyes, shoving him to the side and walking past him.

"She doesn't belong with you!"

Beca clenched her fists as she walked up to Amy and Jesse, who overheard the conversation.

"Don't listen to him, Bec." Jesse said, looping his thumbs under the straps of his bag.

Amy nodded, "It's comforting to know that you can punch the daylights out of him. He deserves it after all the shit he put you through."

Jesse narrowed his eyes at the blonde, "Don't encourage her to use her powers for evil! You'll be at fault if she ends up as a super villain."

Amy quirked her eyebrow, "You need to isolate yourself from your comic books." The blonde turned around to see Beca with her eyebrows raised.

"You guys are so weird."

* * *

Beca walked into her house, turning her music off when she saw Aunt May approach her.

"Hi, honey, how was school?"

"Pretty good."

"Wonderful. I'll be out of town for the week, okay? The office is sending me and my partner on a business trip. I left you money for _food_. I'll call to check in."

"Okay, have fun." Beca waved goodbye as Aunt May walked outside with her luggage, entering her car and driving off.

"What's a vigilante do when they have the house to themselves...?"

Ten minutes later, Beca is seated on the floor of her room with Jesse, Amy, and Chloe.

"So. This Lizard...I _need_ to track this thing down."

Chloe looked down at the newspapers that were scattered in the middle of them.

"What you _need_ to do is leave it to the police." She muttered.

"Not an option. Jesse," She threw her mask at the boy that had his face buried in his phone.

"Hmm?"

"Any ideas? You're the brains in this group."

Jesse locked his phone, setting it down beside him, "Alright, umm," He looked up at the ceiling as he thought, "Have you seen any patterns?"

Beca pursed her lips and looked down at the newspapers, "Nothing that's on here, no."

Amy tapped her chin, "Think. Lizards...where would you most likely find them?" The blonde turned to the redhead beside her.

"Chloe?"

Chloe shrugged. Beca sighed, "Babe, please-"

"I don't like the idea of you running around looking for this thing, Beca."

"But you let your dad go." Beca shot back.

Jesse and Amy looked at each other as the tension in the room increased.

"Beca, that isn't fair-"

"Chlo, your dad could get hurt fighting this thing-"

"And what? You can't? You're not made of steel, Beca! You're not invincible!"

Amy stood up, along with Jesse, "We are _ravenous._ We're gonna go get a pizza any suggestions?...No? Okay, come on, Amy." The two fled the room, leaving the couple to sort out their problems.

"I heal quickly, Chloe. Your dad doesn't. I can't promise you that I'm gonna stay away from this but I CAN promise that the SECOND things start to get way outta hand, I'll leave and save the fight for another day." That's all Beca was willing to compromise.

Chloe bit her lip, she was deeply skeptical about this compromise but she nodded anyway. Beca smiled and crawled across the floor to peck Chloe on the lips, followed by multiple kisses peppered all over her face. Chloe giggled, leaning her forehead against Beca's.

"I guess dating a superhero isn't all its cracked up to be."

Beca frowned, "For now I guess that's how it's gonna be but in the long run it'll be better. I promise."

Chloe shut her eyes, "Stop promising things. Just say it'll happen and leave it at that."

"I'm gonna find this thing. I'm gonna stop it. You'll be safe. Everything will be okay."

Chloe sighed, "You should check the sewers."

Beca furrowed her eyebrows, "Why the sewers?"

"Some lizards live in water," Chloe informed her, "Dr. Conners would know more than me, though. You should ask him."

* * *

The next day during her free period, Beca entered the empty office, not seeing anyone in the labs was peculiar to say the least.

"Dr. Conners?" Beca looked down at the desk in front of her and picked up an empty syringe. She brought it up closer to her face to have a look inside.

"It's not polite to snoop."

Beca turned around and smiled at the scientist. She placed the syringe down, back where she found it and sat down on the stool beside her.

"Sorry for intruding. I wanted to ask you something."

"Ask away." Curt looked at the white board behind him.

"How would a predator catch a reptile?"

Curt turned around to look at the teenager, tilting his head slightly.

"It's not exactly simple. Reptiles, such as lizards, are able to remove their own tails to distract their enemies. In my opinion, the cleverness puts them at the top of the food chain."

Beca nodded along, "Since they're cold blooded would they react differently to a change in temperature-"

"Why the sudden interest in the cold blooded?" Curt raised his chin, Beca took notice of how his skin seemed to be rather scaly.

"It's just a question...I have biology profiles for a project I'm working on."

"Very well. To answer your question, you'll have to catch one first. Although, they can be aggressive..when threatened."

Beca felt her temple begin to buzz.

"Now if you'll excuse me, Beca. I must be going, but I promise you," Curt escorted them out of his office, "Wonderful things are going to happen." Curt exited the lab, leaving Beca alone. She began to walk towards the exit when she heard something snap from behind her. She turned around, hearing more noises coming from behind a desk. She leaned over and gasped when she saw a large Billy eating another mouse. Beca snapped her head towards the door that Curt walked out of when the realization hit her.

 **A/N: Uh ohhh. How did you like Part One of Chapter 5 :). Keep those reviews coming guys!**


	6. Chapter 6: Part Two

_Are you sure it's him?_

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life, babe." Beca crossed the street once she exited the Oscorp tower. She called Chloe the second she came across the discovery upstairs in the lab.

 _Alright, I trust you. What are you gonna do now?_

Beca sighed, "How much of a chance do I have if I go to your dad with this?" The brunette playfully rolled her eyes when she heard Chloe laugh.

 _It's a very slim chance, doll face_

Beca chuckled, "Ew don't call me that!"

 _No problem, cuddle bear_

"You're making it worse, Beale."

 _Sugar tits?_

"Alright, weirdo. I'm gonna have to let you go. I just got to the station. Wish me luck."

 _Just keep the sarcasm down a notch and you'll be fine. Good luck, cuddle bear!_

Before Beca can complain about the nickname, the redhead ended the call. She took a deep breath and entered the police station. The photographer walked up to the front desk, slightly feeling intimidated by all the police officers. The man behind the desk looked up from his clip board.

"Can I help you, young lady?" He leaned forward and laced his fingers together on top of the desk.

"I was hoping I could talk to Captain Beale. It's pretty urgent." Beca made sure to sound as sincere as she could. The man, Officer Thomas, pointed his pen behind Beca. The brunette turned around and saw her girlfriends father standing by an evidence board near the back. She turned around, thanking the officer and walking over to Mr. Beale.

"Hey, Mr. Beal-"

"Rebecca..why are you not in school?"

"Uh..it's just Beca. Anyway, I had a free period and I-"

He walked past her, "Well I don't have a free period so I suggest you leave me to my job of protecting this fine city. Or do you still think I need the assistance of Spider-Man?"

Beca held back the urge to roll her eyes, "It's really important, sir. This can't wait."

Seeing that she wouldn't be leaving anytime soon, he decided to humor her.

"Make it quick." He looked down at Beca, crossing his arms.

"It's about the Lizard. It's..It's Dr. Conners."

Captain Beale sniggered, "My daughters boss? Care to explain?"

"He's been trying to use cross species genetics to regrow his arm but there was a problem with the formula. But now he got it to work and he used it and he turned himself into a giant Lizard."

Captain Beale blinked multiple times, looking down at his watch, "Thank you for wasting my valuable time, Miss Mitchell," He turned to the officer beside him,"Will you take her back to school, please?"

"Mr. Beale, please, you gotta believe me." Beca pulled her arms out of the mans grip and turned back to Captain Beale.

"You have to bring him in, sir. He's a danger to everyone." Beca pleaded. Captain Beale watched as his partner escorted Beca outside. He tapped on the computer next to him, getting the attention of the officer that was seated there.

"Bring me what ever you've got on Curt Conners."

* * *

After school, Beca and her friends were walking the streets of New York. Hoping to find evidence of anything lizard related.

"This is gonna take forever, you know that?" Amy kicked a pebbled into a hole of a sewer manhole. Just then, two green lizards poked their heads out of the hole before coming out to stand on top of the crate. Amy stopped in her tracks and pulled at Jesse's shirt.

"I'm a lizard whisperer."

Beca and Chloe looked down at the creaters on the ground. Chloe turned to her girlfriend.

"Do you have a plan?"

"The police needs evidence before they can further investigate. I'll gather enough evidence that I can and I'll hand it over."

Chloe furrowed her eyebrows, "You can't possibly expect it'll be that easy."

Beca folded her arms, "It'll have to do."

Chloe shook her head, "If you're going down there I'm coming with you."

Beca scoffed, "No you aren't!"

"I wasn't asking, Beca."

Jesse looked over at Amy, both with the same idea in mind.

"We're a team. We need to start acting like one. You can't fight off this thing and still get the evidence you need. We're all going with you. Tonight."

* * *

Jesse pulled the sewage grate they found behind a building, he let go with a sigh when it wouldn't budge.

"It's no use. Any other ideas?"

Beca walked over, gripping the bars with her hands and pulling it with enough force to tear it off. Chloe bit her lip as she watched her girlfriend's biceps flex, her suit making her muscles pop out even more.

"Put your game face on, Beale." Amy said, walking over to the grate to go down. Chloe joined them, not enjoying the smell that hit her when she hopped down to the floor.

"Ugh, it stinks."

"Well, it is a sewer, babe." Beca laughed. Everyone looked over at Beca, who had her mask on, and glared at her.

The teens walked down the tunnel, the sound of water dripping echoed around them. Amy tapped her fingers against Beca's camera that was hanging around her neck. Jesse stood beside her looking around the tunnel. They reached a small area filled with computers. The group climbed up to search the area, Beca walked over to a computer that had a video paused.

Jesse grabbed an empty syringe and examined it.

"This must be the serum." He said, passing it over to Amy who looked it over before snapping a picture. She walked over to Chloe who was looking down at a large paper. Before Amy can ask what it was, they heard a loud bang coming from further down the tunnel. Beca went into full attack mode, keeping her ears trained on any sort of noise, her fingers ready to press the trigger of her webshooters.

"Guys, stay behind me." Beca jumped down the edge, slowly walking towards the noise. Jesse held up his baseball bat, gripping it tightly. Chloe was behind everyone, she stopped when she felt something drip onto her shirt. Beca's Spidey Senses went off. She stopped in her tracks and turned around, seeing Chloe slowly look up at the ceiling.

"CHLOE MOVE!" Just as the Lizard jumped down from the ceiling, Beca shot a web at her stomach and pulled her out of the way. Chloe landed right into Becas arms, clenching onto the suit. Beca pushed the redhead behind her, Jesse and Amy standing behind Chloe.

"Guys! Make it quick!" Beca jumped over to the beast, her feet landing on its shoulders. She shot her webs onto its face, pulling and making it tumble backwards. The Lizard grabbed Beca by her waist and slammed her against the steel wall. Amy snapped multiple pictures before turning to Jesse and Chloe.

"We can't just stand in the middle of the fight. Follow me." The blonde leaded them further down the tunnel, turning towards a gate.

"Swanson, make that bat useful." Amy pointed at the lock. Jesse smashed the lock three times, opening it once it finally broke. He walked through once the girls went in. They leaned against the gate, holding onto the bars as they watched the fight unravel. Chloe ducked her head as she saw the Lizard slash Beca in the back with its claws. The Lizard grabbed Beca by the throat and pinned her against the wall.

" **You think you can stop me! I'm getting stronger everyday!"** The Lizard growled. Beca clawed at its claws that were tightening around her neck. The Lizard's claws extended as they scraped against Beca's suit, the hero let out a cry of pain when she felt her skin tear under them.

"We need to do something!" Chloe cried. Jesse looked around the room they were in, smiling when he saw a fire extinguisher. He ran over to it and grabbed it off its place on the wall before making his way over to the gate.

"Here's the plan"

Beca shot a web in the creatures face, only momentarily stunning it. It gave her enough time to break free and get a good enough distance away as she bent her knees, ready to attack.

"Spidey! Shoot him again!" Chloe yelled. Beca shot more webs in the Lizards direction. Trapping him in a cocoon.

"Now!" Jesse kicked the gate open and sprayed the Lizard with the fire extinguisher, beaming the steel container at its head. The sudden impact caused it to tumble back onto the floor. The group ran back down the tunnel when the Lizard showed no sigh of rising. Amy stopped in her trackes when she realized the camera was no longer around her neck.

"Bec, your camera!"

"It doesn't matter. We gotta go!"

* * *

Everyone went into Jesse's jeep after Beca slipped on her sweatpants and hoodie that she left in a bag next to the sewage grate. The first stop was Chloe's house.

"Text me when you guys get home." The redhead looked to the front of the car where Amy and Jesse were seated.

"Will do."

Chloe turned her head towards Beca, "Lets go."

Beca raised her eyebrow, "What?"

"There's no way in hell I'm letting you go home with all those injuries. Lets go, I'm not taking no for an answer."

Beca sighed, "Later, guys."

After receiving whipping noises from her friends, she followed Chloe to the front of the building.

"Uh, I'll use the other way up."

Chloe rolled her eyes and nodded.

Once Chloe entered her room, she found Beca already seated on her desk chair.

"You have so many romance novels. It's unsettling that I can't seem to find any Harry Potter, Lord of the Rings or even The Hunger Games." Beca spun herself in the chair. Chloe tolled her eyes.

"Well excuse me for being a sucker for cliche first kisses." Right as Beca was about to explain to her that Ron and Hermione had a very cheesy kiss, there was a knock at her door. Beca thought fast and before Chloe can react, the brunette was clinging onto the ceiling.

The redhead bit her lip and opened the door, seeing her father with two mugs in his hands.

"Hey, dad."

Mr. Beale raised the mugs, "Simon made hot chocolate."

Chloe rolled her eyes, "I'm not seven, dad. I'm...very picky about anything containing fat and sugar."

Her father smirked, "Says the one who said last week that her dream was to live in a chocolate house."

"I don't recall ever saying that because like I said it's fattening," she shut her door. Opening it again a second later, "And chocolate makes you break out." Chloe shut her door, looking up to see her girlfriend trying very hard not to laugh.

"Chocolate house?" Beca whispered. Chloe rolled her eyes before opening her door again.

"Sorry, daddy. It's been a long night. I-I-I have cramps..so I'm feeling pretty pukey-"

"Oh..got it."

"-Not in the mood for sugar."

"Got it, Chlo"

"Thanks, daddy." She smiled brightly before shutting her door once again. She walked over to her bed and took a seat. Beca slid down on a web, stopping when her face was directly in front of Chloe's.

"Deja vu.." Beca said, raising her eyebrow.

Chloe chuckled, leaning over and closing the gap between them.

"Lets. Get you. Cleaned up." She said in between kisses. Beca dropped down, expertly landing on the floor.

Chloe gestured for Beca to remove the top half of her suit. Beca wiggled her eyebrows before unzipping her suit, letting the top half drape around her waist. Chloe took a moment to let her eyes roam Beca's physique. The brunette was wearing a black sports bra, definitely doing the world a favor by showing the perfect amount of cleavage. Chloe bit her lip as she looked down at the girls toned stomach, even with the scratches it looked insanely attractive- _Oh the scratches!_

Chloe patted the space next to her, Beca took a seat and leaned back on her hands to give Chloe better access. The redhead opened the first aid kit and pulled out a bottle of rubbing alcohol and a hand towel. She poured the liquid onto the towel and carefully dabbed the wounds. Smiling apologetically at Beca when the brunette winced.

Once she finished, Chloe wrapped Beca up in bandages. Smiling at her when her work was done.

"You'd make a great doctor. You're very gentle." Beca leaned over and placed a kiss on her girlfriends cheek.

"That's the plan." Chloe smiled.

"Well, thank you."

Chloe rubbed the brunettes arm, "Happy to."

* * *

The Lizard stood up from the floor, growling for not being able to stop the intruders. The creature began to make its way back to its hideout when something on the floor caught its attention. The Lizard grabbed the item and examined it, turning it around and reading Beca Mitchell on the back of the camera. The Lizard growled and crushed the camera in its hand.

 **A/N: and there you have it. Keep those reviews coming so i know you guys are enjoying it :).**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Loving the feedback, guys :). Sorry the wait. I'm going to try to keep the updates daily again. Luckily, I haven't been getting a lot of homework but when I do I'll most likely update maybe three days a week (fri, sat, sun). But, for now, the updates will be** daily. **Enjoy chapter 7!**

Beca leaned against her locker with her friends when Chloe walked up to them with Stacie and Aubrey close behind. Jesse smiled at Aubrey, surprisingly earning one in return.

"Hey, babe." Chloe leaned forward and pressed her lips against Beca's. The group shared some small talk when suddenly a large crowd of people began to run down the hallway. Beca subconsciously reached into her bag, feeling her suit and webshooters inside.

"Jesse. Amy. Take the girls outside with everyone else."

They nodded before grabbing the girls and leading them towards the exit.

"Why isn't she coming with us!" Aubrey yelled.

Chloe turned around before she exited the building. Her eyes widened when she saw The Lizard standing in front of Beca.

"Chloe, we gotta go!" Jesse grabbed her by the arm and pulled her outside.

Beca was able to adjust one webshooter before she was tossed into the lockers beside her. The brunette dropped her bag and jumped off the locker to latch herself on the ceiling, dropping herself on The Lizards back.

"Curt, snap out of it!" She yelled. Conners threw his back against the lockers. Once Beca fell off he used his tail to grab her by the waist. Before she was thrown into the physics lab, Beca shot a web at her bag and pulled it towards her.

She stood up from the floor and jumped into the gaping hole in the wall that she assumed is where Curt entered from. The hero quickly changed into her suit before standing completely still when she heard the creature enter the room.

" **Come out, come out, Beca.** " The Lizard growled. Beca grabbed her sneaker and tossed it over to The Lizard, hitting him in the face. She jumped out of her hiding place, landing on top of a desk. Before The Lizard was able to smash its fists on the vigilante, she jumped onto the ceiling and webbed him in the face when he looked up. Beca darted out of the room and back into the hallway. With The Lizard close behind her, she ran further down the hall. Curt used his tail to catch her once again, smashing her against the lockers.

"Don't. Make me. Have to. Hurt you!" Beca screamed with every collision she made with a locker. Curt tossed her through the double doors in front of them. The Lizard grabbed her by the head and smashed her face against the glass of the window. Beca tried to pull the claw off her but to no avail. Curt was then suddenly hit in the head with a trophy. He turned around and saw Chloe beginning to back away, holding the trophy up in front of her.

" **Chloe..** "

Curt threw his claw up and growled, ready to attack the redhead. Beca leaped in front of her girlfriend, blocking the large claw.

"Rethink that move, sir." Beca shot a web at his face and pulled, causing him to land face first onto the floor. She then began to maneuver herself around him while webbing him onto the floor. Once she was sure he was trapped, at least for the meantime, the hero jogged over to the redhead standing by the window.

"Good job."

"Why didnt you stay with Jesse and Amy?"

Chloe folded her arms, "How about a _thank you, Chloe, I almost died back there_ , before you start lecturing me."

Beca sighed. She grabbed the trophy from Chloe's hands and threw it towards the window beside them. Once the glass broke she grabbed Chloe by the waist and pulled her flush against her chest.

"Thank you. Now, please go to Jesse and stay there."

Chloe nodded and placed a kiss on the outline of the brunettes lips on the mask.

"I'm gonna throw you out the window, okay?"

"What?-" Beca tossed Chloe out the window and quickly shot a web at her stomach and tied it on the edge of the window sill. She turned around and saw The Lizard ripping his way through the webbing, letting out a loud snarl.

Beca shot a web at its face, "Tag, you're it!"

* * *

Chloe jogged over to the front of the school where everybody stood around trying to either contact their parents or the police.

Stacie ran towards the redhead, "You dumbass!"

"Why the hell did you go back?!" Aubrey chimed in. Jesse and Amy walked over.

"We'll explain later." Jesse gestured for the girls to follow him to the schools parking lot. They walked over to his car, once everyone entered the vehicle he drove off to Beca's house.

"Wait but where's Beca?" Stacie asked as they walked up the stairs of the front porch.

"She's fine." Jesse reassured. He led them up to Beca's room, taking his usual seat on her bed. Aubrey and Stacie stood by the door waiting for an explanation.

Jesse sighed, "Okay, you guys need to promise that what I'm about to say next, stays between us only."

Aubrey narrowed her eyes, "Depends on what it is."

Jesse rolled his eyes, he really did have the bitchiest crushes.

"Beca's Spider-Man."

Aubrey snorted, "You expect us to believe that?"

Stacie shook her head, "That doesn't make any sense."

Amy shrugged, "It was a freak accident in the Oscorp tower. She got bit by a radioactive spider and boom...super powers."

Aubrey turned towards the redhead who was fiddling with the purple flannel that was laid across the bed.

"Chloe..you knew this whole time? All those times that you said you were out studying or hanging out with Beca you were really messing around with a dangerous vigilante?!"

Amy laughed, "Well they _were.._ _hanging_ out. See, cause Beca's a spider.." Everyone narrowed their eyes at her, "Tough crowd." She muttered.

Chloe sighed, turning back to the angry blonde in front of her.

"Aubrey, I'm sorry but you need to understand why I didn't tell you two."

Stacie nodded, "I understand, don't worry. She saved my little brother that night on the bridge...and it's really cute to know that Beca was actually the one to save you that night-"

Aubrey's eyes widened, "Did you know then!?"

"No I didn't. I found out the night she came over for dinner."

Jesse excused himself and went downstairs. After getting a glass of water he walked into the living room and turned on the tv. His eyes widened when it showed the police searching the school for Spider-Man.

"Guys!"

The girls made their way downstairs and joined Jesse on the couch.

"Has Beca answered?" He asked Chloe. She shook her head and took out her phone from her back pocket to try again. She sighed when she heard her girlfriends voicemail.

"We gotta go make sure she's okay-" Chloe was cut off when a thump was heard coming from upstairs. Chloe gripped tightly onto the hem of Beca's plaid shirt that she had taken from the bed.

Jesse stood up and walked over to the stairs, "Bec?"

The brunette came into view at the top of the stairs, she was still in her suit, mask in her hand, as she walked down.

"What are you guys-WHAT THE HELL!" Beca pointed at Stacie and Aubrey.

Stacie waved, "Heeey, hero."

Aubrey glared at the short brunette, "You have some serious explaining to do, Mitchell-mmph!"

Beca shot a web at the blondes mouth, smiling when it was finally quiet.

"Beca!" Chloe narrowed her eyes at the brunette. Stacie pulled at the webbing and peeled it off.

"How did you get this?" The tall brunette looked at the webbing in her hand.

Jesse smiled, "I, actually, developed it." He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Thats so cool!"

Later that night, Jesse offered to drive the girls home. Chloe was the only one to decline when she said she'll stay with Beca for the night. The photographer led her girlfriend up to her room, the redhead immediately took a seat on the bed. Beca joined her once she changed into a black tank top and burgundy joggers.

"Are you going out for patrol tonight?"

Beca shook her head, "Nah..I'm staying."

Chloe leaned on her arm as she smiled at the brunette, reaching for her hand and intertwining their fingers. Beca glanced down at the plaid shirt Chloe had on and smiled.

"You look cute in my clothes."

Chloe leaned forward, "Do I," she purred.

"Mhm." Beca hummed. The redhead continued to lean forward to claim Beca's lips. The kiss was cut short when Beca leaned back.

"What you did today was really stupid."

Chloe opened her mouth to disagree but Beca continued.

"It was stupid but I understand why you thought it was the right thing to do-"

"Because it was."

"I know, but, Chloe you could have gotten hurt-"

"I don't care."

"But I do..and I'm not saying that I'm not grateful for what you did because I am. I just don't want you getting hurt because me." Beca looked down at the stripe patterns of her blanket. Chloe leaned her forehead on the brunettes.

"Even superhero's need saving, Beca. So if I need to jump in and save you..I will. No question." Chloe brought her hand up to brush Beca's hair behind her ear.

* * *

Beca leaned her head against her locker, closing her eyes and savoring the feeling of finally being at ease. It's been a few days since the incident in the school and she's been out every night to make sure the Lizard, Dr. Conners, wasn't causing any mayhem in the city.

"Hey, babe." Chloe walked up behind her girlfriend, wrapping her arms around her waist and resting her chin on the brunettes shoulder.

Beca turned her head to the side, her cheek pressed up against the locker. Chloe leaned forward and kissed her other cheek.

"What were you up to last night that you didn't get any sleep?" The redhead dug her nails into Beca's waist, making sure she knew it'd be best to tell the truth.

"In case you haven't noticed, Chloe, we have a-" Beca let out a yawn, "a..lizard on the loose. I gotta stop him."

Chloe furrowed her eyebrows, "Beca, you need to sleep. Come over tonight-"

"I can't. I gotta find him."

"Jesse and Amy will be more than happy to take over for tonight. Let me take care of you, Beca." Chloe lifted Beca's chin so she can look at her.

Beca sighed, "Alright."

Chloe smiled as her girlfriend turned around to face her, because of the minimum amount of space between them, Beca had her forearms resting on Chloe's chest. She twirled the red curls around her fingers. Chloe tightened her grip from around Beca's waist.

"Thank you." Beca looked down at Chloe's heart shaped necklace, tracing the outline with her thumb.

"For what?" Chloe asked, she slipped her finger underneath Beca's shirt and started to trace different patterns against the brunettes skin.

"For..caring and stuff." Beca shrugged. Chloe smiled and pressed her lips against her girlfriends.

"I'm always gonna be here, Bec."

* * *

"I'm glad we're doing this. Beca needs to ease up." Jesse said, Amy walked beside him looking down at her phone.

Amy nodded before laughing at the vine on her facebook page.

"Look look look," Amy raised her phone up for Jesse to see, only to have it pushed back down.

"Amy, we promised Beca we'd keep an eye out for anything weird _not_ to look at vines-wait did she just fall?" Amy nodded as she held her side when it started to hurt from the laughing. Jesse snorted as he watched the video. The laughing died instantly when they heard a loud bang coming from Oscorps parking lot just ahead of them.

"Dammit, Amy!-"

"Dammit, Jesse!"

"It's not my faul-"

"You just _had_ to watch a stupid vine!"

Amy groaned, "Just move your ass!"

They ran towards the parking lot, slowing their pace when they reached the entrance. Jesse clenched onto his baseball bat when he heard another bang. Amy walked behind him, adjusting the webshooters onto her wrists.

"Why do you get to have the cool weapon? I made them!" Jesse whispered.

Amy rolled her eyes, "You're good with a bat. Your aim isn't accurate enough for the webshooters."

"That doesn't make sense, genius."

"Shh!"

The dynamic duo walked over to the car in front of them, leaning against it to remain unseen. Jesse took a deep breath before peering over the hood of the car, taking a glance around before ducking his head back.

"I don't see anything."

 _ **Bang!**_

"That didn't sound like _nothing_!" Amy swatted his arm.

"Well maybe it's nothing to worry about..-"

They heard a loud growl.

Amy slowly turned her head back to Jesse, glaring at him, "Any other theories, oh wise one."

Jesse huffed, slowly raising his head to check again. His eyes widened when he saw the Lizard smash through the wall of the Oscorp building. Jesse gulped, lowering head to turn to Amy.

"It's Conners.."

Amy sighed, "Alright, let's go." The blonde began to stand up before she was pulled back onto the concrete.

"What the hel-"

"You can't actually think we're capable to fight him!"

Amy rolled her eyes, "We got this, Jess. We don't need to fight him but we _need_ to find out what he's up to."

Jesse reluctantly stood up with Amy and began to walk towards the gaping hole in the wall.

"This is insane.."

The two teenagers made their way into the building, finding themselves in a large room filled with large tanks of electric eels. Amy furrowed her eyebrows when she saw The Lizard walking over to the area in the back.

"What the hell could he possibly want from in here?"

Jesse shrugged, raising his bat when they slowly walked over to the desk in front of them, bending down and leaning against it. He raised his head, seeing multiple syringes containing the serum. He glanced at the direction The Lizard walked to, deciding that Conners wasn't returning anytime soon, he stood up to take a closer look at the things on the desk. He reached over and grabbed a paper showing the top of the Oscorp tower and a machine drawn on the antenna.

"Amy, I think this is his plan," He read through the notes scribbled on the paper, "He wants to use this machine to insert the serum into our system by making it air born."

Amy's eyes widened, "We gotta tell Beca, now-" They turned their heads when they heard a growl. The Lizard stood there, its tongue darting out slightly as if it were tasting the fear and anxiety that filled the room.

"Jesse, we need to run-"

"But-"

"RUN!", Amy aimed for the shelf behind the Lizard but instead the web latched itself onto the vase sitting on it. The vase dropped onto the Lizards head, stunning it momentarily.

"Close enough." She joined Jesse outside, both of them running as fast as their legs can take them. Once they were at Chloe's apartment building, Jesse took out his phone to call Beca. After three rings, she answered.

 _Hey how'd it go-_

"Bec, we have a problem!"

 _What happened?_

Jesse started to pace behind Amy who was arguing with the doorman.

"Listen here, buddy. Let my friend and I through and I'll consider not knocking that very fine mustache off your pretty face." Amy raised her arms in a taunting manner.

"Is that supposed to be a threat?"

The blonde shoved the man, barely being able to make him budge.

"Dammit, dude! What the hell do you bench press!-"

"Amy, come on!" Jesse grabbed his friend and pulled her towards the side.

"What did she say?"

"She just left-"

"Did you tell her about the plan?"

"Yeah...Chloe's in Oscorp.."

Amy and Jesse ran towards the tower, stopping when multiple police cars were barricading their path.

"We're evacuating, kids." The policeman waved them off.

"O-our friend is in Osc-"

"Son, we're evacuating!"

"We heard you!" Amy pushed through the cop, grabbing Jesse by the arm.

"HEY!"

"Haul ass, Swanson!" Amy and Jesse ran around the cop cars and onto the empty street where they saw a S.W.A.T. team pointing very large guns at Spider-Man, who was on the floor sitting on her knees. They raised their heads to see Captain Beale walking over to the vigilante. They didn't bother turning around when they felt hands on their shoulders.

"Let's see whos behind the mask, shall we?" Captain Beale bent down, pulling the mask off. Beca's hair fell onto her shoulders, her eyes shooting open. The brunette broke free from the handcuffs, flipping over the policeman that ran towards her. Keeping her head ducked, she fought through multiple punches and other attacks. She shot a web at the guns, pulling them out of the cops hands. When she heard a gun reload from behind her she froze.

"Get down on the ground, now! Spider- _Woman_." Captain Beale pointed the gun at the back of Beca's head.

Beca swore under her breath before slowly turning around. The captain lowered the gun, showing reluctance.

"Beca.."

Beca took a step closer, "Mr. Beale-"

Captain Beale raised the gun again, along with the officers surrounding them. Amy and Jesse struggled against the officers grips.

Beca raised her hands, taking a step closer, "The Lizard is heading to Oscorp and Chloe is there now...you gotta let me go."

The brunette reached down to grab her mask, slowly slipping it over her head. When Mr. Beale gave her a small nod she sprinted towards the S.W.A.T. truck.

An officer shot his gun in her direction.

"Hold your fire!" Captain Beale shouted.

"Argh!" The bullet grazed Beca's thigh just as she was about to jump onto the truck.

"Beca!" Amy and Jesse yelled.

The brunette shot a web at a fireplace and pulled herself towards it. Landing with a crash, she winced when her wound got the most impact from the collision.

"Son of a bitch," Beca slowly stood up, "Gotta get to Chloe." The hero slowly climbed the brick wall, gently hopping over the edge of the roof. She looked forward and sighed when she saw how far she was from the Oscorp tower.

" _Hey, webhead!_ "

Beca turned her head towards the voice. On the roof of a building not too far from her was Amy, Stacie and Jesse. The blonde held a megaphone, waving at her friend.

" _Stacie's dad wanted to lend a hand._ "

Beca saw multiple cranes lining up, creating a path for her. She noticed a familiar face handling a crane, it was Jack's father.

Taking a deep breath she webbed her wound. Beca backed up a few steps before sprinting towards to edge of the roof. She shot her body off the ground, shooting a web at the crane in front of her. Missing by a few feet, she went plummeting towards the ground below.

Stacie's father lowered the crane, letting Beca latch herself onto the rim of a steel bar. The brunette crawled her way up the crane, shooting two webs at the next one and slingshotting herself up. After doing this a couple more times on the other cranes, she finally reached the tower.

* * *

Chloe exited the lab with the antidote for the serum that the Lizard was about to unleash into the city. Yes, she had seen the paper when they were in the sewers and, honestly, she was the only one of the four that was capable of creating an antidote. The redhead set the antidote on the desk beside her when her phone began to vibrate. Without checking the caller ID, she answered it.

"He-"

 _RED! Oh thank god! Did Beca show up yet?_

"No?-"

Suddenly, there was a banging on the steel door behind her.

 _What was that?_

"I-I dunno." Chloe grabbed the antidote and quickly made her way to the exit.

 _Chloe?_

"I'm here. I think Conners is in here-"

 _Get Out!_

"I'm trying!"

Just as she opened the door, The Lizard smashed its way into the room. Without hesitation, Chloe ran out and made her way down the escalator and out of the building. She bumped into her father once she got outside.

"Dad!" She ran over to the man and hugged him.

"Chloe, come on get in the car-"

"No-wait, you need to give this to Spider-Man."

Captain Beale grabbed the antidote out of his daughters hands. He opened the car door only to have slammed shut.

"Chlo-"

"No, dad you don't understand!-"

"I do..you're girlfriend is a woman of many masks, I get it. She's on her way here. I'll head up and give this to her but you _need_ to go home, understand?"

Chloe nodded.

Once his partner drove off with Chloe, Captain Beale entered Oscorp and made his way up to the roof.

* * *

Beca reached the top of the tower, she looked up and saw Conners installing a machine to the antenna. The vigilante shot a web at the antenna and swung over to The Lizard. She bent her knees and prepared her attack.

"Hey, ugly!"

The Lizard turned his head just in time for Beca to kick him in the face, knocking him off the metal grate and causing him to land on the floor below.

Beca latched herself on the antenna and examined the machine. She reached forward to grab the serum that had already been installed but The Lizard appeared from behind her and grabbed her by the waist. He threw her down by the vents, releasing the liquid nitrogen. She shot a web to the wall behind her when The Lizard ran towards her. Curt grabbed her by the arms and used his tail to wrap around her neck, squeezing tightly. With his free hand he pulled off the mask.

" **Poor Beca Mitchell. No mother. No father. No uncle. All alone.** "

Beca glared at The Lizard as she gasped for air. Curt squeezed her wrists, destroying her webshooters.

At the sound of a gun being loaded, Beca turned her head.

"She's not alone, Conners." Captain Beale aimed his shotgun at the pipe to release the liquid nitrogen. The Lizard released his grip from Beca's wrists to shield himself from the freezing air. Beca caught the pipe and aimed it at the tail around her neck.

"Argh!" She fell to the floor once she was free. Beca jumped over to Captain Beale's side and bent her knee on the floor, raising her hand to attack.

"Glad you can make, Mr. B." She looked up and smiled up at the man.

"Let's put an end to the formality, kid," he smirked, "Call me Matthew."

The Lizard growled, grabbing their attention, and started running towards them. Matthew shot two bullets while Beca backflipped, kicking The Lizard in the chin. Beca jumped over the tail that was thrusted towards her. Matthew shot the pipes behind The Lizard and shot him multiple times in the chest to push him back into the pit.

"Mitchell! Gift from Chloe." He tossed Beca the antidote.

Beca looked over at Conners who was struggling to get out.

"I can handle it from here, Beca. Go!"

Beca leaped onto the wall and crawled up the antenna. She looked at the timer and saw that she had ten seconds to install the antidote to cure the infected in the city that were exposed to the serum Curt released earlier. Beca took out the green vile and inserted the blue one at the last second, she watched as it shot up in the sky.

Matthew shot his last bullet at Curt's arm, watching it disintegrate. The Lizard grinned mischievously as he made his way over to the Captain. Matthew held up his gun and swung it forward, The Lizard caught it and tossed the weapon behind him. The Captain backed away until his back hit the wall. He shut his eyes when The Lizard raised his claw.

He expected an agonizing pain but when nothing came he opened his eyes to see Beca on The Lizards shoulders, pulling his head back and using all of her strength to throw him to the wall behind her. She looked up to see a bunch of blue particles falling from the sky.

"Great timing..although, a little earlier would have been good also." Matthew walked over to the hero and patted her on the back.

The Captain cleared his throat, grabbing her attention.

"I appreciate everything you've been doing. I'm dropping the charges against you but you have to promise me something."

Beca furrowed her eyebrows and nodded.

"You need to understand that Conners isn't going to be the only enemy you make."

Beca nodded, "I know."

"There's going to be powerful enemies that are going to want to hurt you...even the ones closest to you."

Beca lowered her gaze to her hands.

"So I want you to promise me this: Leave. Chloe. Out of it. Can you promise me that?"

Beca looked up at the Captain, "I-I love your daughter, sir-"

"Then you know having you out of her life will keep her out of harms way. If you love her you would want that for her."

The roof door opened with a bang. Jesse and the girls ran over to Beca and the Captain.

"Oh thank god! Are you guys okay?" Jesse asked.

Captain Beale nodded, rolling his eyes when he saw his daughter standing next to Jesse.

"I thought I told you to go home."

Chloe smiled, "You can't expect me to stay away, dad."

Matthew looked over at Beca who had her head down, "I hope I can." He walked past the teenagers, telling Chloe he wanted her home soon.

"Bec, you okay?" Jesse asked. Beca raised her head and nodded. Amy glanced at the other side of the roof and her eyes widened when she saw Curt laying there.

"What are we gonna do about him?"

Beca and the rest turned around, "The Captain is bringing in backup," she bent down to pick up her mask, "We should go."

The brunette walked past the group without another word, Chloe furrowed her eyes when she realized her girlfriend didn't even make any eye contact with her.

* * *

Beca walked into her house. She looked into the living room and saw her aunt sitting on the couch. Aunt May looked up and instantly stood up. Beca smiled, her aunt scanned her face, sighing when she saw the multiple cuts and bruises. The photographer reached into her bag and pulled out the carton of eggs she just bought from the store.

Aunt May shut her eyes and laughed, "If I ask will you tell me what happened?"

Beca exhaled through her nose, her eyes darting back and forth from her aunts eyes.

Aunt May took the eggs and placed them on the couch before pulling Beca into a hug.

The next morning, Beca was helping Aunt May prepare breakfast.

"No no, before you flip them you need to add a small amount of batter on top of the nutella." Beca was teaching her aunt how to make nutella pancakes.

"Where did you learn how to make these?" Aunt May asked, flipping the pancake onto the other side.

"Buzzfeed."

The doorbell rang, Beca cleaned her hands and went over to answer it. She looked through the glass and saw Chloe standing on the porch. She ran her fingers through her hair and opened the door, closing it behind her when she stepped outside.

"Hey, babe. You didn't return my calls last night." Chloe swatted the brunettes shoulder with a giggle. She took Beca's hands in her own and leaned in to give her a kiss. When the brunette moved away she furrowed her eyebrows.

"What's wrong?" Chloe pulled away slightly.

Beca let out a shaky breath and looked up at the rain falling rather heavily. _This poor girl walked all the way over here in this goddamn rain and I have to break up with her._

"Beca.."

Beca looked back at Chloe, a tear falling down her cheek.

"I-I can't do this.." Beca sniffled, "I'm sorry, Chlo."

"Wh-what do you mean?" Chloe let go of Beca's hands and slid them into her back pockets.

Beca sighed, "I can't be with you anymore. I _can't._ "

Chloe shook her head, "No, Beca. What's going on?"

"Chloe, don't make this any harder than it already is."

Chloe licked her lips, "I love you, Bec.."

Beca bit her lip, "Chloe, please-"

"I. Love. You," Chloe leaned forward and kissed Beca between every word. Her heart breaking when Beca wasn't kissing back, "Any I know you love me too."

Chloe rested her forehead on Beca's. The brunette shook her head.

"I don't-"

"Yes you do."

"Fine..it's because I love you that I can't be with you anymore. So, please-"

"Is this about my father?" When Beca didn't respond she continued, "Beca, he doesn't make my decisions for me."

The brunette sighed, "Chloe.." she looked into Chloe's watery eyes, "It's done. Just..go, please."

Chloe wiped her eyes and grabbed her umbrella from the porch bench and quickly walked down the stairs and down the block.

Beca opened the door and leaned against it when she closed it.

"What a pretty girl."

Beca nodded, "That's what Uncle Ben said."

"Did you ask her out?"

When her niece shook her head she walked over.

"Why not?"

Beca lowered her head, "I'm not good enough for her."

"Beca Mitchell, if there's one thing you are it's good. If anyone disagrees can come talk to me...or Amy if they need a little more convincing."

That made Beca's face break into a smile.

"Now there's a smile that can win the hearts of many."

* * *

Beca unzipped her hoodie and hung it on the hook inside her locker. Jesse and Amy stood beside her, she called them crying the night before to tell them the promise she made with Chloe's dad.

Amy pursed her lips, "What if you guys just dated secretly? He doesn't have to know."

"He knows who I am. I'm sure he'll know to check in on Chloe every now and then to see if I came in through the window." Beca muttered, once she shut her locker she was brought into a headlock by Bumper.

"Hows my favorite nerd?" He asked. Amy and Jesse raised their eyebrows.

"She's fine," Beca looked down at Bumpers red shirt and saw the spider symbol on the chest, "Cool shirt."

Bumper nodded, "The dude is amazing. See you later?"

"Yeah, sure."

When Bumper walked away to meet up with his friends, Amy spoke.

"I'll never get used to the fact that you two are cool now."

"Me either." Jesse said.

Beca nodded, "Yeah it's gonna take some getting used to." The photographer glanced over at Chloe who stood in front of her locker across the hall. The redhead was reading her English textbook with Stacie. While, Aubrey, was glaring at Beca.

Beca awkwardly looked away, "Spider-Man or not, Aubrey still freaks me out."

"Hey, Mitchell!"

Beca shut her eyes, "Oh boy.."

Amy cracked her fingers, "I got this, webhead."

Aubrey walked over to the brunette, Amy stepped in between them.

"Can we help you, Aubarbie?"

Jesse snorted, Aubrey shot him a glare and he quickly looked down.

"I just want to have a little _chat_ with New Yorks Hero."

Beca narrowed her eyes, "She's listening."

Aubrey shoved Amy to the side, "Remember what I said I would do if you _ever_ hurt my best friend?"

Beca's Spidey Senses started tingling when Aubrey clenched her fist.

"Pretty much.."

"Great." Aubrey's fist made contact with Beca's cheek. The photographer had to admit...Barbie had a good swing.

"We done now..?" Beca moved her jaw to the side to ease the pain.

"Not even the slightest, Mitchell. You just made the most powerful enemy of your life." Aubrey turned on her heel to walk back to Stacie and Chloe. The redhead stood there shaking her head while Stacie covered her mouth with her hands.

Amy clapped her hands and turned around, "Now _you_ just made the most powerful enemy of _your_ life, Mrs. Pacman!"

 **A/N: Aaaaaad there's chapter 7. Did you like it? Hate it? Love it? Loath it? lol, let me know. Leave reviews for any scenes from the second movie that you want to see. Who do you want to see more of? Hope you guys liked it!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: And we're back with another chapter. Thanks for the positive feedback hope it continues with this chapter :).**

With The Lizard gone, you'd think Beca would feel less crappy. The promise she made to Mr. Beale was still lingering in her mind whenever she tried to interact with the redhead. It's been a month since Conners was brought into custody. It's been a week since Tom heard the news about the breakup and deciding to give it another shot with Chloe. After numorous charming lines, she still stood by her polite rejection. But that didn't stop him from flirting whenever he saw her. Just like right now, he was leaning on the lockers beside Chloe. Tom would occasionally glance down at her lips and smile.

Amy folded her arms as she watched the tall brunette across the hall wrap his arm around Chloe.

"You gotta go mark your territory, Beca."

Beca shook her head, "She's better off with him than me."

"Are you kidding me?" Amy grabbed her friend by the shoulders, "You're Beca Effing Mitchell. You're awesome! For fucks sake, you're Spider-Man. She's the safest she'll ever be if she's with you because I know for a fact that you won't let anything happen to her. You think Tom will treat her the way you could? No. He can't. So, go get your girl, webhead."

"What if she doesn't want me back?"

"What if she does?"

Amy nudged Beca towards Chloe and watched the scene in front of her.

"I'm not interested."

Tom grabbed her hands, "Come on, Chloe. Just one date and if I'm not the Prince Charming that I promise I am, I'll leave you alone."

"No thanks-"

Tom leaned down, "I promise I'll be gentle."

Beca grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him away from Chloe.

"When a girl says no you gotta walk away, Osborn."

Tom smirked, "This isn't any of your busniess, Mitchell."

"Well she's obviously not interested and you don't seem to understand that."

"She just needs a little convincing."

Beca raised her fist, "Yeah and so do you!"

Jesse quickly went over to Beca and lowered her hand.

"We don't want any trouble, Tom."

"Control your guard dog next time, Chloe." Tom smirked and walked away.

Beca turned around and saw Chloe looking down. She walked over and cleared her throat.

"He can be a real dick, huh?" She chuckled.

Chloe raised her head, "What the hell was that?"

Beca raised her eyebrow, "Me defending you?"

"I'm not your girlfriend anymore, Beca, and I'm sure as hell not your problem."

Beca raised her hands in surrender, "Woah, I'm trying to be civil-"

"You promised to stay out of my life, right? Then stay out of it!" Chloe walked past the photographer, making sure to shove her shoulder against the brunettes.

Amy and Jesse slowly walked over to Beca.

"Um..it seems like she's still a bit mad so-"

"Not now, Amy." Beca turned around and walked down the hall.

* * *

Beca swung over to Chloe's fire escape. It was midnight and she was hoping the redhead was awake. She landed with a soft thud, reaching over to open the window she frowned when it was locked.

She took a deep breath and knocked lightly on the glass. Beca heard soft footsteps making their way over to the window. Once the curtains opened she smiled sheepishly at the angry redhead.

"Can you open up for me?" She asked softly.

Chloe rolled her eyes and shut the curtains.

"Chloe, please...I'm so sorry for fucking up but you need to put yourself in my position and try to understand." Beca rested her head on the window. When Chloe didn't respond she continued.

"It's cold out here...spandex isn't exactly the warmest material to wear in the middle of November."

Chloe looked up at the ceiling, biting her lip. She tried to hate Beca. But for the past month she's done nothing but hope that her hero would appear on her fireplace to get her back. Now, here she is, actually wanting to talk to her. You would expect that she would be happy but when the only thing that convinced Beca to interact with her was some obnoxious flirting from Tom..that really pushed her over the edge.

"Chloooeee. I'm not leaving until you let me in."

There was a long pause.

"Don't make me do it.."

Chloe rolled her eyes, _oh no._

"I'll do it!"

Chloe shut her eyes and sighed. She couldn't contain the smile that formed on her lips when she heard Beca.

" _You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happyy when skies are grey. You'll never know, dear, how much I love you. So please don't take my sunshine away-_ "

Chloe pulled the curtains to the side to see Beca smiling up at her. The redhead unlocked the window and walked back to her bed. Beca climbed into the room and slowly made her way over to the bed. She took a seat at the edge and looked down at her hands.

"Were you gonna say yes to Tom?"

Chloe shook her head.

"Okay."

Chloe quirked her eyebrow, "Why would you care?"

"You know why.."

"You broke up with me, Beca-"

"You think I wanted to?" Beca shifted so she was facing Chloe.

"Chloe, I want to be with you, hell, I've wanted you ever since freshman year. When I finally had you I was so..look, you're dad was right. Being with me is only going to cause conflicts and I don't want that. But, being with me is also the safest that you could ever be. I wouldn't let anything happen to you."

"I know you won't, Bec. It's kind of annoying how long it took you to realize this but better late than never." Chloe smiled.

"So...will you take me back?" Beca's eyes darted between Chloe's blue ones.

"Duh..come here." Chloe opened up her arms and Beca crawled her way over to the redhead. Chloe wrapped her arms tightly around the hero, buring her face in Beca's hair. She laughed once she lifted her head.

"Since freshman year, huh?" Chloe teased.

Beca ducked her face further into Chloe's neck.

"I love you, Chloe."

Chloe smiled as she planted a kiss on Beca's head.

"I love you too."

* * *

The next day, Beca woke up in the best way possible. Next to her was Chloe, snoring softly as she laid her head in the curve of Beca's neck. The brunette turned her head to the desk where her phone began to vibrate. She bent her wrist and shot a web at her iPhone, bringing it into her hand. She saw Amy's face flash on the screen.

"What's up?"

 _Why are you whispering?_

"Um-" Beca looked down when Chloe started to shift. The redhead cracked her eye open and groaned.

"Who is it?" She muttered.

 _Is that Chloe? Oh my god, you're back together?! Good shit!_

Chloe chuckled when she heard the excitement in Amy's voice. She turned her head and placed a kiss on Beca's neck. The brunette finished her conversation, locking her phone once again and tossing it to the end of the bed.

"What did she say?"

"She wanted to pass by with Jesse for a bit so I told her I'll be home soon."

Chloe nodded, she leaned up and caught Beca's bottom lip between her own.

"Chloe..breakfast is ready!" Their eyes doubled their size when they heard Matthew's voice.

Beca jumped off the bed and darted out the window. Chloe's dad opened the door and smiled at his daughter.

"Morning, bug."

"Hey, daddy."

He stepped inside and sat at the edge of her bed.

"We never really talked about what happened last month. I'm only thinking of what's best for you."

"I know." Chloe's eyes glanced briefly at the window.

Matthew turned around and saw that it was slightly opened. He narrowed his eyes at his daughter before getting up to investigate.

Beca climbed to the side of the building, she peered her head over the corner before pulling back when she saw Mr. Beale poke his head outside.

"Have you talked to her?"

Chloe shook her head, "She avoids me.."

Matthew nodded, "It'll get better." He exited her room, closing the door behind him. Chloe jumped off her bed and made her way over to the window. Beca hopped back in and sighed.

"That was a close one."

Chloe laughed, "Sneaking around is kinda sexy, don't you think?"

Beca raised her eyebrows when Chloe pushed her against the wall.

"Definitely." Chloe leaned forward and crashed their lips together in a passionate kiss.

Chloe pushed Beca hips into the wall, her body flush against the vigilante. Beca ran her hand down Chloe's back while the other lost itself in Chloe's hair. The redhead dug her nails into Beca's waist as the brunette slid her hands down to Chloe's thighs, lifting her up.

Chloe let out a squeal as she hooked her legs around Beca's waist. The brunette dropped Chloe down onto the bed, hovering over her with a smile on her face.

"What's got you all smiley, Spidey?"

Beca shrugged, "You make me happy."

* * *

"Fuck, Kill, Marry. Chloe!" Amy tapped her chin as she thought of three people, "Santana Lopez, Piper Chapman, Alex Vause. Go!"

Chloe laughed, "That's easy. Fuck Santana, kill Chapman, and marry Alex."

Jesse chuckled, "Piper was a bitch in the recent season."

"Exactly. Now...I pick Jesse. Malia, Lydia, and Kira." Chloe wiggled her eyebrows.

Jesse groaned, "How dare you! My fanboy heart can't handle this-"

"Thou must choose!" Amy shouted. Chloe laughed and took a sip of her coffee.

"Fuck Lydia. Kill Kira. Marry Malia." Jesse sighed.

Amy looked out the window of the Starbucks they were in.

"Did Beca answer?"

Chloe shook her head, "I'll call again." She smiled when her girlfriend finally answered the phone.

"Babe, where are you?"

 _2nd in Broadway, 3rd in Broadway. Give me five minutes. Ten tops._

Chloe narrowed her eyes, "Are those sirens?"

There was a long pause.

 _No.._

"Beca..."

 _I'll be there soon! Love you!_

Chloe looked down at her screen that read Call Ended and shook her head.

"Where is she?" Amy asked. Jesse looked up at the tv behind the girls.

"Uhh..I have a hunch.." The girls turned around and saw Spider-Man fighting off a known criminal known as Rhino. The man shot at Beca as she leaped in the air, dodging the bullets.

"I know where she keeps her bag. Lets go." Jesse stood up and leaded the girls outside. They drove over to the tall building that Beca normally stashes her bag of civilian clothes.

Beca swung over to the man in the street picking up his blue prints.

"Look out, dude!" She pushed the man out of the way of the incomining truck.

"You're Spider-Man.."

"I'm very aware of that, thank you, Max."

"H-how do you know my name? I'm a nobody"

Beca lifted his Oscorp badge, "I could read so.."

"Alright, Max, here you go," she handed him the rest of his blue prints, "I need you to be my eyes and ears, dude, you're not a nobody."

About ten minutes later, Beca landed on the roof. She slipped off her mask, stopping in her tracks when she saw her best friends and girlfriend.

"Hey, guys.."

The three stood there with their arms folded. Beca ducked her head and walked over to her bag.

"I'm sorry, okay. I was on my way when I heard the sirens and I went to check it out."

Chloe walked over to her, "Did you get hurt?"

"I'm fine, thanks." Beca kissed her on the cheek.

"How about as a token of my apology, I treat you guys to a slice of pizza?"

"Well, when you put it that way.." Amy made her way over to the roof door.

"I couldn't say no to a slice of pizza." Jesse joined Amy.

Chloe reached down and held Beca's hand. The brunette smiled as she gave Chloe's hand a little squeeze. She was determined to not let anything get in the way of her and Chloe this time.

 **A/N: sorry for the short chapter, guys. I just wanted to give you a taste of whats to come in the later chapters. Let me know what you think xD remember to leave reviews for fast updates.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I'm loving all of the positive feedback, guys :). Keep those reviews coming and I'll keep cranking up the updates.**

"Chloe, you know I love you, but why in the hell would you take her back?" Aubrey sat down on Chloe's bed, the redhead bit her lip as she fiddled with a loose thread from her leggings.

"My dad had no right to tell her to get out of my life, Bree. I'm happy with her and this past month was a complete drag without her turning up in my room in the middle of night. I missed her, Aubrey, and I don't regret anything."

"You need to be by yourself for a while-"

"I was alone for a month!"

Stacie sighed, "Aubrey, you're not doing her any favors. Listen, Chloe, I know you love her but you're dad kinda has a point. I mean, obviously he had no right to make a decision like that for you but you need to think about your safety."

Chloe scoffed, "Weren't you the one that said she'd be good for me?"

"That was before I found out that she's a masked vigilante swinging around the city!" Stacie stood up from the desk chair and plopped down on the bed with her friends.

"A relationship with a superhero wouldn't end well. All the enemies that she'll make in the future will find out her identity and they will come after the ones she loves most."

Chloe rolled her eyes, "She wouldn't let me get hurt-"

"I don't doubt that she wouldn't do everything in her power to keep you safe but she can't prevent the inevitable."

Aubrey looked at Chloe, seeing her eyebrows curve downward.

"Chlo, we don't want you getting yourself hurt." The blonde wrapped her arm around Chloe's shoulders. The girls were sitting on the bed completely unaware of the ease dropper right outside the window.

Beca bit her lip, hopping over the bar of the fire escape and dropping down. She swung over to Jesse's house where she was meeting him and Amy. She had decided to make a pit stop at Chloe's on the way...a decision she's starting to regret.

Upon arriving at Jesse's window, she climbed inside, Amy and Jesse acknowledged her before returning to their argument.

"You can be so dense, Swanson." Amy rolled her eyes and went over to Beca who stood by the window.

"How?! Just because I think this parade is a good idea for Beca to attend?" Jesse said.

Beca raised her eyebrow, "Um..what parade?"

"Midtown High is throwing a parade tomorrow in your honor for saving the school from The Lizard. I was telling Amy that it'd be a good idea if Spider-Man made an appearance." Jesse shrugged. Beca pursed her lips as she thought about the idea. She wasn't one for big social gatherings, let alone the ones that were specifically for her. But the publicity will help her reputation with the media...maybe J.J Jameson will finally cut her some slack.

"Alright...count me in."

Jesse stuck his tongue out at Amy. The blonde flipped him off before turning to Beca.

"But won't it be too much attention on you?"

"Yeah, but I could use the good publicity. Spidey won't stay long. I'll just make the appearance, 1-2-3 and I'm out."

Amy nodded, she couldn't deny that Beca desperately needed a reason for the cops to trust her.

Jesse tossed his plush basketball over to Beca who took a seat on his bed.

"So why did you take so long to get here? It's not like there's traffic in the skies."

Beca chuckled, she underhand tossed the ball over to Amy.

"I went to Chloe's.."

Amy wolf whistled, "Say no more, stud."

The ball hit Jesse in the head, he glared at the blonde before tossing it back to Beca.

"She didn't know I was there. I overheard her, Aubrey, and Stacie talk about me and they kept telling her that it's best if her and I weren't together.."

Amy caught the ball as Beca threw it to her. Jesse furrowed his eyebrows.

"Why would they say that?"

Beca shrugged, "They don't think I'll be able to keep her safe."

Amy shook her head, "That's crazy, of course you will."

"I dunno, maybe they're right."

Amy looked down at the ball in her hands, she pursed her lips and looked back up at Beca.

"Maybe..you guys need space to figure things out. I know you guys just got back together but it looks like it's a bit rushed."

"I'll talk to her after the parade."

* * *

Beca walked down the stairs of the bleachers. She grimaced when she saw the football field completely decorated with balloons of Spider-Man's head and red and blue streamers. Amy and Jesse walked up behind her.

"They went all out..it's kinda intimidating." Beca said.

"Try not to think about it. I put your stuff in your locker so whenever you're ready." Jesse gave her a thumbs up before walking onto the field when he saw his friends from his band class.

Amy folded her arms as she looked around the vicinity, "Have you seen Red?"

"Nope, I feel like she's avoiding me. Have you seen her?" Beca looked down at her phone subconsciously.

"Yep, right over there." Amy pointed towards the middle of the field where Chloe was talking to Aubrey and Stacie.

"From what I heard, the three of them were on the committee."

Beca smirked, "Of course they were."

The two girls stepped down onto the field and walked over to join Jesse. Of course, he managed to get himself a corndog already. They turned their attention to the stage when the principle tapped on the microphone.

"Hello, students and staff of Midtown High! It is a wonderful time for us because today we honor the person that saved us and our school from a deadly beast. I hope you all have a great time!"

Beca leaned over to Jesse and Amy, "I'm gonna get changed." They took a bite of their corndogs and nodded.

The photographer casually walked back into the building, bumping into Chloe when the redhead exited the bathroom.

"Hey, Beca." Chloe smiled. The brunette nodded and began to walk passed her. Chloe furrowed her eyebrows and followed the girl over to her locker.

"Babe, what's wrong?"

Beca stopped in the middle of putting in her combination to narrow her eyes at Chloe.

"You're the one that's been avoiding me so you tell me."

Chloe bit her lip and looked away.

"I'm just going through something-"

"Yeah, I know. Aubrey and Stacie made it pretty clear about why it's such a bad idea to be with me." Beca opened her locker and grabbed the bag from inside.

"You heard that? Invasion of privacy much?" Chloe scoffed.

"So I'm the bad guy now! No, Chloe. Save yourself the trouble and just end it right here right now because if I need to hear from more people that I'm not good enough for you I'm gonna lose it!" Beca looked Chloe in the eyes, her breath beginning to hitch.

Chloe shook her head, "We're not going through this again. I don't care if my best friends and my father think this," she gestured to herself and to Beca, "is a bad idea because to me it's the best fucking decision I've ever made. You're Spider-Man, and I love that, but I love Beca Mitchell more. So if I need to be up at night worried if you're gonna come back home or not then fine. I do it every night with my dad and I know how to handle myself in that sort of situation. I'll put up with all of the injuries, all of the worry because I know what I signed up for and I don't plan on walking away anytime soon."

Beca looked away for a second before turning back to Chloe.

"I just don't want you to end up resenting me.."

Chloe wrapped her arms around Beca's neck and pulled her in for a hug.

"Never." She pulled away slightly to lean in. Beca smiled and met her half way, their lips connecting for a sweet kiss. Chloe kissed her way to Beca's cheek before pulling away.

"Why do you need your suit?"

"Jesse thought it's be a good idea if Spidey made an appearance."

Chloe smiled, "Hopefully Jameson hears about it. Go on, I'll be outside." The redhead kissed the tip of Beca's nose before walking back towards the double doors leading to the field.

Beca closed her locker and made her way over to the girls locker room. Once she was changed into her suit, she climbed out the window and crawled up the side of the school to the roof. Beca walked over to the ledge of the roof, overlooking the field.

Beca shot a web at the lightpost and swung down. The crowd cheered upon seeing the hero appear above them. She let go of the web to flip onto the stage to land in her signature stance.

"This is an amazing surprise! Everyone give it up for Spider-Man!" The principle clapped along with the students. Multiple girls tried climbing up onto the stage, luckily Amy was there to keep them at bay.

"Keep your hormones tamed, bitches!" Amy pulled another girl off the stage. Beca awkwardly waved at the large crowd.

"We wanted to say thank you, Spider-Man. You did this school a great service and we are eternally grateful." The principle clapped, along with everyone else. Beca bowed her head.

Beca agreed to taking a picture with the principle. She shot a web at the top of the stage and hung upside down.

"Where's our photographer?"

Jesse and Amy froze.

"Jesse, where's your friend?"

Amy and Jesse looked up at the principle and nervously laughed.

"Can you give us a moment..?"

Amy pulled Jesse to the side, Chloe joining them as well.

"Why didn't this occur to you, Swanson?!"

"I could ask you the same thing!"

"This was your idea!"

Chloe grabbed their ears, earning painful gasps from the two.

"You both need to calm down. Now, think. Does Beca have her camera in her locker?"

Amy let out a whine, "I-I think. She always carries a spare in there." Chloe let go of the blondes ear to let her go retrieve the camera. The redhead released her grip from Jesse's ear, the boy raised his hand to rub his throbbing cartilage.

Amy soon returned with Beca's spare camera, walking up the steps of the stage.

"Beca's in the bathroom so I'll be filling in."

The principle nodded and posed for the picture. Once Amy took the picture, Beca dropped down on her feet. She took pictures with multiple students before swinging off into the distance. She made a circle until she landed back on the roof of the school. Once she changed into her previous clothes, she made her way to her locker and stored her suit away. Beca returned to the field and enjoyed the rest of the parade with her friends and girlfriend.

* * *

The next day, Spider-Man's appearance in Midtown High made the front page. J.J Jameson still insisted that this was just an act and that the vigilante was still a menace that needed to be exposed. Jesse cut out the picture of the newspaper and taped it on his wall where he applied many other of Beca's accomplishments.

Amy put the photo in her photo album that contained other articles and photos of the good that Beca brought to the city. She stored it away in her closet where it waited to be filled with more of Beca's accomplishments.

* * *

"Do you think we were a little too hard on Chloe?" Aubrey raised the microphone of her headphones as she spoke to Stacie on the phone.

 _Maybe a little, yeah. But, it's true isn't it?_

"I'm not sure anymore. Ever since that parade I've been having second thoughts." The blonde crossed the street, looking at her phone battery and sighing.

"My battery is dying. I'll call you once I get home. Alright. Bye." Aubrey unpaused her music and slipped her phone back into her coat pocket. Just as she was turning the corner, someone pushed her to the side and grabbed her purse.

"Hey!" Aubrey ran after the man. He stopped running to raise his gun. She felt her stomach tighten when she saw the weapon pointed right in her face. Just as the man pulled the trigger, a flash of red and blue appeared in front of Aubrey, pushing her away from the guns line of fire.

Aubrey landed on her side, she looked up and saw Spider-Man punch and kick the man multiple times before jumping in the air and spinning, kicking him hard in the face. The man fell back against the brick wall behind him.

Beca webbed his wrist onto the wall and turned around to help Aubrey up.

"You alright?" Beca bent down and grabbed the Michael Kors purse from the ground. She rubbed the back of her neck and handed it over.

"I-I am, thank you-oh my god, you're bleeding!" Aubrey reached over and touched the wound on Beca's side.

"I'm alright, it was just a graze."

"Be-Spidey, you need to go to the hospital." Aubrey insisted.

"No way, can't risk the exposure." Beca shook her head. Aubrey rolled her eyes.

"Then at least go to Chloe."

Beca nodded, "I will.." The hero shot a web at the building behind Aubrey and swung away. The blonde looked down at the unconscious man on the ground and called the police.

* * *

Beca knocked softly on Chloe's window, waiting patiently for her to open up. Chloe pulled the curtains to the side and smiled upon seeing her hero. She opened her window and furrowed her eyebrows when Beca tumbled inside rather clumsily.

"Are you okay?"

Beca fell onto the loveseat by the window, wincing when the pain became worse.

"Aubrey got her purse stolen, guy pulled out a gun. Spidey to the rescue." Beca let out a light chuckle. Chloe walked over to her desk and grabbed the first-aid kit. She bent down in front of Beca, helping her out of the top half of her suit. Chloe gasped when she saw the graze, it required stitches.

"Baby, you need stitches."

Beca sighed, "Do you have something I can bite on? I'm a screamer."

Chloe smiled, "When I imagined finding that out this is not the situation I expected." The redhead handed Beca a towel.

The brunette blushed, "Me neither."

Five stitches later, Chloe was finally done. Beca pulled the towel out of her mouth, using it to wipe off the sweat from her forehead.

"Well, on the bright side, you held in your screams rather well." Chloe leaned her head on the armrest. Beca turned to her and laughed.

"Thank god, I didn't want your dad coming in here to investigate the groaning." Beca reached down and held Chloe's hand.

"Thank you."

"I love you too."

 **A/N: did you guys like it :) the parade was inspired by the parade in one of the old spiderman movies. I cant remember which one. Question time: how do you feel about Beca and Chloe's relationship? Do you think they'll make it regardless of what everyone else seems to think? Share your thoughts :) have a good one, guys**


	10. Chapter 10

Beca woke up with a jolt when she heard her Aunt May knocking on the door.

"Bec, Amy and Jesse are here. Can I come in?"

"No!" She started to pull at her suit, attempting to pull it over her head. She backed up onto the wall, using her hand to balance on it while the other began to tug at the collar. She continued backing up until she was on the ceiling. Beca lifted her leg and pulled off her boot, throwing it onto the floor and causing it to hit a few CD's that were at the corner of her desk.

"Alright, I'm coming in. What's going on in there?" Aunt May began to open the door.

"Wait! I'm not dressed!" Beca dropped back onto her bed, shooting a web at her boot and bringing it towards her. She tucked the boot under the blanket before bringing the blanket over her body and up to her chin. Aunt May opened the door, taking a look around the room.

"What's going on in here?"

"Nothing."

Auny May furrowed her eyebrows, "What happened to your face? It's filthy."

Beca cleared her throat, "It is?"

"Yes!"

"Oh, I was just uh..cleaning the chimney." Beca brought the blanket closer to her chin.

Aunt May narrowed her eyes, "We don't have a chimney, Beca."

"Whaaat? Really?"

Her aunt rolled her eyes, "Alright, just get dressed and hurry up."

* * *

Beca walked downstairs and into the living room where she saw Amy and Jesse sitting on the couch. The blonde looked up and saw Beca standing there with a bag in her hand.

"It's about time. We tried calling you all morning."

"Yeah, I had a long night."

Jesse leaned further into the cushions, "How was that fire last night? Did you get everyone out?"

"Yeah, everyone was fine. I didn't realize my face was covered in ash, I had to say I was cleaning the damn chimney."

Amy and Jesse looked around for a fireplace, with their eyebrows raised they simultaneously said, "You don't have a chimney."

"I know."

The three friends walked over to the kitchen, where they saw Aunt May speaking on the phone.

"-Uh, double shift on Thursday? No problem, I'll see you then."

Beca raised her eyebrow, "Who was that?"

Aunt May placed the phone on the counter, "Harvey."

"Double shift? You can't reschedule?"

"No, but it's fine. I like to hang out with the girls and plus, it gives me a little more pocket money for the bills."

Beca nodded, "Well, I sent Jameson some more photos so that should help."

Amy chuckled, "It would help if that asshat paid you a fair wage."

"Oh, he pays me a fair wage...if it was 1951 it would be a fair wage." Beca walked over to the laundry machine, Aunt May walked in front of her.

"What are you doing?"

Beca quirked her eyebrow, "My laundry.."

"No you're not. Give it here," Beca moved the bag to her other hand when her aunt went to reach for it, "Beca! I've been doing your laundry since you were ten, give it to me."

"Well, I'll be in college soon. I think it's time for me to take care of my own dirty underwear. You need to push me off the nest and let me take care of myself." Beca amusedly snickered.

"You will stay in my nest for the rest of the year, now, give me the bag!," Beca brought the bag behind her back, "I will not let you turn every thing blue and red like last time."

Beca smirked, "That was an accident! I was washing..the American Flag. I spilled juice on it-"

"No one washes the flag, Beca!"

Beca shrugged and backed away, "I do! But, I won't anymore so forget it."

"Give me your bag." Aunt May extended her hand out.

"I am more than capable of doing it by myself."

"My house. My machine. Give me the damn laundry."

Beca smirked, "Alright, Laundry Sherif. I'll come back later to do it."

The photographer led her friends up to her room, she tossed her bag onto her bed. Amy plopped herself down on the desk chair. Jesse leaned against Beca's closet door.

"You gotta work on your cover up stories." Jesse smirked.

"It worked didn't it?"

* * *

Chloe was late for work. She ran towards the elevators, her heels not allowing her to run any faster when she saw them beginning to close.

"Hold that, please!" The redhead walked into the elevator, smiling at the man inside.

"Thank you. Most people would have let those close."

"I'm not most people."

Chloe smiled, she turned towards the hologram by the doors, "Sixty-"

"I'll do it. What floor?"

"Sixty three."

The man leaned over and spoke into the hologram, "Sixty three, please."

 _Thank You_

"I'm Max. Max Dilan."

Chloe turned to Max and smiled, "I'm Chloe Beale. Nice to meet you."

Chloe looked down at the binders in Max's hands and tilted her head.

"Is it your birthday?" She asked, referring to the red and blue invitation sticking out of a binder.

"Oh, yeah. My..friends organized a party at a club. I-I would love to invite you but the guest list is full." Max looked out of the clear glass and down at the floor below them.

"Oh, no problem. Thank you anyway."

 _Spider-Man saved many lives during last nights fire in Queens. Local residents are grateful that they have someone to keep them safe-_

"That must be amazing, huh? To have the whole world look at you like that?" Max looked at the small screen showing Spider-Man saving a child from last nights fire, "He saved me once too. Of all the people in the city. He save _me_. He said I was his eyes and ears."

Chloe looked up at the screen and smiled, "Spider-Man is quite the hero."

They arrived at floor 63, the doors opened and Chloe stepped out.

"It was nice to meet you, Max."

Max took a step forward before the doors closed, "You remembered my name?"

* * *

Chloe spun around in her chair, bored out of her mind. She placed her foot down on the rugged floor, stopping her chair from spinning, when her phone began to vibrate. Chloe reached over and grabbed it, smiling when she saw Beca's smiling face flash on the screen.

"Hey, you."

 _Are you busy?_

"The opposite, actually. Ugh, just please get me outta here."

 _Awesome! I'm outside._

Chloe smiled and grabbed her purse, putting her phone inside along with her paperwork and keys. She logged off her computer and stood up to leave. The office was half empty, she had no idea why she didn't leave earlier. Chloe walked out the front entrance of the Oscorp tower and saw Beca leaning against a light post, her fingers tapping against her thigh. Beca looked up and smiled, she wrapped Chloe up in her arms, spinning her around.

"What's got you all happy?" Chloe asked once Beca put her down.

"I haven't seen you since the incident with Aubrey..well aside from school but it's been a week, Chlo. I need my daily doses of Chloe Beale back, STAT!" Beca intertwined their fingers as they walked down the block.

"I know, Bec. I've been getting a shit ton of work lately. But, I finished almost everything today so I think I'll have my life back by..Monday." Chloe rubbed her thumb against the back of Beca's hand. The brunette smiled and nodded.

"That's fair." Beca turned towards the Subway they were about to pass. She stopped walking when something on the tv caught her attention. Beca pulled Chloe into the restaurant.

"Bec-?"

 _-Norman Osborn has died early this morning. The new CEO of Oscorp, Thomas Osborn, has been seen-_

"Tom is the new CEO?" Beca asked in disbelief.

"Tom is my new _boss?_ " Chloe sat down in the booth beside them, Beca sat next to her.

"Hey, if he acts like a bitch, Spidey will take care of him. I'll web him to the top of the Oscorp tower if you want."

Chloe chuckled, "Aww, you would do that for me?" she teased.

"Anything, Beale."

* * *

"Chloe, can you go to the store?" Simon plopped down on the couch next to his sister that night. The thirteen year old grabbed the remote and looked through the guide.

Chloe kicked him in the leg from her position on the recliner, "I'm watching tv, Simon."

"No, you're going to the store to get snacks."

"No I'm not." The redhead grabbed her phone that was laying on her stomach, checking the text message from Aubrey she apparently didn't reply to. Typing in a quick message to the blonde she looked back up at her little brother. Narrowing her eyes at him when he began to pout.

"Pleeease. When do I ever ask you to do anything for me?"

"Everyday, dummy."

Simon rolled his eyes, grinning when an idea popped in his head, "Dad! Chloe's going to the store, you want anything!?"

Chloe kicked his side multiple times, "You're such a brat!"

"Doritos!"

Chloe rolled her eyes when she heard her dads request.

"I'm taking money out of your wallet."

Simon shrugged, "Fine by me. Just get me some junk food," he watched his big sister stomp away over to the front door, "Love you!"

"Yeah yeah.."

Chloe walked out of the building, scrolling through her playlist and playing Titanium. When the sudden brisk November air hit her she slipped her hands into the pockets of her hoodie. Thankfully, the walk to the store wasn't too long. Once she arrived, she let out a sigh of content when the warm air soothed her. She walked to the back of the store where the chips and candy were held and pursed her lips as she scanned the different snacks. Once she saw the Doritos on the bottom shelf she bent down to grab them.

Once she had all the snacks, she made her way over to the cashier. After she paid, she mentally prepared herself to reenter the chilly fall night air. Chloe walked back into her apartment with a huff, tossing the bag of chips over at her little brother who didn't seem to have moved out of the position he was in when she first left. The redhead grabbed the bad of Doritos and made her way over to her father. She stopped when she saw her bedroom door slightly opened. Chloe stepped inside and gasped when she saw her father holding Beca by the collar of her suit.

"Daddy-"

"Don't even start with me, Chloe. I told the BOTH of you that this relationship needed to stop, and look what I find climbing in through the window..as if it's been a regular occurrence!" Matthew tightened his grip around Beca's collar.

Beca rolled her eyes, "With all do respect, sir, it's not your decision."

Matthew pulled out his gun from his holster and pointed it directly between Beca's eyes, causing her cross her eyes and gulp.

"You wanna run that by me again? I currently have the vigilante in my daughters bedroom, I can turn you in right.. _now_."

Chloe stomped her way over to her father, closing the door behind her to prevent anyone else from walking in.

"Daddy! This is insane!"

"What's insane is how I didn't even _suspect_ this would happen. Am I gonna have to resort to barricading your windows?" Matthew turned to his daughter, narrowing his eyes.

Beca scoffed, "It wasn't fair when that happened to Harry Potter, what makes you think it's fair in this situation?"

"Shut. Up," Matthew lowered the gun but kept his grip firm on Beca's collar, "I want you out of this house. If you come back again I won't hesitate to turn you in..like I should have done a long time ago." He shoved Beca towards the window.

"Daddy, this isn't _your_ decision!" Chloe attempted to go to Beca but her father held his arm out in front of her.

"Leave, Mitchell. I don't want you near my daughter."

Beca ducked her head and turned to open the window.

"Beca.."

"Bye, Chloe." Beca stepped out onto the fire escape and leaped off, swinging her way back home.

Chloe pushed her fathers arm out of her way, throwing herself on her bed.

"I'm only looking out for you, Chlo-"

"Just get out!"

Matthew inhaled deeply before turning around to leave his daughters room. Chloe stayed in her room that weekend, watching her father bar up her windows.

* * *

Monday finally came around, Chloe wanted nothing more but to finally see Beca. She turned the corner and walked down the hall that held her locker and Beca's. Chloe walked over to Beca's locker first when she saw her girlfriend stacking her books inside. Amy and Jesse stood next to her, she was hoping she would find Beca alone but she'll make do with what she had. The redhead walked over, earning worried looks from Amy and Jesse. She assumed Beca told them what had happened this weekend.

"Hey, Bec."

Beca turned her head and grinned, "Hi, Chlo."

Amy cleared her throat, "Jess, I heard they added cookies to the vending machine..let's go get some." The blonde pulled the boy down the hallway to give Chloe and Beca some privacy.

"Really!" Jesse smiled.

"No, you idiot!"

Beca watched her friends walk down the hallway, she turned back Chloe and smiled.

"What's up?"

Chloe raised her eyebrow, "Really?"

Beca sighed, "Chlo, you heard your dad..I can't be around you anymore."

"Since when did you care about what my dad says?!"

"Since he had a fucking _gun_ pointed directly at _me_. I don't wanna cause any conflicts between you and your father-"

Chloe scoffed, "Are you kidding me? Are you gonna keep finding every excuse to not be with me?"

Beca ran her fingers through her hair, "I want to be with you, Chloe-"

"It sure doesn't seem like it. Right now it just looks like _I'm_ always the one trying to make this work. _I'm_ always the one trying to convince you that it's worth it. _Me._ Beca, it's never you." Chloe shook her head and scoffed when Beca didn't reply.

"You have done this me, _again and again and again_. I can't live like this, Beca," Chloe watched as Beca pursed her lips and ducked her head, " _I_ break up with _you_."

Chloe turned on her heel and walked away. Leaving Beca there, lost for words. The brunette shut her locker and slammed her fist against it before walking to her next class.

* * *

"So, it's over?" Jesse asked, he and Amy stopped by that afternoon. Amy scrolled through Beca's tumblr on her computer, finding the different pictures very photogenic and tumblr worthy. Leave it to Beca to fill her dashboard with a bunch of photography.

"Yeah, but it's for the best I guess." Beca was laying on her bed, her arm tucked under her head while the other rested on her stomach. Her eyes were trained on the ceiling, not exactly focused on anything in particular, she was just staring at it.

"Don't start jumping to conclusions, Bec. You're Beca and Chloe! Together you're Bloe and everyone loves a good bloe." Amy smirked when she earned a smile from the brunette. That's what she was aiming for.

"I don't want her _completely_ outta my life, y'know. I think the situation is still a bit fresh to ask to be friends."

Amy opened a new tab, thinking of what to search now. Her fingers flew across the keyboard when she remembered something.

Jesse pulled Beca's legs up and sat down, placing them on his lap.

"Just give it time. I'm sure she doesn't want you out of her life either."

Beca smiled up at Jesse. Amy threw two pens in their direction.

"You guy's seen Tom's progress in Oscorp?"

Beca shook her head, "I haven't even seen him in school. Why? What does it say?"

"Nothing, actually. But, I know people in Oscorp that aren't too glad that he was left in charge. Which is completely rational. I mean, who wants a spoiled rich kid as their CEO, you know what I mean?"

Beca and Jesse nodded.

Jesse turned to Beca, "You think he's gonna be a dick towards Chloe?"

"If he knows what's best for him, he wouldn't try."

* * *

"Don't you think your dad went a _little_ overboard with the whole situation?" Stacie tugged on the bar on Chloe's window, backing away when it wouldn't budge.

"Tell me about it.."

Aubrey shook her head, "I will not stand here and watch you mope about Beca Mitchell. With Tom being in charge of Oscorp, giving you a shit ton of work, and breaking up with Beca, I would feel much better if you go out with Stacie and I tonight."

Chloe shifted onto her stomach, burring her face in her pillow.

"I rather stay home." The redheads voice muffled.

"You're going out with us, whether you like it or not. Let's go." Stacie and Aubrey tugged at Chloe's legs.

Once they got Chloe out of bed they led her outside and they made their way to Times Square.

"We're eighteen. None of the fun places will let us in." Chloe held onto Stacie's arm as they walked through the crowd of people.

"Leave it to me." Stacie led them to a club, Chloe was surprised Aubrey wasn't disapproving this idea.

Stacie walked up to the bouncer, leaving Chloe and Aubrey by the entrance.

"She's gonna get us arrested." Chloe groaned.

"Doesn't seem like it." Aubrey said, their eyes widened when Stacie held the door open for them.

"How did you-"

"It's a Conrad gift, babe."

The three girls walked into the large room filled with intoxicated college students and bright lights beaming onto the dance floor.

"Let's get some shots into this gingers system!" Stacie grabbed their arms and led them to the bar. She called over the bartender and ordered them three shots of tequila.

"To being single and ready to mingle." The girls clinked their shot glasses, throwing their heads back to down the liquid.

Chloe's face cringed, "I think I need another one."

"Atta girl! Lemme get another round, dude!"

The bartender slid three more shots towards them. Passing them three vodka cranberries.

"These are from the guys at the end of the bar."

The girls leaned over the counter to see three guys, most likely sophomores in college, smiling and winking at them.

"I call dibs on blue eyes!" Stacie drank her shot and grabbed her drink, making her way over to the blonde with gorgeous blue eyes.

Aubrey turned to Chloe, frowning when the redhead was hovering her finger above Beca's name in her iMessages.

"Chloe, no. We're here to have fun. Give me this," Aubrey grabbed Chloe's phone and put it in her back pocket, "And let's go dance with some very hot college boys."

The blonde pulled her friend over to the two guys at the end of the bar, Aubrey sat down next to one. Chloe took the seat next to the other.

"Hey, I hope you like that drink." He smiled sweetly at Chloe.

"Yeah, it's really good. Thank you." The redhead took a sip of her drink and looked down at it.

"I'm Josh. What should I call you?"

"Chloe."

"Chloe." Josh tested the name on his tongue, smiling when he liked how it sounded.

"Well, Chloe. I hope this night turns out well." He raised his glass, Chloe raised hers and clinked them together.

"So do I."

After countless amount of drinks, Chloe was trashed. She spent the night dancing and grinding with Josh, who was a bit more sober than she was. He led them to the back where they could rest on the sofas.

"There ya go." Josh set her down on the velvet sofa. He dropped down beside her, taking a sip of his beer.

"So tell me about yourself, Chloe. What's a guy gotta know?"

Chloe giggled, "Well..I reeeally love pancakes."

Josh chuckled, "That's so weird, so do I."

Chloe swatted his arm excitedly, "Oh my god! It's like the stars are aligned!"

The redhead propped her elbow on the top of the sofa, "What about you?"

"Well, aside from pancakes, I love to write. I wanna be an author."

Chloe smiled, "I've never met an author before."

Josh grinned, "Well, I'm not an author _yet_."

"You will be, though."

Josh looked down and smiled, looking back up at Chloe. The redhead giggled, throwing her arm out so she can run her fingers through his chocolate brown hair.

"Your hair..is really soft."

"Thank you." He laughed. When Chloe began to lean in, he hesitated. At the last second he decided to turn away.

"What happened?" Chloe furrowed her eyebrows.

"I like you, Chloe. But, you're drunk and I'm not that type of guy to take advantage. Lemme take you home? Where are your friends?" Josh glanced around to look for Aubrey and Stacie.

"They went with your friends."

"Alright, I'll tell them to take your friends home. You don't have to worry." Josh stood up and held out his hand for Chloe to take.

"Thanks, Josh. You're very sweet." Chloe leaned up and placed a sloppy kiss on his cheek. He chuckled and led her through the large crowd of people. Luckily, he spotted his friends with Aubrey and Stacie.

"Guys, I'm taking Chloe home."

Peter, or as Stacie would call him _Blue Eyes_ , nodded, "Same here."

Josh looked over at his other friend, Mike, "You too?"

Mike nodded, "Yeah, she's not too trashed but I'll take her home."

Josh led Chloe outside, they walked over to his car.

"Shit. I left my keys inside. Just..stay here, Chloe. I'll be quick."

Chloe watched Josh run back towards the club. She leaned against the black BMW, bringing her arm out to balance herself when she felt herself tumble to the side.

"Wooaahh, ha ha."

"Chloe?"

The redhead swung her head up to see Beca, or Spider-Man, standing in front of her.

"Oh, it's _you_. Little miss _hero_ , coming to save the day?"

"Are you drunk?" Beca took a step forward.

"So what if I am? Hmm? Don't you have a damsel in distress to save?" Chloe's shoe somehow hit the curb and she went falling forward. Beca reached out and caught her before she hit the ground.

"Alright, let me take you home-"

"No!," Chloe tore her arm out of Beca's grasp, "I'm waiting for Josh."

"Who's Josh?"

"None of your business is who he is." Chloe slurred. She turned her head and smiled when she saw Josh jogging over to them. Beca stepped back and narrowed her eyes.

"Hey, sorry. I got my keys, let's go."

Beca cleared her throat, "And where would you two be going? She's drunk, I hope you'll be taking her home."

"Oh, I am. My friends are dropping off her friends also." Josh grinned.

Chloe followed Josh to the passenger side, sticking her tongue out at Beca. Josh opened the door and shut it once Chloe was inside. He walked back to the drivers side.

"It was really great meeting you, Spidey. You're awesome!" Josh slid inside his car, Beca watched the car drive off.

"Who the fuck is Josh and why is he nice." She muttered.

Beca shot a web at the light post, shooting herself in the air. Her protective instincts were telling her to make sure she got home safely. So she kept a good distance away from the car. She landed on top of a building when they reached Chloe's apartment building. She watched Josh help Chloe out of the car and into the building. At least he had the decency to take her up to her actual apartment. Beca swung over to the side of the building, she perched herself beside Chloe's window. Beca waited for Chloe to enter which wasn't too long. Beca leaned over and peeked through the bars. She saw Chloe stumble into her room with her mom assisting with a worried look. When they began to argue about her current state, Beca decided it wasn't her place to stick around. The hero jumped off the fire escape and made her way home for the night. She and Chloe may not be together anymore, but that's not gonna stop her from checking up on her from time to time.

 **A/N: So wanna here something funny? I just realized that throughout the story I was saying "fireplace" when I meant to say "fire escape". Whoops xD. I went back and changed it so theres no confusion. Anyway, I hope you guys liked this chapter. How do you feel about Josh and his friends? I don't know if I'll keep them around but if you guys are interested I'll work something out. Question Time: Do you think Matthew was being too hard on the girls or was he just doing what he thought was right? Let me know :) Remember to review so I can post faster updates. Have a good one, guys.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: sorry for the delay, guys. Heres the next chapter and i hope it makes up for the wait :)**

"I'm _never_ drinking again.." Chloe slowly sat up on her bed, squinting her eyes at the offending light that was beaming its way through the window. The redhead looked over at the clock on her desk and groaned when she saw that it was only 6:30 a.m. She shuffled her way out of her room, down the hall and into the kitchen. Chloe was surprised to see her mother there sitting on the table.

"Well, looks who's finally awake." Kelly folded her arms and watched her daughter slowly make her way over to the fridge. She stood up from her seat and made an effort to make as much noise as possible as she dragged the chair roughly against the tiled kitchen floor.

Chloe slammed her hand on the counter, the other shooting its way up to her throbbing temple.

"Mom! S-stop!" Chloe shot a glare at her mother who simply shrugged.

"That's what happens when you come home _drunk_! What were you thinking?!" Kelly walked over to Chloe. The redhead sighed and turned around to brew her coffee.

"I went out with my friends to get my mind off things-"

"Is this about Beca?"

Chloe shut her eyes and sighed, "Yes, mom. So please excuse me for being heart broken."

Kelly placed her hand on Chloe's shoulder, "Honey, you can't let a breakup lead you to doing this to youself. It isn't a healthy way of getting over it."

Chloe spun around to look at her mother, "I love her, mom. I don't wanna get over it."

"Then you should be out there trying to win her back."

Chloe let out a hallow laugh, "It's not that simple, I can't. I broke up with her. I have my reasons and I stand by them.."

"But you still love her don't you? That's all that should matter, honey. You both need to prove that there's no one else more perfect for the two of you than each other." Kelly handed Chloe two Advil's. The redhead smiled sweetly at her mother.

"I've done my part. She needs to show me this time."

"Then she better get on with it. You need to show her what she'll be missing out on."

Chloe watched as Kelly made her way back down the hall. The redhead poured herself a glass of water and popped the two pills into her mouth.

"You're still going to school!" Kelly yelled from the hallway.

Chloe let out a groan before walking back to her room to get ready for the day.

* * *

Beca hummed along to the beat of her most recent mix. She carelessly stuffed her books into her locker before shutting it and walking down the hall to head over to Jesse's locker. As she turned the corner she was met with a face full of red hair and a sudden pain on her forehead from the collision. Beca shook her head rapidly to focus her blurred vision before looking down at the redhead on the floor.

"Oh shit, Chloe, I'm really sorry." The photographer bent down and grabbed Chloe by the arm to help her up.

"Mainly my fault. I wasn't paying attention." Chloe chuckled. The redhead smiled when Beca rubbed the back of her neck and averted her eyes.

"Uh, so did you..get home alright? Last night?" Beca asked, although, she knew the answer to that, she wanted to be certain that Josh was being a complete gentleman.

"Oh! Right. Yeah, Josh took me home. I had a little spat with my mom but we worked it out this morning." Chloe said, it suddenly hit her that her drunk self had said some very harmful things the previous night.

"Oh my god, Bec. I'm so sorry-"

Beca furrowed her eyebrows, "What do you mean?"

"I was such a bitch last night! Oh my god! I didn't mean to be, oh god! You must hate me!-"

Beca chuckled, "Woah, calm down. It's all good. I don't hate you."

Chloe bit her lip, "I wouldn't blame you if you did.."

"I don't, Chlo," Beca reassured, "You were right. Josh isn't any of my business-"

"He's no one! I was just upset and he was really sweet-"

Beca shook her head, "You don't need to explain yourself to me, it's fine. You're free to see whoever you want..that's kinda how breakups work."

Chloe nodded slowly, "I guess."

Beca pointed behind her, "I better go. Remember, if you're ever in trouble-"

"I know where to find you." Chloe smiled. Beca nodded before turning around to continue walking over to Jesse's locker.

Chloe continued her walk to her locker before stopping in her tracks when she remembered something.

"Shit, my phone!" The redhead spun on her heels and jogged over to Aubrey's locker.

* * *

Beca landed on the roof of a building in the city, she steadied herself on the ledge. The hero looked down and saw Chloe crossing the street. She wasn't stalking her. No. She was making sure the redhead was alright. She was making sure that Chloe remained out of harms way. Beca continued to watch the redhead as she joined Aubrey and Stacie in a table in front of the new chinese restaurant, Fortune.

Beca let out a sigh, "I wish it wasn't this hard." The hero felt her temple buzz, she looked down and saw three police cars criss crossing in the street as they followed after a green car. Beca leaped off the ledge and followed the high speed chase.

Chloe looked up at the all too familiar sound of a web being shot, she frowned when she didn't see the masked vigilante anywhere in sight. Aubrey tapped her chopsticks on Chloe's plate.

"Were you even listening to me?" The blonde rolled her eyes.

Stacie found herself casually looking up at the sky, sure enough wanting to see the hero.

Chloe nodded, "Yeah, Bella's at Barden University."

"Yeah, we should definitely audition when we go there for college." The blonde took a sip of her water. She turned to Stacie and rolled her eyes when the brunette had her eyes trained on the sky.

"Will you stop. What's your deal with Beca?"

Stacie snapped her eyes back down and furrowed her eyebrows.

"Aren't you a bit anxious? Ever since we found out about her I can't help but feel a bit worried."

Aubrey sighed, "I know she saved me, I'm grateful for that, but, this is her life style choice and we can't spend all our time worrying about her," The blonde sighed when she saw the shocked look on Stacies face, "I'm not saying I don't care. Believe it or not, I worry about the Hobbit every time I see her on the news. She knows what she signed up for the second she puts that mask on...she'll be fine."

Chloe pursed her lips and looked down at her food. The redhead bit her lip and shook her head.

"I broke up with her. Why can't I keep myself from worrying so much."

Stacie leaned across the table and held her friends hand.

"You love and care about her-"

"I shouldn't, Stace!" Chloe snapped. The redhead released her hand from Stacie's grip and ran her fingers through her hair.

"I love her. But, I shouldn't. It was always me actually making an effort in the relationship-"

"Chlo, that's not true. You know she loved you." Aubrey chimed in. She may have slightly disliked the small brunette but she had no doubt that Beca loved her best friend.

"Then why did it feel like I was always giving it my all while she kept me at arms length?" Chloe shot back, swirling the ice cubes in her water with the straw.

Stacie shook her head, "That's not fair, Chloe. You need to put yourself in her shoes. She wouldn't want anything happening to you-"

"Alright, who's side are you on?" Chloe snapped. Stacie leaned further back into her chair at the sudden outburst.

Chloe placed her hand on Stacies arm, "I'm sorry. I've just been really upset about all this. I shouldn't have taken it out on you."

Stacie grinned and shook her head, "It's fine. I get it."

Aubrey's eyes darted between the two girls, she intertwined her fingers and rested her hands on the table.

"Let's just forget about this for now, okay?"

Chloe and Stacie nodded. The three friends resumed to the meals, quickly changing the subject back to the previous topic.

* * *

Amy plopped herself down on Jesse's couch. Beca took a seat on the floor, her back resting against the couch. Jesse sat down on the space next to Amy. They each grabbed an xbox controller and started their game of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2.

"So did you guys study for that math test tomorrow?" Jesse asked, his fingers smashing different buttons as he helped his friends kill the opposing team.

Amy snorted, "Why don't you ask my text book that's still somewhere under my bed?"

Jesse chuckled, "Bec, how 'bout you?"

Beca quickly switched weapons before responding.

"A little bit. I haven't had too much time..y'know with saving civilians and all that jazz."

Jesse nodded and smirked, "I guess that means I'll be helping you guys cheat."

Amy lightly tapped her foot on Jesse's thigh.

"I like to think of it more as team work."

Beca rolled her eyes, "Which is something we're really lacking right now-Amy behind you!"

The blonde moved the joystick in a 180 motion and shot the enemy behind her.

"See..team work."

After about an hour of playing, they moved to the kitchen to satisfy their hunger. Beca leaned forward on the kitchen island and scrolled through her instagram.

"Hmm...I have pizza rolls if you guys want that?" Jesse asked as he looked through the stuff in the freezer. Amy nodded along with Beca. The boy took the bag and ripped it open, pouring its contents onto a tray and sliding it in the oven.

"So how's it going with Chloe?" Jesse asked, folding his arms and leaning back against the fridge. Amy tore her eyes away from her snapchat to look at the photographer.

Beca pursed her lips, "It's complicated. I saw her with some guy Josh last night and..I dunno. She seems to have-she told me today that it wasn't anything serious but still..she was with him."

Amy tapped her fingers against the counter.

"Yeah, I saw Stacie's pictures. She looked like she was having a lot of fun-"

Jesse swatted the blondes arm.

"I mean, she looked like she was having a lot of...rum."

Beca raised her eyebrow, "Nice save."

Amy walked over to Beca, "You need to stop thinking negative! You got ginger to fall in love with you once..what makes you think you can't do it again?"

"It's not that simple."

"Do you need some confidence? I can maybe tone mine down a notch.." Amy shrugged.

"Y-yeah, okay.." Beca straightened herself as Amy turned away to rub her hands together. The brunette braced herself when Amy turned back around, relaxing when the blonde simply "wiped" confidence on her head.

"Thanks, Amy."

"Wait...you need a bit more." Amy rubbed her hands against her armpits and patted Beca on the cheeks.

"I'm feeling the love, dude." Beca chuckled.

"Then this is gonna make you feel Cupid's love." Amy reached behind her and Beca shook her head rapidly.

"No! I don't want butt confidence!"

"Don't fight the love!" Amy wrapped her arms around Beca, laughing when the brunette let out a squeal.

Jesse shook his head, "I need new friends."

* * *

The next day, Beca and Amy walked out of their math class with pained expressions. Jesse wrapped his arms around their shoulders as they made their way to Beca's locker.

"That test was brutal." Beca muttered.

Amy nodded, "Sucks that the teacher _actually_ monitored us. I could barely lean to the side without having him look in my direction."

Jesse laughed, "You can always retake it.."

Beca put in her combination, opening her locker and taking out her gym shirt. She slipped the red shirt over her head, grabbing a handful of the shirt from the side of the hem and tied it with her hair tie. Once her shirt was no longer baggy, she shut her locker and leaned against it.

Beca glanced at the end of the hall, doing a double take when she saw Chloe walking to her locker. The brunette ducked her head and squeezed her eyes shut. She looked back up to see Chloe already looking at her.

Beca offered Chloe a small wave, earning a grin and a wave in return. Amy turned her head and raised her eyebrow.

"You know, people say hi to each other nowadays." The blonde smirked.

Beca scoffed, "I just said hi. You saw me."

"Verbally." Jesse chimed in. Beca looked back over at Chloe, the redhead had her back towards them while she rummaged through her locker for her science book.

The photographer inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly before walking across the hall to Chloe.

"..Hey."

Chloe turned around and smiled, "Hi, Beca." She looked back at her locker while the brunette stood there thinking of what to say next.

Beca leaned sideways, her balanced suddenly betraying her and causing her to bang on the lockers with the side of her face. Chloe shot her head back towards Beca when she heard the loud bang, seeing the brunette smiling innocently while her elbow rested against the locker and her hand tangled itself in her hair.

"Uh..wh-how's it going?"

Chloe raised her eyebrow at the nervous tone in Beca's voice.

"..I've been good. What about you?" Chloe shut her locker and folded her arms, suddenly interested in this new side of Beca.

"That's good. I've been good. Everything's good." Beca bit her lip, mentally kicking herself in the face for sounding so awkward.

Chloe tilted her head to the side, "That's...good."

Beca nodded, she glanced over at Amy and Jesse who were covering their faces with their hands.

Chloe cleared her throat after a long pause.

"Did you need something or..."

Beca's eyes widened when she realized the conversation seemed to be going nowhere.

"Right! Um...I was just-I wanted to talk?"

Chloe blinked, "Are you asking me or telling me?"

"Uh..telling." Beca stood up straight and fiddled with her fingers.

"Alright, so what's up?" Chloe asked amusedly.

"Do you maybe wanna hang out sometime?-"

"Bec.." Chloe sighed.

Beca raised her hands up, "No expectations, I promise. I just..I just miss you and I wanna catch up."

Chloe sucked in a breath and exhaled through her nose, biting the inside of her cheek as she considered Beca's offer.

"Alright."

Beca's face lit up, "Awesome. Okay, I'll text you."

Chloe nodded, "Sounds good."

"Good."

Chloe chuckled before saying goodbye and walking past the brunette to head to her next class.

Beca skipped her way over to her friends.

"That went well."

Amy nodded, "Better than well...it was _good_."

Jesse tried to hold in a laugh, "Very _good_."

Beca rolled her eyes, "Let's hurry to class before I web your asses to the side of the school."

* * *

"Will you answer him already?!" Stacie tossed Chloe's phone over to the redhead. The redhead looked down at the multiple texts from Josh.

Chloe sighed, "Why should I?"

Aubrey scoffed, "He's hot and interested. That's two reasonable reasons."

Chloe rolled her eyes and fell backwards onto her bed, "I don't know if _I'm_ interested, though."

The blonde crawled onto the bed and laid on her stomach beside Chloe.

"Of course you're interested. You're just worried about what Beca might think."

Chloe turned her head to face Aubrey, "I told her he wasn't anyone to worry about.."

Stacie plopped down on the other side of Chloe, "Who cares? You're a free woman! No longer tied down."

The redhead's mouth twitched up into a small smile.

"I liked being tied down.."

Stacie groaned, "It's like having the same flavor of ice cream for the rest of your life. Why stick to Vanilla Bean when theres chocolate, strawberry, rocky road, even napoleon!"

Chloe snorted, "Vanilla Bean is my favorite flavor."

Aubrey sighed, "Chlo, if you feel this way then why did you end it with _Vanilla Bean?_ "

Chloe shrugged, " _Vanilla Bean_ seemed too concerned that my dad didn't like that flavor."

Stacie laughed, "Alright, enough with the metaphors!"

Aubrey smiled, "What does she need to prove?"

Chloe shook her head, "Nothing. I just need to know if she's willing to put an effort in the relationship despite what my dad thinks."

 **A/N: I hope this was worth the wait :). Let me know your thoughts or concerns about the chapter. Question Time: Should Chloe try things out with Josh? Why?**

 **I'll be continuing with TASM2 plot shortly. Thanks for sticking with me this far, guys! Really means a lot. Have a good one :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Loving the feedback, guys :) keep it up and I'll keep cracking up the updates. Enjoy chapter 12!**

It's been two weeks since Chloe finally responded to Josh's texts. They've been hanging out quite frequently, even until the late hours when Beca would stop by to check on her. The brunette would practically fall asleep on the fire escape when she would wait up for the redhead. But once she heard the bedroom door open, she was pressed up against the brick wall next to the window. When she saw that the redhead was fine, Beca would head home.

On the days that Chloe would work late, Beca would be close by to make sure she got home safely. But recently, Josh has been picking her up and dropping her off at her apartment building. Even when Aubrey couldn't drive Chloe and Stacie home, the redhead would call Josh and he would be there. Leaving Beca frowning on a roof top of a building. Beca would be in denial about a lot of things. Like when she was twelve and had a cavity...her uncle told her time and time again that she had it but she insisted that it was just tooth sensitivity to the ice cream she kept eating. Or the time when she broke her pinky while skateboarding. Amy and Jesse practically had to shove her into the emergency room when that happened..and that was last year. She was in denial then, and she's in denial now.

"There's no way in hell she no longer needs me around!"

Jesse and Amy shared knowing looks before looking back at their friend. Beca continued to pace up and down her living room until finally she dropped herself on the couch.

Jesse sighed, "Bec, he seems like a decent guy-" Beca shot him a death glare.

"He does! And I know you agree."

Amy fiddled with the hem of her shirt, "I think you just waited too long, Shorty."

Beca shook her head, "They didn't make anything official-"

"They could."

"Well they haven't, Jesse. He can't protect her the way I can! He can't always be there-"

"Neither can you, Beca."

Beca bit her lip, "I've been pining over her since freshman year..I'm not letting some college dude just sweep in and take her away!-"

Amy walked over to her friend, "You say all this but you never make your move."

Jesse joined Amy, "You gotta show her, Beca, and soon because we all know that he wants more than just a friendship with Chloe."

Amy nodded, "Who cares what her dad has to say about it? So he orders the police to hunt you down again, pfft, what's he gonna do? Arrest Beca Mitchell? Good luck with that, right?"

Beca chuckled, "You guys are right, I'm so stupid. I-I gotta go talk to her." The brunette stood up and made her way to the door.

* * *

Max made his way through the large crowd of people. He sighed when he was finally able to walk freely towards the exit.

"Dillon, where are you going?"

Max turned around at the sound of his bosses voice.

"Just heading home, sir."

"No you're not. There's a circuit flow problem down in the genomics lab, why don't take a look at that." Smight smirked. Max watched his boss walk towards the door.

"Everyone else is leaving why do _I_ have to stay?"

"You're the Spider-Man of Oscorp. Have a goodnight." He teased. Max let out a huff and walked over to the elevator to head down to the genomics lab. Once he arrived, he placed his things on a desk and walked over to the large tanks of electric eels.

"What seems to be the problem, fellas?" Max smiled at the eels in the tank before looking down at the control panel. There seems to be a glitch.

"Just some faulty wiring. I got just the thing, guys." Max looked up and saw sparks. He made his way over to the ladder and climbed up to the large wires.

He raised his walkie and channeled the control room.

"Gilbert. Can you shut down circuit 32, please."

 _No can do, dude. I'm already out the door._

"I need the circuit off. This is dangerous!"

 _Sorry!_

Max shoved the walkie back onto his belt and climbed onto the railing to reach over and grab the pipes that were detached.

"Almost done, guys." He grabbed both ends of the pipe and reconnected them.

"There we go." He placed the pipe back in it's place only to have a sudden shock of electricity shoot through his hands.

"ARGH!" Suddenly the pipe broke, causing him to fall back down and into the electric eel tank. Max kicked his feet to try to rise to the surface but to no avail. The eels began to shock him with their tails. That's all he remembered before everything went black.

* * *

Tom rotated the metal cube, that his father gave him, around between his fingers , examining every inch of it and wondering what made it so special. He was currently in a meeting and he honestly didn't want to be here.

"Tom, Oscorp has been having the public breathing down its neck ever since the incident with Doctor Conners-"

"You mean people are pissed off that Curt tried to turn everyone in the city into giant lizards.." Tom swiveled his chair back towards the group of lawyers.

"..Yes, all the animal hybrid programs he was involved with have been disposed of to restore this company and prevent any further conflicts."

Tom smirked, "Well, I gotta hand it to my father. Destroying evidence. That _is_ the Osborn way. Anything that's inconvenient around here..you just sweep it under the rug. No one needs to know, right?" He narrowed his eyes at the man next to him.

"Much of that scrutiny may fall on you now. We all discussed the issue and we believe one hundred percent deniability is your best option."

Tom raised his hand, "I get it. I mean, I'm eighteen. A senior in high school in charge of a million dollar company-what was dad thinking, right?!" He smirked, "You're all lawyers, surly, _someone_ had to have questioned his sanity in the end, _someone_ must have declared that he was legally incompetent. That would have made this conversation a whole lot easier..isn't that right, Nicholas?"

"Listen, Tom-"

"It's Mr. Osborn. We're not friends, Nick."

Tom turned his attention to a blonde sitting in the back with her head down.

"Hey."

She raised her head and pointed at herself.

"Yeah, what's your name?"

"Jessica."

"You were my dads assistant, right?"

Jessica nodded.

Tom smiled, "From now on..everyone at this table works for Jessica, because Jessica works for _me_. Would anyone care to speak up and disagree?"

Tom surveyed the table and everyone seemed to either shake their head or keep their mouths shut.

"Good. Looks like you'll all be working a little longer."

Tom dismissed the meeting, leaving him alone in the large room to continue analyzing the cube.

* * *

Nicholas sat in a black van next to a man holding binoculars towards Tom who was skipping rocks into the water with Bumper.

"What seems to be the issue, Michael?" Nicholas turned towards the man beside him.

"Max Dillon. Electrical Engineer. Died in an accident in the genomics lab. No friends or acquaintances to speak of. The guy was..invisible."

Nicholas turned back towards Tom and narrowed his eyes, "As long as that child is in charge we're in jeopardy of this _accident_ going public. So make sure Mr. Dillon _stays_ invisible." He looked through the pictures of the accident, "This could be useful for us in the future."

* * *

Beca looked around the area for Chloe that night. The brunette had texted her, asking if she was free. Chloe sent her a rendezvous spot. Beca looked ahead and saw Chloe across the street. The photographer smiled and began to walk onto the street. Her eyes were glued on the redhead as she dodged multiple cars, raising her hand to stop a taxi from hitting her. Chloe turned around and chuckled when she saw the brunette receive many curse words.

"You're insane." Chloe laughed.

Beca smiled, "You look amazing."

The redhead blushed and ducked her head.

"I was actually hoping we could hang out so your text was a nice surprise."

Beca snickered, "That's good to know-"

"Yeah, I just think we should put everything behind us."

"I couldn't agree more." Beca felt a rush of hope shoot through her body.

Chloe nodded, "I've missed you like crazy, Bec. This is a perfect time..," Chloe smiled, "For us to be friends. Hang out, all of us, like we used to."

And just like that, Beca's hope was gone.

The brunette opened and closed her mouth, clearing her throat.

"Right..that's..that's great." Beca nodded.

Chloe sensed a bit of reluctance in the brunette, "I just don't want us to be complicated, Bec."

"Yeah, I hate complicated."

"So we agree to keep it simple?"

Beca smirked, "Totally. No problem," Beca pursed her lips, "Well maybe a little problem.."

Chloe raised her eyebrow, "What problem would that be?"

Beca shrugged, "Well, if we're gonna be friends I think we need to establish some ground rules. Wouldn't you agree?" The photographer began to walk down the path of the park, Chloe close behind.

"Ground rules?" Chloe scoffed, she still had a hint of a smile.

"I'm trying to keep things simple, Beale. In order to do that I need there to be some ground rules." Beca smiled.

Chloe giggled and shook her head.

"See, like that!"

Chloe knit her eyebrows, "Like what?"

"That laugh is off the table, it's gotta go. No exceptions."

Chloe playfully rolled her eyes, "What do you expect me to do about my laugh?"

Beca shrugged, "I don't care. You just have to find an annoying laugh from now on."

Chloe cleared her throat and let out a throaty laugh.

"How's that for annoying?"

Beca chuckled, "It's still adorable."

Chloe smiled and looked into Beca's eyes.

"Well if you can have a ground rule, I get one too."

Beca quirked her eyebrow, "Lay it on me."

Chloe stopped walking to look Beca in the eye, "No more sweet compliments like telling me I look amazing...with your big navy blue eyes."

Beca smiled softly and chuckled.

"I'm really serious about that one, Bec." Chloe laughed, raising her hand to scratch her nose.

Beca's face broke into a smile.

"I just figured out my next ground rule."

"What, you want me to change my hair color this time?" Chloe joked.

"Of course not. I'm not that cruel. But that nose thing you do has got to go." Beca demonstrated by scratching her nose.

"It's allergy season! I can't help it!" Chloe chuckled.

Beca rubbed her temples, "You are obviously not taking this seriously, Beale. We agreed on simple and here you are mocking my ground rules by spitting in its face."

Chloe laughed, "Oh am I?"

"Beale, I don't need you here. I'm out." Beca smirked as she turned to leave.

"Oh, come on!"

Beca turned on her heel and pointed her finger at the redhead.

"First we get ice cream and then I'm gone."

After getting their ice cream they continued their stroll through the park. Their conversation flowed naturally, as if nothing seemed to change.

"-And I've been obsessing over this new Chinese place in the city. It's called Fortune and it's so amazing. I've been going there nonstop with Stacie and Aubrey."

Beca chuckled, "Yeah, I know, you love it there."

Chloe raised her eyebrow and looked back down at her ice cream.

"How do you know that?"

"Hmm?" Beca hummed, she scooped some ice cream on the little pink spoon and popped it in her mouth as she thought of a good excuse.

"How do you know that I love it there?"

"Cause um..cause you told me." Beca said, walking over to a tree and gripping onto the branch.

Chloe joined her, "It recently opened, Bec."

Beca kept her head down as her fingers traced the pattern on the branch. A lightbulb lit up in Chloe's head.

"Have you been following me?"

Beca looked up and bit her lip.

The silence was all Chloe needed to confirm her theory.

"I knew it..," The redhead tilted her head and she scanned Beca's face, "How long?"

Beca gave her a small smile, "Just once after school..sometimes. Sometimes more." Chloe couldn't help the smile that grew on her face.

"Oh, Beca..why?" She asked, her smile still plastered on her face. Beca took this as a good sign, at least she wasn't mad.

Beca grinned, "You know why.."

Chloe's eyes darted between Beca's, "To make sure I'm safe?"

"Yeah and honestly it's the closest I could get to still being with you," Beca's voice was soft. Chloe could hear the vulnerability.

The redhead couldn't bring herself to breaking their gaze. She saw Beca's eyes drift down slightly. She noticed that the space between them began to become smaller and smaller. Beca's lips were now hovering over the redheads and Chloe struggled to speak.

"I-I'm dating Josh."

Beca leaned back slightly to furrow her eyebrows.

"What?"

Before Chloe can respond, Beca shot her head towards the city.

Chloe frowned, "What's wrong?"

Beca took a step forward, she didn't know what was happening in Times Square but it was making her Spidey Senses go haywire. Chloe turned her attention to her buzzing phone.

"Amy?"

 _Red, is Beca with you? She's not answering her phone._

"Uh yeah, she-" Chloe turned around to see that Beca was no longer standing beside the tree. All that remained were her vans, jeans and hoodie.

"She's not here."

 _This bitch. Do you know where she went?_

Chloe turned her head towards the city, "Times Square."

* * *

 **ONE HOUR AGO**

Max's eyes shot open, the sudden jolt caused him to fall off the table and crack the crust that covered his body. He banged his legs on the floor to break more of it off, he stood up and walked backwards. He hit the shelf behind him, an electric saw seemed to have turned on and began moving towards the edge of the shelf. When he saw its blade coming towards his face, he raised his hand to shield himself. Max was taken aback by the bolt of electricity that shot out of the palm of his hand, stopping the saw from injuring him. He also took notice of his skin, his arms had a blue electric glow to them. Max lowered the saw onto the floor and took a step back. With every little movement he made, more crust began to fall off his body. He looked around the room for his clothes, spotting them in a bin.

Once fully clothed, he exited the building and made his way down the street. Cars began to beep as he walked towards them. His vision changed to a fuzzy scenery, he saw circuits of electricity in the cars. He walked over to a car and placed his hand on the headlight, gasping when he felt the electricity enter his body. He felt powerful. He needed more, the cars weren't enough. Max raised his head, pulling his hood down slightly.

"Times Square."

* * *

Chloe walked through the crowd of people until she reached Amy and Jesse.

"No sign of her."

Amy sighed, "We couldn't find her either."

Jesse turned around when he noticed a man limp his way to the electric grate on the floor. His eyes widened when the man opened it and grabbed the pipes, sending the electricity all over his body.

"What the hell!"

Amy and Chloe turned around followed by everyone else in the area. The policeman slowly made his way towards Max.

"Sir, step away from the cables!"

Max pulled away from the cables and raised his head. The policeman and the people surrounding him stepped back in shock.

"Don't move!"

Max stood up and raised his hands in surrender. He took a few steps back, turning his head when he heard a loud honk. Acting on his instincts, he aimed his hands at the vehicle. The blue bolts of electricity shot out of his palm and latched onto the truck. Max raised the truck and tossed it to the side. The people that were crowding Times Square ran, Jesse grabbed the girls by their arms and pulled them towards the crowd.

Multiple police cars arrived at the scene and surrounded Max. The policemen guided the civilians to the far side of the scene and on top of the TKTS red stairs. Jesse, Chloe and Amy leaned against the blue security bars that the police were placing around the area and watched the scene in front of them unfold.

"Get down on the ground NOW!"

Max looked around and saw the panic in the peoples faces.

"It's not my fault!" He looked around and saw himself being broadcasted on the giant screens that were displayed all around Times Square.

"I said get down on the ground!"

Max steadied his breathing and looked at each screen, "You can see me..you can-"

The policemen unclipped smoke grenades and hurled them towards Max.

"No, stop!"

"Get down on the ground, freak!"

Max felt his heart beat rising, the canisters of the smoke grenades began to rise under his electricity.

He felt his blood boil as the policemen continued to shout at him.

"I said **STOP!** " Max threw his hands forward, shooting the police cars in different directions. A policeman tried his best to run away from the car that was falling towards him. He looked back just in time to see Spider-Man swoop in and catch the car.

"I'm really glad you're not one of those cops that ride a horse!" Beca flipped the car back.

"A-all team members, hold your fire and wait for my call, I repeat, hold your fire!" The cop ran back towards his partner, leaving Beca in the middle of the scene with Max. She waited for the cops to cease the shooting.

Once the shooting stopped, Beca hopped onto the top of the car.

"Hey, Sparkles!"

Max turned around to face the vigilante.

"It's you.."

Beca smirked, "Yeah, I get that a lot."

Chloe buried her face into Jesse's chest, "Oh god, Beca, wrong time to be a smart ass."

Beca sat down, "You know me, so who are you?"

Max took a step forward, his feet powering the electricity from the grate below him.

"You don't remember me?"

"No..should I?" Beca watched the bright blue light make its way towards the people on the red stairs, stopping before it got too close. She turned back to the stranger in front of her.

"You pulled me off the street. You saved me. You said I was a somebody-"

Beca was hit with a realization, "The-The guy with the blueprints!"

Max narrowed his eyes, "Blueprints?"

Beca hopped down off the car and started to walk towards Max, stopping midway.

"Of course I remember you! You're my eyes and ears, dude!"

Max's heart rate began to increase, "How could you forget my name?"

Beca brought her hands up to her head, "It's on the tip of my tongue, hang on."

"Max-"

"Is it Max?"

"..Yes."

Beca steadily continued walking, "Sorry it's just..I couldn't recognize you with the whole...electric blue thing you got going on. How are you, dude?"

"I don't know what's going on with me, Spider-Man. I have all this power..all this _anger_."

"Alright, I can see that you're scared. You don't wanna hurt anyone, do you?"

"No."

Beca turned to the cops who were ready to fire, "Hey, New York's Finest, this is my friend, Max. I just need to talk to him."

Captain Beale walked up towards the two, "How about you get out of here, Spider-Man. Leave this job to the adults."

Beca raised her hand up to Max, reassuring him that it was okay.

"Listen, Captain, this is a conversation for Super Freaks only. No normals allowed, am I right Max?"

Max nodded slowly, he looked down at his feet and saw how the electricity reacted to him. He needed more.

Captain Beale walked over to Beca.

"Listen, kid, you better back off now befo-"

"Before what? What else could you possibly take away from me?" Beca challenged.

Chloe watched the interaction, biting her lip harder and harder as it progressed.

Captain Beale raised his gun, "I can shoot you or you can come to the police's custody. Which is it gonna be?"

The crowd fell silent as Beca walked closer to Matthew.

"Pull the trigger, Matthew-"

Beca dodged the bullet with excellent timing. Chloe covered her mouth with both hands, along with Jesse and Amy who's faces showed anger and fear.

Although the bullet didn't hit Beca. Max was the one that suffered the impact. Beca turned around and saw his eyes begin to glow even brighter.

"Max!-"

Beca shot a web at Captain Beale's chest and pulled him away from the shot of electricity that was aimed at him. She shot a web at Max's arm only to have the electricity travel through her web and knock her off the ground, causing her to be thrown backwards and smashed against the cop car. She looked down at her webshooter, the webbing beginning to flow out and the wiring was definitely busted.

Beca turned her head and looked up as Max shot a bolt at the giant screen above a cop. Before the screen fell on him, Beca stood up and quickly shot a web at the cop and pulled him out of harms way.

"Woo! Spider-Man!"

Beca looked up at the screens and saw them switch from Max to herself. Max saw the change and it angered him even more.

 **"YOU'RE ALL MY ENEMIES"**

"Max! Stop! Let me help you-"

 **"YOU LIED TO ME"**

"I'm trying to help you, Max!"

 **"YOU'RE SO SELFISH"**

"Stay with me, Max!" Beca walked forward cautiously.

Max threw his hands down onto the grate, sending a thousand volts towards Beca and the crowd of people on the red stairs. Spider-Man hopped over the police car, flipping it in the air. Her temple buzzed when she noticed the railings would be attracting the electricity, she noticed two people who would be in jeopardy if they touched them. Still in the air, she raised her one good webshooter, she pressed the trigger and sent a net of webbing at the ends of the railings to catch the police car. She shot a web and guided it towards the baby and it's mother who was reaching for the railing. Beca shot another web at a man who was reaching for the railing, once she had them both and gave them a quick tug, bringing their hands away from the railing as the electricity made its way up. Spider-Man landed on the top of the stairs, the crowd cheered.

The people on the stairs ran towards the side walk, Beca clenched her fists as she stared down at Max.

" **I'm going to kill you, Spider-Man!"** Max shot multiple bolts of electricity towards Spider-Man. The hero jumped out of the way and landed back on the concrete. Beca shot a web at the fire hydrant and pulled it out of its place in the ground. She spun it up in the air before releasing it to hit Max.

"Heeey batter batter SWING- _oof!_ " Just as Beca let go of the web, Max shot a bolt the second he was hit with the fire hydrant. They were both knocked backwards, Beca crashing into a store and Max crashing into the giant screen behind him.

Amy grabbed Chloe and Jesse by the shirts and pulled them towards Beca.

"Come on, webhead, walk it off!" Amy grabbed Beca by the shoulders, Jesse supported her back. Chloe turned around to check to see if Max recovered.

Max shook his head rapidly, growling as he scanned the ground below for the hero. He noticed two cables beside him that were sparking, he grabbed them and snarled as he pressed them against him chest.

The lights in Times Square suddenly went out, only for the rest of the giant screen to burst seconds later. People began to evacuate the area, it was complete mayhem.

Multiple screens were falling off the buildings, crushing the cars and newsstands below. Chloe, Amy and Jesse ran passed the huge crowd of people to search for their friend. Max hovered over the red stairs and began to shoot bolts of electricity at the cars.

He was soon shot down by a blast of water. Beca shut the water hose off and spun it around her finger.

"Gentleman, it's been a pleasure serving with you." The hero raised her hand and high fived the fire fighters before swinging over to her friends.

"Are you guys okay?"

Jesse nodded, "Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine."

Amy excused herself and Jesse, leaving Beca alone with Chloe.

"So...Josh, huh. Really?"

Chloe tilted her head to the side, "Is there a problem?"

Beca shrugged, "Yeah.."

Captain Beale walked over to the two girls, somehow being able to grab a fistful of Beca's suit.

"You wanna run those things by me again?"

Beca shoved his hands off her, "Spandex is expensive, dude! Don't stretch it!"

Matthew reached for his gun, pointing it at the vigilante.

"I'm taking you to the station dead or alive, Spider-Man. So what's it gonna be!"

Chloe stepped in front of the gun and glared at her father.

"Leave her alone, dad. You could have killed her earlier!"

"That would have been the highlight of my night! As long as she wasn't here to put you in danger."

Beca took a step back, "As long as I'm around, she won't be in danger. That's a promise I'll be more than happy to keep."

Chloe smiled and turned around, only being able to see Beca swing off into the distance.

 **A/N: Did you like it? Hate it? Let me know :) Question Time: Do you think Chloe is safer with Josh or with Beca?**

 **Let me know your thoughts :) Have a good one, guys.**


	13. Priorities

**A/N: Thanks for all the great reviews :) hope you enjoy chapter 13!**

"Shit...this is what I get for stopping at starbucks to get a latte," Amy took a sip of her latte and grimaced, "They didn't even put whip cream." The blonde picked up her pace as she made her way down the hall, quickly turning the corner.

"FU-" She yelled when her hot beverage was suddenly knocked off her hand, her shirt now drenched. Amy was fully prepared to fight whoever made her spill a whole $4.45 all over herself. Starbucks isn't cheap!

"Do you mind watching where you're going, Wilson?"

Amy narrowed her eyes at Bumper, "Don't start with me."

Bumper chuckled, "Anyway, I gotta go. I'm showing around some foreign exchange students-"

Amy's eyes lit up, "Foreign? Where are they from?"

"Germany."

The blonde hummed in approval, "Mind if I tag along?"

Bumper raised his eyebrow, "Aren't you supposed to be going to class?"

"I'm supposed to be doing a lot of things..meeting a German man candy is one of them. Priorities, Bumper, priorities."

Bumper smirked as he led them down the hall, "And to think..I thought I was the only man in your life."

"You wish you could get a piece of this." Amy said, groping herself for better emphasis. The two teens walked into the main office, their principle turned his head towards the door when he heard it open.

"Ah, Bumper, thank you for doing this."

"Not a problem, Mr. Adams."

Mr. Adams looked over at Amy, "Will you be joining him? The more the merrier!"

Amy nodded, "Sure thing, sir."

Mr. Adams quirked his eyebrow when he saw the stain on Amy's sweater.

"Oh..yeah. My latte kinda.."

"I don't wanna know, Amy," He clapped his hands together, "Alrighty, this way please."

Mr. Adams led Bumper and Amy over to the back of the room.

"This is Kommissar and Pieter," Mr. Adams looked over at the German students, "I'm going to leave you to the more than capable hands of Bumper Allan."

Once he went back to his office, Amy looked up at the new students.

"I'm A-"

"We know who you are, Flabby Amy. The video of you're little wardrobe malfunction in your talent show last year was quite popular back home." Pieter smiked, his sister folded her arms and joined him with a smirk of her own.

Amy glared at them, "I was gonna offer you some one on one time but you can forget about that, biceps."

Bumper cleared his throat, "Alright, lets get this tour over with."

* * *

Beca scanned around the quad looking for Amy. Jesse stood next to her looking down at his phone, his fingers moving at a fast pace across the keyboard.

"Did she text you?" Beca asked, looking down at her own phone to see if she had gotten a message from the blonde.

The taller brunette looked up to scan the area, "Nope-Oh! There she is." Jesse pointed to the other side of the quad where Amy was currently making her way over to them.

"Where were you? You left me alone to answer all of the questions from our project." Beca swatted the girls arm repeatedly.

"I was with Bumper. We were showing around some new kids." Amy said while she removed her sweater.

Beca leaned forward and sniffed, "Why do you smell like coffee?"

"Why are you so short?"

Beca raised her hands in surrender, "I was just asking."

Jesse chuckled, "So we got fresh meat? Who are they?"

"Some foreign exchange students from Germany. They're Juniors."

Meanwhile, entering the quad was Stacie and Chloe. The redhead led them over to the bench by the fountain where Aubrey sat looking down at her phone.

"Hey, Bree." Chloe beamed at her friend as she took a seat next to her.

"...Hey." The blonde muttered, not even looking up from her phone. Chloe and Stacie quirked their eyebrows. They watched the blonde text away, taking note of how her mouth twitched up every so often.

Stacie leaned over to glance at Aubrey's screen, "Who's achieved in making a Posen blush?"

Aubrey quickly locked her phone, "Do you mind?"

"No need to be defensive, Aubrey." Chloe teased.

"Who is he?" Stacie added.

Aubrey folded her arms, "None of your business."

Stacie scoffed, "My relationship with that substitute gym teacher was none of your business but you made me tell you!"

Aubrey glanced over at the other side of the quad, seeing a certain brunette grinning towards her.

"This is a conversation for another day," Aubrey slipped her phone into her pocket, "So, Chloe, how's it going with Josh?"

Chloe sighed, "It's alright."

Stacie rolled her eyes, " 'It's alright'? No no, we need explicit details."

Aubrey shook her head, "No we do not!"

"He's very sweet, definitely the perfect boyfriend but.."

"He's not..a certain wall crawler?" Stacie pouted.

The redhead turned her head over to see Beca sporting her famous smirk, her hand behind her back, while Jesse held his hand out, obviously asking for his phone back.

"I'm not saying that.."

Aubrey rolled her eyes, "But you're thinking it. Have you talked to her at all after the whole Times Square incident?". She had watched the whole thing on the news and she would lying if she said she wasn't worried for the hero.

Chloe looked down into the water of the fountain, "No." The redhead raised her head to see Aubrey checking her phone.

"Who do you keep texting?"

Across the quad, Beca was running around the area holding Jesse's phone while it's owner chased after her.

"Beca, I will tackle you if you don't give me my phone back!"

The photographer laughed, "Did you forget who I am?"

"GIVE ME MY PHONE!" Jesse caught Beca by the waist, bringing them both down to the grass.

"Swanson! Get off me!" Beca banged her fists on Jesse's chest while he tried to reach for her hand.

"I will once you give me my phone!"

" _I will_ once you tell me who heart eyes is!" Beca referred to the mysterious girl Jesse had been texting who he had put as the heart eyes emoji in his contacts.

Jesse sighed, "Fine..it's Aubrey."

Beca stopped squirming, "Wh-what? When?"

Jesse snickered, "We started this whole..texting relationship about a month ago."

"WHAT!?"

Amy grabbed Jesse by the shirt and pulled him up, "WHAT!?"

Jesse rested his hands on his waist, "It's nothing exclusive so don't get too excited."

"Why didn't you tell us?"

Jesse shrugged, "There was nothing to tell. We're just texting, it's nothing serious."

" _WHAT_ _!_ "

The three friends turned their heads towards the voice, seeing Aubrey hide her face behind her hands while Stacie hopped up and down and Chloe banged excitedly on the bench.

"I think it became serious.." Amy said.

Jesse smiled when he saw Aubrey blush while her friends scrolled through the messages. The blonde glanced in his direction, doing a double take when she realized he was staring at her. She rolled her eyes playfully and shrugged. Jesse returned the shrug with an eye roll of his own.

* * *

Beca swung from building to building that afternoon. She swung over to the next building and perched herself on the bricks. Beca looked down and saw Chloe walking towards 16 Handles. Before she decided to swing on home, Beca spotted Josh across the street. She watched him walk over to Chloe with a big grin on his face. Chloe smiled back, returning the kiss that he initiated once he had his arms wrapped around her waist. _Keep it in your pants, dude._ She watched Josh excuse himself to getting something from his car.

The chorus of Titanium began to play, interrupting her thoughts. Without checking the caller ID she answered it.

"Hello?"

 _You're obviously new to this whole stalking thing, aren't you Beca?_

Beca furrowed her eyebrows, "Who is this?" She pulled the phone away from her ear to check the caller ID but it was a blocked caller.

 _I'll let you figure that out, Spidey._

Once the call ended, Beca was willing to forget about it until her temple began to buzz. She turned her head and saw Josh exit his car, he glanced up and met her gaze. Beca tilted her head. Josh winked at the hero before rejoining Chloe who had been on the phone with her mom.

"Son of a _bitch_.."

* * *

Beca paced up and down her room once she got home. She immediately called Amy and Jesse, telling them it was an emergency. Once her door opened she stopped walking and let out a big sigh.

"What's wrong?" Jesse asked, he walked further into the room. Amy walked in next.

"We've got a problem.."

"Max?"

Beca shook her head, "Josh."

Amy knitted her eyebrows, "Josh? What do you mean?"

"He's uh...I don't even know. He's up to something!"

Jesse sighed, "Bec, listen-"

"I'm not crazy! I was in the city-y'know, checking in on Chloe and then Josh comes, I get a weird phone call when he goes back to his car and when he gets out he..he looks at me."

Amy blinked, "That.. _monster_."

Beca groaned, "I'm being serious! The guy that called me seemed to know that I was there. Then when Josh got out he looked up, as if he _knew_ where I was and that jerk winks at me. Coincidence? _I think not!_ "

Jesse chewed on his lip as he processed this new information.

"This doesn't make any sense-"

"But it's true!"

Jesse shrugged, "Bec, he doesn't exactly have a motive if he were to be up to something."

Amy nodded, "Jess has a point. Maybe it was all in your head?"

Beca scoffed, "That wouldn't explain the call!"

"Coulda been a prank call.." Jesse suggested.

Beca shook her head, "Nononono, i-it was _too_ much of a coincidence. The timing was suspicious. Stuff like that don't just happen! Not to mention this person knew about my secret."

Amy nodded, "She's got a point too."

Jesse was about to respond until his phone chimed, he looked down and saw a text from Aubrey telling him to come over.

"I gotta go-"

"Nice to see where your priorities lie." Beca muttered.

"Bec, if you feel like he's up to something then..search for answers." Jesse left the room, leaving Amy and Beca there to sort out this situation.

"Are you positive that he might be up to something?"

"Definitely."

Amy nodded, "Alright, tell you what, I'll be your mole."

"What do you mean?"

"He goes to NYU right?"

Beca nodded.

"They're having a party on campus tonight. I saw a bunch of fliers. I'll find his dorm, get some answers, and if I find anything I'll give you a call."

"Sounds like a plan."

 **A/N: I'll be stopping it there because I'm mean and I wanna build up some suspense :D. How did you like it? Question Time: How do you feel about Jesse and Aubrey? How do you feel about Josh now? (Bringing back a previous question) Is Chloe safer with Josh or with Beca?**

 **Let me know :) Keep those reviews coming, guys. I love reading your responses!**

 **Have a good one**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Aaaaaand we're back. Thanks for the awesome reviews, guys.**

Amy walked passed the drunk college students, taking a red cup from the table. The blonde spotted Josh over by the pool table, seeing his dorm room keys hanging by a clip on his belt.

"Son of a..alright, think.." Amy pursed her lips as she anxiously tapped her fingers against the wall. She watched Josh aim the cue at the white ball, shooting it and getting a red striped in the pocket. It was then when Chloe began to walk over to the pool table to join Josh and his friends Mike and Peter.

Amy cursed under her breath once she realized she needed to wait for the perfect opportunity to strike. The blonde took her drink outside where she sat on a bench to call Beca. After about two rings the brunette answered.

 _What's up?_

"Nothing yet. Chloe's here so it's gonna take a little longer than expected." Amy sighed, she turned her head to look back inside where she saw Chloe laughing along with Josh and his friends. She took notice of how she stiffened up when he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

 _Wonderful.._

"Don't worry. I'll keep you updated." Amy ended the call and slipped her phone back into her pocket as she made her way back inside. The blonde took a sip of her drink, glancing over to the pool table and seeing Chloe talking to Mike and Peter. Amy pulled the cup away from her mouth as she scanned the area for Josh. She finally found him by the table with the alcohol. Amy downed the remaining of her drink before walking over to the college student. She kept her head down as Josh began to talk to someone who stopped at the table for a drink. The blonde looked down at the clip on his belt and noticed that it shouldn't be too difficult to remove. Amy looked around to make sure no one was paying attention. She slyly reached down, her fingers brushing against the metal. Amy darted her eyes up, checking to see if Josh was still distracted. Amy grinned to herself when she felt the clip slide off his belt.

Amy backed away slowly, looking around slightly to make sure no one saw her before quickly making her way over to the stairs. She looked down at the key in her hand, noticing the 213 engraved on it.

"Second floor." Amy walked the extra flight up, looking around for Josh's room. The blonde made her way down the hall, following the numbers as they counted down from 223. Once she was in front of 213, she felt her phone buzz.

"Yeah?"

 _How's it going? The suspense is making me feel a bit uneasy._

"Bec, I'm fine. I just found his room." Amy inserted the key into the slot and turned it, opening the door, "Voila." The blonde walked into the single dorm room, closing the door behind her. She looked around and furrowed her eyebrows when she realized she didn't exactly know what to look for.

"Uh, Beca, what exactly should I be looking for?" Amy winced when she heard Beca let out a long sigh.

 _Check-Look for anything suspicious. A weird note, maybe-_

"How about an alarming amount of photos of you and Chloe?"

 _What?_

"He has..a bunch of photos of you and Chloe hanging on the wall of his closet." Amy moved the shirts further to the side of the closet to get a better look. There were photos of Beca walking in the street with her headphones on, there were photos of Spider-Man perched on the side of buildings, there were even photos of Beca changing into Spider-Man. As for Chloe, there were photos of the redhead meeting with friends in the city, looking out her window, and even a photo of Chloe on the night she almost got assaulted. All the photos had red marks on them, different things were circled like Beca's web shooters that were peeking out from under her sleeve. On one of Chloe's photos there was writing saying _Weakness._

 _Wh-what type of photos?_

"The type to make it pretty clear that he's been following you. Both of you..well three of you if you count Spider-Man," Amy knitted her eyebrows at the word written on Chloe's photo, "He has _weakness_ written on a photo of Chloe. I'll take pics so I can show you when I leave- _shit!_ "

 _What is it?_

Amy tugged the doors closed, pressing herself to the side of the closet. She peeked through the opened flaps on the door of the closet and saw Josh enter the room with Mike and Peter.

"Did you leave your keys in here? I thought I saw them on your belt when we left for the party." Mike plopped down on the bed beside the wall. Peter leaned against the wall with his arms folded.

Josh sighed, "Yeah, I brought them. They must have fell or something. Thankfully Pete had a copy of my key."

Peter bowed his head, "Not a problem. So how's it going with Chloe?"

Mike snorted, "Better yet, how's Spidey doing?"

Amy's eyes widened at the mention of her friend.

 _Amy! What's going on?_

The blonde dug into her pocket and pulled out her headphones, quickly plugging them into her phone she raised the microphone and whispered into it.

"Josh and his friends are here. I'm in the closet."

 _SHIT. Are you okay?_

"Ask me again later."

 _I'll stay on the line._ Amy went to her voice memos and began to record.

Josh chuckled, "That arachnid has been checking in on Chloe a lot lately. I finally revealed myself-"

"Why?!" Mike shouted, "We were supposed to deal with Chloe first!"

Josh raised his hands, "Easy, pal. We will. She's the perfect candidate for our experiment."

Peter pushed himself off the wall and made his way over to the closet. Amy bit her lip when he pushed the shirts to the side, revealing the photos.

"As you can see, Spider-Man has been able to stop any criminal she's come across. Why? Because they didn't know how to stop her. They didn't know her weaknesses. She heals from a stab wound as seen here. But what she wouldn't be able to heal from.." Pete pointed at Chloe's photo, "Chloe Beale. This experiment will show whether or not Spider-Man can release her inner killer to save the one person she can't bear to lose."

Mike brought his feet up to rest against the wall, "With all the research we've done..we'll be the perfect enemies."

Josh smirked, "She'll be seeking answers soon. She'll try to warn Chloe because all she wants to do is protect her." He said in mocking voice.

Peter grinned, "But who will suspect an aspiring author to do any harm?"

"No one will. Chloe will despise her for trying to come between us. Then Beca will be faced with her true fear..isolation. No one will trust her."

"What about her friends?" Mike pointed out.

"Give me time. Jesse's my first target."

Peter folded his arms, "He shouldn't be hard to please. Just get him tickets to his favorite sports game and he'll be eating out of the palm of your hand." the blonde laughed.

Josh shook his head, "No no, he's smart. But..Aubrey knows how persuade him. Mike'll handle her and she'll lead us to Jesse."

The college students were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Josh? Are you in there? I gotta leave."

The sound of Chloe's voice brought a grin to their faces. Peter shut the closet door and joined his friends. Josh opened the door and smiled sweetly at the redhead.

"I'll drive you home, beautiful."

Chloe smiled, "Awesome. Bye, Pete! Bye, Mikey!"

"Bye Chlo Bear!" The boys called out in unison.

They all went their separate ways, leaving Amy in the closet. The blonde quietly exited the room, Beca still on the line.

"Alright, they're gone. I'm heading over to your house now."

 _Hurry._

* * *

Beca looked down at Amy's phone, narrowing her eyes at the photos in Josh's room. The recording that Amy took filled the room. She zoomed in on the photo of Chloe and her face softened.

"He's right."

Amy raised her eyebrow, "What do you mean? The guy is a psycho-"

"He's right about Chloe. As long as she's in my life I'm always gonna have a weakness that every villain is gonna wanna take advantage of. She makes me weak as a hero." Beca continued to listen to the recording as she made her way to her bed, throwing herself face first.

Amy sighed, "You can put a stop to this. She's safe with you-"

"No she isn't!"

"Well is she safe with Josh?! No, Beca. She could be in danger every time she's with him. Now, he obviously knows how Spider-Man operates. So you're gonna need to work on your skills."

Beca shifted so she was laying on her back.

"What do you mean?"

Amy rubbed her hands together, "It's time for the hunted to become the hunter."

"I'm still not following.."

"Stealth, Beca. You need to work on your stealth and surprise attacks. You're too enthusiastic when you catch a bad guy." Amy chuckled.

Beca pursed her lips, "Interesting. How do we plan on doing this?"

"Leave that to me. The less you know, the better. In the mean time, Josh and his minions are planning to get to Jesse through Aubrey and from what I saw it won't take long. I mean..have you seen Mike?" Amy fanned herself at the thought of the college student.

Beca rolled her eyes, "Well, we have the evidence. We'll talk to him tomorrow, go home and get some rest."

Amy nodded, grabbing her belongings and walking towards the door. She stopped at the doorway to look back at Beca.

"You get some rest too, Beca. You heard what he said, Chloe won't believe you if you go to her with this. We'll figure this out but for now we need to keep it between us and Jesse."

Beca bit her lip and nodded, sitting up and grabbing her pajamas and storing her suit in the closet.

* * *

Jesse stood in front of his locker, neatly putting his books inside. A smile crept on his face when he felt a pair of slim arms wrap around his waist.

"I am _never_ gonna get used to this." He spun around and wrapped his own arms around Aubrey's waist.

"Well thats good. It keeps things interesting." The blonde smiled.

"So what're you doing tonight?" Jesse asked, rubbing his thumbs against her lower back.

"Probably stay home unless you can come up with something fun to do before I'm dragged somewhere with Chloe and Stacie." Aubrey playfully rolled her eyes.

Jesse laughed, "I'll think of something-"

"JESSE!"

Aubrey rolled her eyes before pulling away from her boyfriend. Jesse raised his eyebrows and smirked when he saw his friends running towards him.

"Ladies, what can I do for yo-"

Amy tugged at his arm, "No time! We need to show you something!"

Aubrey scoffed, "We're a little busy here."

Beca sighed, "You can make out with him some other time, we need to go!"

Jesse pulled his arm out of Amy's grip, "Guys, chill. What's going on?"

"We need to talk in private." Beca's eyes darted at Aubrey.

Amy hopped up and down, "Jesse, please!"

Jesse turned towards Aubrey and shrugged. The blonde rolled her eyes and nodded before turning on her heel and walking down the hall.

"This better be good, weirdos." Jesse folded his arms.

Beca steadied her breathing before speaking, "Amy went to get information on Josh so she went to the NYU party-"

Jesse turned to the blonde beside him, "You snuck into a college party?"

Amy sighed, "I can't even express how awesome it was. I would have stayed if I wasn't in detective mode."

Beca waved her arms in the air, "Not the key issue right now!"

"Proceed."

Beca turned back to Jesse, "Josh and his friends are up to something and before you say anything, we have proof."

Jesse raised his eyebrow, "You have proof? Let me see."

"Amy, show him."

Amy reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone. Beca stood in front of Jesse, swaying back and forth, Jesse pursed his lips as he waited for this so called "evidence".

"I can't find it.."

Beca's eyes darted towards her friend, "What do you mean..you..can't.. _find it_!"

Jesse rolled his eyes, letting out a long sigh.

Amy looked through her camera roll and triple checked.

"The photos aren't here. They were here last night!"

"Oh my _god_!"

Jesse tapped his foot, watching his friends freak out over lost photos.

"Can I go back to my girlfriend now?"

Beca shook her head, "No!"

"The recording!"

Jesse quirked his eyebrow, "The recording?"

Beca handed the phone back to Amy, "She recorded Josh and his friends talk about their plan to take down Spider-Man by using a weakness-Chloe."

Jesse raised his other eyebrow.

Beca shut her eyes, "Saying it out loud I can see how ridiculous that sounds."

"It got deleted."

Jesse nodded, "Right, well that's my cue to leave. See you later, guys."

Beca and Amy watched Jesse walk off. The brunette ran her fingers through her hair.

"How in the hell could this happen?" Beca whined.

Amy noticed a flash coming from Beca's back pocket.

"I think your phone is ringing."

Beca reached into her pocket and her breath got caught in her throat when she saw a blocked caller. She showed the screen to Amy, plugging in the blondes headphones and handing an earbud to her.

"Hello?"

 _Hello, Beca. Did you really think I wouldn't find out? You need to start thinking like a true 'hunter'. Did it not occur to you to check if I had any surveillance? Because I did. This little stunt you two pulled only pushed Jesse away even further. Good luck getting him to believe you, Spidey._

"When I get my hands on you-"

 _What are you gonna do, huh? Threaten me? Threaten me all you want. I'm always gonna be two steps ahead of you. Without Jesse's brains..you really don't stand a chance._

"Come over here and test that theory while I smash your face into the ground!"

 _Uh uh ah, for Chloe's sake I suggest you keep those sticky little hands to yourself._

Beca clenched her fist, "If you lay one finger on her I swear-"

 _Save your hallow threats for someone who's actually feeling threatened, Spidey. I gotta go but don't worry!...we'll be in touch. Give Chloe a kiss for me._

Beca shut her eyes when the call ended. Amy pulled out the earbud from her ear and put a comforting hand on Beca's shoulder.

The brunette smashed her fist against the locker next to her, making a dent from the impact.

"He has no idea what kind of enemy he just made."

"What are we gonna do about Jesse, killer?"

"Nothing. We're on our own now."

* * *

Beca walked into her house with the full intention of making sure that the house was not at risk. She changed into a pair of adidas pants followed by a black tank top. The brunette brought her hair up in a high pony tail, now she was ready to get to work. Beca went down to the basement and grabbed the box of their old home surveillance and other cameras that she didn't use anymore. With some tweaking here and there, she was able to upgrade them to working hidden cameras. Beca stepped on the ladder and climbed up to the top, plugging in the camera to the top corner of the ceiling. She turned her head towards the door when she heard the door bell ring. Beca hopped down the ladder and walked over to the door, stopping midway when she saw Chloe.

The brunette opened the door and stepped outside.

"Hey."

Chloe smiled, "Hey, Beca. I hope I'm not interrupting anything.." The redhead let her eyes drift down at Beca in the tight black tank top.

Beca shook her head, "Nope, I wasn't busy. What's up?"

Chloe reached into her bag and pulled out Beca's plaid shirt.

"I thought you might want this back."

Beca felt her heart drop to the pit of her stomach, "Oh, you can keep it if you want.."

Chloe bit her lip, "Just take it, Bec."

Beca reluctantly reached out and grabbed the shirt out of Chloe's hand. She tried to ignore the warm feeling she got in her chest when their hands brushed against each other.

"You came all the way here just to give me back a shirt? I haven't asked for it..didn't you consider the fact that I wouldn't mind if you kept it?"

Chloe tore her eyes away from Beca's navy blue's, settling for the chipped paint on the door frame.

"Can you not make a big deal about this?"

"I'm not. I'm just making an observation." Beca shrugged.

"Right, well I gotta go meet Josh. It was nice seeing you." Chloe turned around to walk down the steps.

Beca wasn't sure what possessed her to blurt out, "Why Josh?"

Chloe stopped at the last step, "Beca can we not do this right now?"

Beca slipped her hands into her pockets, "I'm just asking.."

Chloe walked back up the steps, her lips forming a straight line.

"I'm with Josh because he's sweet to me-"

"I was sweet to you."

"He's actually putting in the effort to be in this relationship."

Beca turned her head towards the street, letting out a sigh, "You can't stand there and tell me that you're completely happy with him. You barely even know him, Chlo." It took all of her will power to not expose Josh for what he really is but she figured it was a bad idea considering the fact that her and Amy no longer had the evidence.

Chloe folded her arms and scoffed, "I'm happy with him-"

"Are you?" Beca challenged.

Chloe took a step closer to the brunette, "If this bothers you, it's your own fault. Not mine. Of course I'm not as happy like I was with you, I'll own up to that. But you can't expect me to wait for you forever."

Beca's eyes darted between Chloe's, "I will, though. You're _it_ for me, Chloe. I can't see myself with anyone else so if I need to see you being happy with someone else then fine..I just want you to remember that you can't recreate what you and I had."

Chloe let herself surrender to the smile that grew on her face.

"Why do you tell me this _now_ -"

"I'm an idiot for letting the best thing that has ever happened to me slip through my fingers."

Chloe bit her lip, "I gotta go, Bec." The brunette lowered her head and nodded. She bid Chloe goodbye, watching her walk down the sidewalk, watching her walk away from her and on her way to Josh. Beca went back into her house and resumed her work. She'd be damned if she let Josh win.

 **A/N: Ooooh my god. Josh, you bastard. Well a lot happened in this chapter. Question Time: How do you feel about Josh's scheme? What are your thoughts on the Beca and Chloe situation?**

 **Let me know. Keep those reviews coming!**

 **Have a good one.**


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: **Sorry for not updating. I was at Comic Con this week so that kept me a bit preoccupied xD Who went? Any local NY'ers?**

 **Well, here's chapter 15 hope you like it!**

Beca stood with her feet a foot apart, her fists raised in front of her. The padding on her knuckles came into contact with the punching bag that was hanging from the ceiling of the basement. She felt tiny droplets slide down the nape of her neck, the hair dangling from her high pony tail tickled her skin. With every punch she threw at the bag she pictured Josh's face, with every punch she felt a second of relief and peace.

 _For Chloe's sake I suggest you keep those sticky little fingers to yourself_

Beca narrowed her eyes and threw two hard punches, grunting with every collision.

 _He's actually putting in the effort to be in this relationship_

Beca grabbed the bag and gave it two hard hits with her knee.

 _Give Chloe a kiss for me_

"UGH!" Beca grunted as she jumped in the air and kicked the bag off its chain.

"Beca? Everything okay down there?" Aunt May called out from the doorway.

"Yeah, I'm good." The brunette dropped herself on the floor and lowered herself onto her back as she inhaled deeply to catch her breath.

"Feel any better?" Amy asked as she looked up from her phone.

"Not really." Beca raised her hand up to her forehead to wipe off the sweat.

"I still think it'll help if we put Josh's picture on the bag but you know that's just me." The blonde shrugged.

Beca chuckled, "If it was actually his face I was punching I would feel a thousand times better."

"The time will come, I'm sure," Amy looked down at her phone, "What are we gonna do about Max?"

Beca sighed, "The authorities sent him to the Ravencroft Institute so he's not a problem anymore. We just need to worry about Josh."

Amy pursed her lips and took a glance around the basement. The elephant in the room seemed too hard not to bring up.

"What about Jesse?"

Beca shrugged, "Until we actually have the evidence to show him, he won't believe us."

"So you're just gonna let Josh get into his head? What if he hurts Jesse?" Amy furrowed her eyebrows. She was the only one that was allowed to cause Jesse any physical pain, whether it be a punch on the arm or a smack on the head, it was their whole friendship and the thought of anyone else doing it made her blood boil with rage.

"Jesse's a smart kid. He'll know when things start getting complicated."

Beca stood up and walked over to the punching bag, bending down to grab it and hang it back up on the hook.

"I just don't wanna do something that'll encourage Josh to hurt Chloe or Jesse."

Amy nodded, "Leave it to me, web crawler." The blonde stood up and made her way to the stairs.

"Wait-what? What do you mean?" Beca called out.

Amy reached the top of the stairs, "Don't worry about it. Come by my house later tonight..I should be done by then."

Beca raised her eyebrow when the basement door shut, "She's gonna get me in trouble."

* * *

"Have you spoken to him?" Pieter asked, he and his sister were roaming the streets of New York City that afternoon.

"This morning." Kommissar replied, she twirled her keychain around her finger as they walked.

"Is everything in order for tomorrow tonight?"

"So far. We should know the status of the situation by seven." Kommissar turned her attention from her keychain to the sudden flash of red and blue from above them. The blonde quirked her eyebrow when she saw Spider-Man swing past them and off into the distance. Pieter looked up and smirked.

"We'll see how much of a hero Spider-Man claims to be."

* * *

Jesse's fingers flew across the buttons on his xbox controller while his eyes stayed glued to the tv screen in front of him, his tongue poking out of the corner of his mouth.

"Honey, why don't you spend time with your friends? You haven't moved from that couch since yesterday."

Jesse glanced up at his mom before returning his attention to the game.

"I'm going out with Aubrey later-"

"I'm talking about your friends. Not your girl friend. What's that saying that you kids say these days? Bros before hoes?"

Jesse paused his game and stared at his mom with wide eyes.

"Mom!"

"Go hang out with your friends before I continue!"

Jesse rolled his eyes and let out a groan as he turned off his xbox and made his way upstairs to his room to get changed. Settling with sweatpants and a hoodie, Jesse walked back downstairs to see his mom sitting on the couch with the controller in her hand.

"Seriously?"

"I bought it. No go be active!"

Jesse rolled his eyes and walked out the front door and into his jeep.

"Siri, call Amy."

 _Calling Amy_

Jesse tapped his fingers against the steering wheel as he waited for the blonde to answer. He cleared his throat when she spoke.

 _What's up, Swanson?_

"Hey, I was wondering if you and Bec were busy?"

 _Uuuhhh...I'm actually meeting with her right now. She needs to work on some stuff but I'll text you when we're done?_

Jesse's face dropped, he licked his lips and ruffled his hair before responding.

"No problem. Just let me know, I guess."

 _You can hang out with Aubrey until then, right?-_

"It's fine, Amy. Just give me a call." Jesse leaned over and ended the call. He let out a sigh as he took the next left to return home.

* * *

"Was that Jesse?"

Amy pursed her lips and nodded as she slid her phone into her pocket.

"He wanted to hang out but we gotta do this first if you ever plan on beating Josh. Alright, meet me at the school."

Beca raised her eyebrow, "What? Where in the school?"

"Meet me at the school!" Amy shouted as she walked out of her bedroom, leaving Beca sitting on the window sill.

"She could have told me before I came all the way over here.." The brunette slipped her mask back on and shot a web as she made her way towards Midtown High.

Once she arrived, she noticed the door slightly opened. With her curiousity getting the best of her, she slowly pushed the door open and stepped inside the school.

 _"Welcome, Spider-Man, to Stealth Training with your very own Amy Wilson! Now, it's pretty simple. I've set some cameras around the halls leading to the gym..if you can make it to the gym without setting off the automatic flash on ANY of the cameras, you pass. It's that simple! So don't fuck up! GO!"_

Beca scoffed once the loud speaker turned off, "How does she do this?"

The vigilante trained her eyes to examine the layout of the hallway, she noticed a camera on the top right corner of the lockers pointing at the middle of the hall. When she figured that was the only camera in this hallway, Beca hoped onto the ceiling and began to creep her way down the hall. Once she passed the camera she unlatched herself and landed quietly on the tiled floor. Beca stayed low as she began to make a right turn.

"This isn't so bad-"

 ** _FLASH_**

"..Dammit." Beca looked to her left and saw a camera duct taped onto a locker. She shot a web at the lens and continued making her way to the gym.

 _"You got caught already?! Come on, Beca. I expected more from you. Remember: Be the hunter! Be aware of your surroundings."_

Beca leaped onto the lockers, her body flush against the metal. She crawled the rest of the way down the hall, her eyes scanning the hallway thoroughly. Her eyes locked on two cameras coming into view as she turned the next corner. Beca raised her arm and shot two webs at the lens' before continuing. The rest of the way was smooth sailing once she had gotten the hang of it. From perching herself on the walls and lockers, to hopping onto the ceiling, she finally reached the gym.

"Score one for Mitchell." Beca reached forward and pulled the handle. The door opened with a creak, she stepped inside the empty gym. Her footprints made a soft echo as she walked to the center.

"Amy?"

Silence.

"Marco..." Beca scanned the room, her head shooting to the side when she heard a basketball drop. She watched the ball bounce its way towards her, stopping when it hit the tip of her boot.

"Amy?-Ow!" Beca recoiled from the sudden pain in her shoulder. Her Spidey Senses tingled when she saw multiple pellets shooting their way towards her. Beca jumped out of the way, dodging them all and landing back on the floor with her knees bent and her arm stretched out back ready to web her attacker.

"Boom. Now you're dead." Amy emerged from the shadows and stepped onto the basketball court, a BB gun strapped on her shoulder.

"Are you shitting me!" Beca pulled her mask off.

"I shit you not, hero. You need to remember to always be alert no matter what." Amy walked over to her friend.

"Was the BB gun necessary?" Beca smirked.

Amy eyed the gun in her hand and pursed her lips.

"Probably not the safest decision but it was fun!"

Beca shook her head and started to walk out of the gym with Amy beside her.

Once they got outside, Amy looked down at her phone.

"I'm gonna tell Jesse to stop by my place."

Beca nodded, "I'll meet you there."

Amy saluted the brunette as she shot a web at the light post across the street, swinging her way towards Amy's house.

* * *

"How did you get into the main office?" Jesse asked, cushioning the pillow against the headboard before leaning back.

Amy gave him a smug grin, "We all have talents, Jesse."

"And your talent is breaking into places...that's conforting to know." Jesse chuckled, he turned towards Beca who was still leaning against the window looking down at the floor.

"You alright there, Bec?"

Beca raised her head and nodded, "Yeah, I'm good just..-"

"I think I know what's going on.." Jesse sighed.

Beca and Amy shared questionable looks.

"You do?" Beca asked skeptically.

Jesse nodded, "I understand that you don't like Josh-"

"That's an understatement." Beca scoffed.

Jesse raised his hand, "Let me finish. He's a great guy, Bec, you should give him a chance."

"You're so dense." Amy muttered.

"What?" Jesse turned towards the blonde.

"Uhh...I said you're right," Amy glanced over at Beca to see the brunette folding her arms and glaring at her, "We judged him too soon."

"Like hell we did!"

Jesse rubbed his temple, "Beca, listen to us, okay? Aubrey told me about a small gathering tomorrow night at Peter's apartment. You guys should come."

Beca looked between Jesse and Amy, her eyes lingered on the blonde as if asking her what her motive was. The reassuring grin she received was enough for her to consider the offer.

"Fine."

* * *

Jesse pulled up outside the large apartment building. Beca opened the door along with Amy and Jesse, the three walked towards the front door. The short brunette stayed in the back with Amy, she leaned over to whisper to the blonde.

"This isn't a good idea."

Amy sighed, "Just go along with it. We need Jesse to believe that we're cool with Josh. This is also a good opportunity to talk to Josh one on one...or two on one if you're counting me which I hope you do. I can stand behind you to make you look more intimidating."

Beca chuckled, "You got it, dude."

Once they got inside they made their way up to the tenth floor. Jesse knocked twice on apartment 10A. It didn't take long for someone to answer.

"Jesse, glad you can make it!" Josh patted Jesse on the shoulder as the younger boy stepped inside. His gaze fell on Beca who had her eyes trained on him like a predator eyeing its prey, waiting for the perfect moment to strike.

"Come on in..Beca."

Beca walked inside, taking a step towards the wall to wait for Amy. The blonde entered the apartment, narrowing her eyes at the college student, earning a glare in return.

"You must be Amy."

"You must be the asshole." Amy shot back.

Josh raised his eyebrow, "Aww, Beca talks about me?" He glanced over at the brunette behind him before turning back to Amy, "Try to stay out of peoples closets this time?"

"As long as your friend has nothing to hide we shouldn't have a problem."

Beca reached out and grabbed Amy's arm.

"Come on. Let's get this over with-"

"Oh come on, Becs, let's be civil-" Beca grabbed Josh by the shoulders and shoved him against the wall.

"Let's get one thing straight, frat boy. We're not friends so don't call me Becs. We're here to make our friend happy, nothing more, nothing less. Got it?"

Josh clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth.

"Careful. Remember what I said about keeping your sticky little hands to yourself.."

Beca tore her hands off his shoulders and took a step back.

"Come on, Amy."

Josh watched the two girls walk further into the apartment. The corners of his mouth twitched up into a mischievous grin.

Josh walked back into the living room, seeing Mike and Peter preparing the drinks while Aubrey, Stacie, Jesse and Chloe sat on the couch. He looked over at the corner of the room to see Beca and Amy talking amongst themselves.

"Babe, tell Mike and Peter to hurry up! This ginger needs her jiggle juice!" Chloe winked, Josh chuckled as he walked over to the table that was set up with drinks.

Mike turned his head, "Almost done."

Peter leaned over to whisper to Josh, "How's Spidey?"

"Hallow threats and mean looks. Nothing out of the ordinary." Josh grabbed the four drinks that Mike finished preparing and walked back to the couch, handing the glasses over to Chloe and her friends.

Beca folded her arms as she watched Chloe drape herself onto Josh.

"This is ridiculous.."

Amy followed her line of sight and smirked, "Trust me. There's nothing I would want more than to watch you beat his ass into the ground but we need to keep our cool."

"Fine. But if he edges me on, I'm hitting him." Beca warned. Amy raised her bottled water up to her mouth and took a sip, raising her eyebrow at the brunette.

"You'll be okay. Try not to think about it."

Beca sighed and looked back at the group. Narrowing her eyes when she saw Josh tangle his fingers in Chloe's hair and pulling her in for a kiss. He opened his eyes and winked at the brunette.

"...I gotta get outta here." Beca turned to leave but Amy shot her arm in front of her.

"Don't let him get to you-"

"He's waving her in my face!" Beca hissed. Amy turned her head and knitted her eyebrows when she saw that Josh was making out with the redhead rather roughly.

"I can see why that would be an issue.."

"Exactly. So can we go, please?" Beca begged.

Amy shook her head, "No need. I got it from here."

Beca watched the blonde walk over to the couch, setting herself down in between Chloe and Josh.

"Mind if I squeeze in here? No? Awesome!"

Josh shot a glare towards Beca who simply shrugged while sporting a smug grin.

Later that night, Beca found herself stuck in a room with drunk college students and drunk high school seniors. The only sober ones were herself and Josh.

Not wanting to deal with the possibility of being picked next in twister, Beca excused herself to the kitchen where she took a seat on the stool.

"Having fun?"

Beca turned her head and rolled her eyes.

"Why don't you make this easier on yourself and just leave me alone for the remaining of the...forever."

Josh chuckled, he leaned against the counter and took a sip of his beer. He tilted his head as he stared at Beca. Noticing every little detail like the slight twitch in her eyelid, no challenge to figure out that it was caused by aggravation.

"Did you want something or are you just gonna continue staring at me like a creep?"

Josh smirked, "I'm observant."

"No, you're just weird."

The college student walked over to the stool next to Beca, taking a seat and resting his hands on his lap.

"Tell me something...how did you get your abilities?"

Beca rolled her eyes, "None of your business."

"I'd be a whole lot nicer if I was you. One signal is all it takes for Mike and Peter to attack your friends." Josh raised his phone to show Beca the message that was ready to send: _Kill them._

Beca clenched her jaw and averted her eyes towards the living room. Seeing her friends piled on each other and laughing sent a wave of happiness through her body and the only person keeping her away from it was Josh.

"It was a freak accident in Oscorp."

Josh smiled, "Now we're cooperating. All it takes is a threat? Interesting."

Beca shot her head back towards Josh, "You're threatening to kill my friends-"

"You think I'll make it _that_ easy? I'm an observer, I'm observing your weaknesses." Josh shook his head amusingly as he stood up to walk back to living room.

Beca cursed under her breath. Just when she thought she would be able to enjoy some alone time, a very drunk Chloe stumbled into the kitchen.

"Beeccaa!" The redhead threw her arms around Beca's neck, buring her face in her shoulder.

"What's up, Chloe, having fun?" Beca couldn't help but smile at the goofy drunk side of Chloe. The redhead was definitely very entertaining to watch.

"Noo. You're not out there playing twister with us! I was hoping I can get you under me." Chloe raised her head and winked. Beca felt her cheeks burn up.

"That's uh..Twisters not really my game, Chlo."

"Not with that grumpy attitude. Tell you what, I'll make you a deal. If you come play...I'll be the one under YOU." Chloe bit her lip as she jammed her finger against Beca's chest.

"Who's the winner there?" Beca gulped.

Chloe leaned in, stopping when their noses touched, "Both of us."

Beca let out a whine when Chloe began leaning in, her eyes fluttering shut. The brunette sucked in a breath and turned her head to the side. Chloe's lips crashing onto her cheek.

"Aww..I missed." Chloe purred.

"Chloe, don't do this to me." Beca shut her eyes.

"What do you mean?"

Beca rolled her eyes, "You're with Josh, remember?"

Chloe sighed, the smell of tequila filling Beca's nose.

"I want you, though."

Beca knitted her eyebrows together, "What?"

"Chloe! We're leaving, get your ass over here!" Aubrey's drunken voice carried its way into the kitchen. Chloe lightly patted Beca on the chest before pushing herself off the brunette and shuffling back into the living room.

Beca sat there with a confused yet happy expression on her face. She stood up and made her way into the living room just in time to see Aubrey shut the front door behind her. Leaving Jesse, Amy and Beca alone with Josh, Peter and Mike.

 **A/N: I'm stopping it there just to build a little bit of suspense. How did you like it? :). Question Time: What are your thoughts on Jesse and his relationship with Amy and Beca? And what the hell, Chloe :O!**

 **Let me know your thoughts on this chapter, I love reading your reviews.**

 **Have a good one :).**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: So glad people enjoyed the last chapter. My time at comic con was awesome thank you :). Let's see how the rest of the night plays out, shall we?**

"You're friends with Tom Osborn?" Jesse asked, taking a sip of his water.

"I wouldn't say we're close but we know each other fairly well." Josh replied, bringing his beer up to his mouth to take a swig.

Amy narrowed her eyebrows, "You're acquaintances with the CEO of Oscorp? The boss of New York's source of power? Very convenient, don't you think?"

Josh raised his eyebrow, "I'm afraid I don't know what your implying.."

"Mhm..it's just an observation. I'll be sure to remember this the next time New York experiences a major black out," Amy shrugged, "Or when another Oscorp employee mysteriously gains electricity powers."

Mike cleared his throat, "Oh yeah, that night in Times Square. Thankfully Spider-Man was there to stop him."

Amy folded her arms, "Barely. One might say Max was..a perfect opponent, wouldn't you agree Beca?"

A realization hit Beca. She nodded, "Spider-Man sure got a pretty bad beat down that night. I heard his web shooters got fucked up cause of the electricity that dude kept shooting. Take away the web shooters and what's left, right?"

Josh glared at the vigilante, clenching his jaw and fist. Mike noticed this and he narrowed his eyes at Beca.

"It's getting late. I think it's time for you to go."

The corners of Beca's mouth were turned up into one of her famous smirks, the pride radiating off of her, the glint in her eye daring him to challenge her.

Amy slapped her hands together as she stood up from the couch.

"Well, this was fun. Come on, Swanson."

Jesse, more confused than ever, followed Amy out the front door. Beca zipped up her hoodie, the three college students stared her down with hatred in their eyes. Beca walked out the front door, closing it behind her.

"Why can't we just settle this now! Have you spoken to-"

"Enough, Mike! To conduct the perfect experiment one needs to be patient. The greatest hunter observes its prey before it strikes."

* * *

"You guys wanna explain to me what the hell that was back there?" Jesse shook his head with disapproval as he turned the ignition on. Amy leaned over and switched through the different stations, when she found a decent one she sat back in her seat.

Beca sighed, "We're not gonna bother explaining."

Jesse sent a confused look at Beca through the rearview mirror, "What do you mean? It's me, you guys can tell me."

Amy shook her head, "Just forget it, Jess-"

"No! There's been a weird vibe between us ever since..I don't even know-"

"Ever since you got together with Aubrey." Beca added. The car fell silent for a moment before Jesse spoke up.

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying, ever since you two got together you've had a closed mind about everything. I'm pretty sure that if two hooked up before the incident in Oscorp you wouldn't have believed me about the spider bite."

Jesse raised his hand slightly off the steering wheel, "Beca, that's not true."

"It is, Jesse," Amy chimed in, "Aubrey is the most closed minded person I've ever met and it's rubbing off on you."

Jesse slowed down at the red light, lowering his hands onto his lap.

"Is this about the Josh thing? You guys are still on that?-"

"You see! If you would just listen to us a-and look past his boyish charm you would see that he's not the innocent writer he claims to be." Beca leaned forward, her hands gripping the headrest of Jesse's seat.

Jesse pursed his lips. He's never questioned his friends intuition before, why was it different now? Was pleasing Aubrey really worth risking his friendship with his best friends?

"Alright..alright, I'll keep an open mind about all this. Come to think of it he's always been a bit off in someway.."

Amy threw her fist in the air, "The team is back together! Alright we'll fill you in on everything tomorrow."

* * *

"So let me get this straight," Jesse shut his locker and turned to his best friends, "Josh wants to become Spider-Man's perfect enemy and he's been basically stalking Beca to find out her weaknesses?"

Amy nodded, "He thinks Chloe's her biggest weakness..hence why he's with her."

Jesse pursed his lips, "So yesterday..?"

Amy smirked, "I just put two and two together. He said he's all buddy buddy with Tom. Tom is the CEO of the city's power source _and_ an employee mysteriously shows up with the ability to control electricity? Too big of a coincidence if you ask me."

"So you think they had something to do with it?" Jesse asked.

Amy tilted her head and she thought it over, "Not..entirely but I think Josh and his buddies had to be involved somehow. Tom could be the innocent bystander."

Jesse snapped his fingers when a sudden realization hit him, "So Max was like..a test in a way? To see how Beca would adapt and deal with the situation."

Amy smiled proudly, finally he was catching on, "Exactly."

Beca glanced up at the clock above them, "We gotta go to science now before Mr. Nelson has a fit again... _Amy_."

Amy rolled her eyes, "That wasn't my fault. It was you who wanted to stay in the field a little longer to watch the cheerleaders. Might I remind you as to why..ahem Chloe ahem."

Jesse chuckled, "Oh yeah, I forgot she was a cheerleader for a while last year."

Beca blushed, "Alright, can we just go!"

The three friends got to class right as the bell rang, their teacher looking up from his desk to give them a disapproving look.

"Don't bother taking your seats, I made seating charts so if you would please line up to the side and I'll call you out two at a time." Mr. Nelson chuckled when the class let out a series of groans and complaints.

"Now, be quiet so you can listen for your names. Jesse and Chloe. Rachel and Ben. Beca and Kommissar. Amy and Tom." Mr. Nelson continued calling out names until everyone was in their assigned seats.

Beca tapped her fingers awkwardly against her new desk, her eyes darting at the tall blonde seated next to her. According to Amy, this girl was a stuck up bitch and Beca knew she didn't have the tolerance for that.

"Now, if you would all please turn to chapter three and work with your new partners on questions one through four. Be careful with the chemicals, wear your goggles."

Kommissar opened her textbook and turned her body towards Beca.

"Would you like to split the questions in half? I do two and you do two?"

Beca nodded and opened her textbook to work on the first two. The photographer stood up and grabbed Test Tube 2 and the blue crystals in the middle of the desk. Kommissar glanced up from her Test Tube to see the brunette purse her lips as she looked between two different sets of crystals.

"Need help?"

Beca looked up and shook her head, "No, I'm fine." The brunette bit her lip as she dropped the crystals inside, her eyes widening when the liquid began to foam when it was supposed to change color.

Kommissar chuckled, "Here, let me." Beca placed her test tube into the basket and watched the blonde walk around the table over to her side, carrying a new Test Tube 2 and crystals.

"You need to crush it and then use the scooper to pour it inside." Kommissar leaned in front of Beca, giving the brunette a good view of her cleavage. The blonde grabbed the scooper and pulled back, stopping midway to look at the brunette. Beca bit her lip and averted her eyes.

"Here you are. Take this, use the tip..pound on the crystals a few times and once they're crushed, scoop it and gently pour it inside the test tube."

Beca wasn't sure how someone can make instructions sound sexy but this girl accomplished it. Beca wasn't sure if she was even listening to her, her mind went blank when Kommissar's pupils dilated.

"Thanks." Beca took the materials out of the blondes hands and tried her best not to fuck up this time. Thankfully, the liquid turned into the greenish color it was supposed to be.

"That wasn't so hard was it?" The blonde smiled. Beca blushed, rubbing the back of her neck and averting her eyes to the other side of the room. The situation in front of her seemed to distract her from Chloe quickly looking away to turn her attention back down at her test tube.

Jesse noticed this and furrowed his eyebrows, "Everything okay?"

Chloe looked at Jesse and smiled brightly, "Totally," she looked back at Beca's station and saw the brunette fidget under Kommissar's gaze, "Everything's fine."

* * *

Beca plopped herself down on the couch once she got home. Amy and Jesse took their seats next to Beca, placing the brunettes legs on top of their thighs as if it were a practiced routine.

"So I couldn't help but notice Kommissar getting quite cozy with her new lab partner." Amy raised her eyebrow at Beca.

"No comment."

Jesse threw his head back, "That's what that was!"

"What do you mean?"

"Chloe was acting weird all of a sudden."

Amy smirked, "Oh how the tables have turned!"

Beca groaned, "Shut up.."

Aunt May walked into the living room with a bowl in her hands.

"What are we talking about?" Jesse and Amy reached forward and grabbed a handful of chips from the bowl Aunt May placed on the coffee table.

"Beca's love life."

"Love life?!"

"Dude!" Beca's eyes shot open only to glare at the blonde next to her.

"Does it have anything to do with the redhead?" Aunt May tilted her head and squinted her eyes.

Jesse chuckled, "Her name is Chloe and it has everything to do with her."

Beca groaned, "I hate all of you."

* * *

Chloe threw her pillow over her face and let out a loud groan.

"You're overreacting, Chlo." Stacie snickered.

"She was all over her!"

Aubrey rolled her eyes and pulled the pillow away from the redhead, multiple strands of red hair fell across Chloe's face.

"You're not even certain that she was even flirting back."

Chloe propped herself up on her elbows, "I know how she is. She gets all awkward and squirmy..that's how she was with me and that's how she was in class."

Stacie laid down beside Chloe and brushed the hair out of her face.

"Sweetie, you have a sweet guy that really cares about you."

Aubrey nodded, "This shouldn't be affecting you the way it is."

Chloe bit her lip and shrugged. Stacie pointed her finger at the redhead.

"Do you even love Josh?"

Chloe shook her head.

"Oh dear god. Okay, Chloe, you're making this way more complicated than it needs to be. Why are you with Josh?" Aubrey sighed.

"It's just easier."

* * *

Josh paced around his dorm room, Mike and Peter leaning against the wall, biting their lips nervously.

"H-how could this have happened?"

Mike and Peter hesitated to answer.

"ANSWER ME!" Josh shouted, smashing his fist against the wall.

"I-I don't know. We followed all of your instructions that night-"

"Then _why_ is Amy catching on? If she gets to Special Projects this whole experiment is gonna blow over!" Josh steadied himself against his desk, looking over the plan layouts written on different pieces of paper. With one swift motion he sent all the papers flying off the table.

He let out a hallow laugh, "Guys, we need to start now. We're being faced with complications because of that damn Jesse kid and his annoying questions," Josh turned back around to look at his friends, "Send them in."

Peter scurried his way to the door, whistling down the hallway. The blonde reentered the room along with two other people.

"Give me some good news."

"Beca reacted to my approach. Just like you wanted." Kommissar rested her hands on her hips while Pieter stood behind her with his arms behind his back.

"You see, guys. She followed my instructions and gave me the outcome I was looking for. Can it be any simpler than that?" Josh scratched the back of his neck and turned to Pieter.

"Because of recent difficulties regarding Max and Oscorp..I'm gonna need you to wipe the servers clean. I don't want anything tracing back to me," Josh walked over to Mike, "As for you, I'm gonna need you to bring Chloe to the park. Let her know that I'll be by the rock. I need to make sure I'm still in the clear with her. Peter, check in on Jesse."

Josh grabbed his coat and exited the room, everyone else following close behind him.

* * *

Peter knocked on Jesse's front door, looking around the hallway while he waited for someone to answer. He turned his attention to the middle aged woman standing in the doorway.

"Can I help you?"

Peter smiled, "Hi, I'm a friend of Jesse's. Can he step out for a minute?"

"He's not home at the moment, I'm sorry."

Peter frowned, "Oh, do you know where I can find him?"

"If you know Beca Mitchell, you can check her house."

"Awesome, thank you, Mrs. Swanson."

"Oh, dear, call me Penny."

Peter grinned, "Have a goodnight, Penny."

The blonde exited the apartment building and pulled out his phone.

"He's at Beca's house."

 _Well hurry over there!_

Peter quickly got back into his car and drove over to Beca's house. He parked at the corner across the street, looking at the white and brown house up ahead. He noticed the lights in the upstairs room were on, seeing shadows moving around.

"How the hell am I supposed to do this?"

"Peter?"

* * *

Mike waved at the redhead as she walked out the front entrance of her apartment building.

"Hiya."

Chloe smiled, "Hey. So what's this about?"

The brunette shrugged, "You know Josh. Always the mysterious one." Mike opened the car door for Chloe, letting her settle inside before making his way over to the drivers seat.

The car ride to central park was silent. Chloe casually stole glances at the college student, noticing how he would tighten his grip on the steering wheel whenever he looked at the time. Before she can ask what his deal was, he pulled up in front of the parks entrance.

"Here we are. He said he's by the rock."

Chloe exited the car and walked onto the sidewalk, hearing the car wheels screech as Mike drove off. The redhead walked onto the path and made her way to the big rock by the far end of the park. She instantly noticed Josh sitting on the top of rock, his feet dangling off the edge. He glanced down and smiled upon seeing Chloe, gesturing for her to climb up and join him.

Chloe carefully climbed up the rock and finally reached her boyfriend at the top.

"Thanks for coming."

Chloe snickered, "You couldn't have picked a bench as a rendezvous spot?"

Josh chuckled, "I'm a writer..I like to be extravagant."

"So why did you want to meet up?"

Josh looked up at the sky, admiring how the bright orange shades illuminated the park.

"I wanted to make sure we were okay."

Chloe furrowed her eyebrows, "Why wouldn't we be?"

Josh shrugged, "I could be over thinking things but I just wanted to make sure you were happy."

Chloe looked back down at the grass below them.

"Um..actually I wanted to talk to you about something."

Josh clenched his fists from inside his coat pockets.

* * *

"Stacie? What are you doing here?" Peter whispered, slightly lowering himself further down his seat.

"I just left Chloe's place. I needed to give Jesse's science notes back and he's here-What are you doing here?" The busty brunette raised her eyebrow questionably at the blonde as he tried to hide his face behind the collar of his coat.

"I uh..I had to talk to Jesse."

Stacie squinted her eyes before smiling, "Well, come on. We can walk together, you look like a creep sitting there in your car."

Peter failed to think of an excuse so he opened his door and walked across the street with Stacie. Once they got to Beca's house, Stacie knocked twice on the door. She smiled when the short brunette opened the door.

"Hey, Bec, I just need to give this back to Jesse." Stacie walked past Beca and up the stairs.

Beca folded her arms and narrowed her eyes at the blonde standing on her porch.

"What do you want?"

"I need to talk to Jesse."

Beca chewed on her bottom lip, "Why?"

Peter sighed, "I just need to talk to him. Can you send him down?"

"No."

The blonde shut his eyes and ran his fingers through his hair, "I just need to-JESSE!"

Beca pushed Peter back and walked onto the porch, closing the door behind her.

"What the hell! Leave!"

Peter groaned, "Why are you against me talking to him?"

"Because I don't trust you." Beca said matter-of-factly.

Peter darted his eyes between Beca's, "He knows doesn't he?"

Beca clenched her jaw and averted her eyes to the street behind Peter.

* * *

Pieter hacked into Oscorps servers on his laptop, he opened every file that mentioned Max's accident but frowned when he kept receiving a **Blocked Access** page.

"What's the problem?" Kommissar leaned over his shoulder.

"Someone's blocking me out."

"Trace it back! Use the webcam!"

"I'm trying!" Pieter entered different codes until a screen popped up, showing Michael folding his arms.

"Care to explain, Pieter?"

 **A/N: Yes, I'm leaving it on multiple cliffhangers. Yes I'm a horrible person :). Did you like it? I hope I still have you guys itching for answers. Don't worry, they're coming.**

 **Question Time: What do you think the theme to this chapter was? Why?**

 **Is Pieter double crossing Josh? What do you think Peter would after finding out that Jesse knows their plan towards Spider-Man?**

 **Let me know, guys!**

 **Have a good one!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for the supportive feedback. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter just as much as the last :)**

Josh sighed and reached out to grab Chloe's hand.

"What is it?"

Chloe looked down at their hands and back at him, "I don't think this," she gestured between them, "is working out. When we met I had just broken up with my girlfriend and her and I were-what we had isn't something I can completely move on from. It's not fair to either of us if we continue seeing each other while I still have feelings for her."

Josh lowered his head and let out a hallow laugh, "This isn't how it was supposed to turn out."

Chloe bit her lip, "I know, Josh, but you need to understand-"

"NO.. _you_ need to understand. Do you have any idea how frustrating it was to keep you happy? To-to make sure you wouldn't wanna go back into th-that _arachnids_ arms-"

"Arachnid?" Chloe's eyes widened, "How do you.."

Josh shut his eyes and sniggered, "You wanna know something, Chloe?"

Chloe knitted her eyebrows together and nodded.

Josh released his grip on her hand and stood up. The redhead followed suit and soon they were climbing their way down the rock.

"Spider-Man can take everything that's thrown at her..a gunshot, multiple punches to the face-a fucking Lizard for crying out loud!"

Josh stopped walking to look down at Chloe. The redhead felt her heart beat begin to race against her chest when Josh smirked at her.

"But when you threaten a certain redhead," Josh caught Chloe by her forearm when she stepped back, "You get Spider-Man eating out of the palm of your hand."

"Let go of me." Chloe tugged at her arm but to no avail.

"But if I do that you'll go off to your _hero_. I can't let that happen, Chloe." Josh laughed.

The college student looked around and grabbed Chloe by the waist, covering her mouth and leading her towards his car.

* * *

"Yes, he knows and you're not going anywhere near him." Beca hissed. Peter glared down at the brunette.

"Beca!"

Beca turned her head towards the house when she heard Jesse's voice call her from inside.

"We're not done here." Beca lifted up her sleeve, revealing her web shooter, and shot a web at his wrist, sticking him to the railing behind him. Peter watched the brunette disappear into the house.

Beca entered her room to find Stacie and Jesse on her bed looking down at his phone, Amy leaning over Jesse's shoulder.

"What's up?"

Amy looked up, worry written all over her face.

"It's Chloe."

Beca felt a lump in her throat, "W-what about Chloe? Is she okay? Where is she?!"

Jesse stood up, phone in hand, "She sent me a video."

Beca took the phone and pressed play, seeing a frightened Chloe heavily breathing in what looked to be the back seat of a car.

 _Jesse, get Beca. J-Josh..I don't even know. He's taking me to some warehouse and he's using me to lure Beca there. We're at some gas station right now, I don't know how long he'll be. Just..help me, Jess."_

Beca let out a shaky breath, handing the phone back to Jesse and walking over to her closet.

Stacie stood up, "We gotta help her-"

"I'm going there now. Stay here."

Amy shook her head, "You don't know where this warehouse is-"

"I'll find it!" Beca, now wearing her suit, walked towards the window.

Jesse grabbed her wrist, "Bec, you can't do this on your own. We need to put our heads together and think of a game plan."

"Chloe doesn't have that kind of time, Jesse! She's in trouble and I have to save her!"

"Mitchell, dammit! You need us right now, so does Chloe. We're going with you." Amy folded her arms, along with Stacie and Jesse. Beca darted her eyes between the three and nodded.

Stacie furrowed her eyebrows, "How are we supposed to find this warehouse? This is New York! You know how many abandoned shit there is here!"

Beca snapped her fingers, "Peter. He's gotta know."

"Is he still downstairs?" Stacie asked, already making her way to the door.

"Yeah I webbed him to the railing, go get him."

Stacie hurried down the stairs and onto the porch, seeing the blonde trying to rip his way out of the webbing.

"And to think..I thought we had something going on." Stacie narrowed her eyes at the blonde. Peter smirked and raised his eyebrow.

"Oh come on, Stace-"

"Shut the hell up." Stacie used her nails to rip the webbing off his wrist, grabbing him by the ear and leading him upstairs.

"Ow ow ow."

The tall brunette shoved the blonde into Beca's room. Peter looked around and chuckled.

"Honestly, this is not what I pictured your room to look like-"

Beca shot a web at his chest and pulled him towards her, punching him in the face and pushing him against the wall behind him, shooting two webs at his wrists to trap him.

"Here's how this is gonna go: I- _We_ ask the questions. You answer them."

Peter moved his jaw to the side to ease the pain, "And if I don't answer them?"

Beca smiled, "I suggest you do because they," she pointed at her friends, "won't hold me back when I beat the answers outta you, kay?"

Peter lowered his gaze to her clenched fist. He looked back up at the vigilante and nodded.

"Good. Now, we got a very disturbing video from Chloe. Saying that Josh is taking her to a warehouse. Where's the warehouse?" Beca folded her arms and squinted her eyes. Peter looked down and sighed.

"He's taking her there because their meeting didn't go the way he wanted it to-"

"No shit. Answer the question, frat boy." Amy said, walking over to Beca's side.

"I'm president of the debate team. He never told me where it was-"

"Do I peg you as someone you can lie to without getting your ass kicked?" Beca said, her voice low and laced with anger.

Peter rolled his eyes, "I'm not lying! He only told Mike."

Jesse pursed his lips, "Call him, then."

"You expect me to betray my best friend?" Peter chuckled.

Beca raised her fist and narrowed her eyes.

Peter gulped, "My phone is in my pocket.."

Stacie smiled, "Aww, they're so cute when they cooperate." She walked over and slipped her hand into his front pocket, taking out the iPhone and raising it to the blonde.

"Password, please."

Peter sighed, "2244"

Stacie typed in the password and went to his contacts, scrolling to Mike's number and pressing call.

 _Yo, where are you? Did you talk to Jesse?_

Peter bit his lip, "Uh, yeah yeah I talked to him. We're still in the clear."

 _Nice. Josh called me. Chloe knows and he's sending her to the warehouse. Where are you so I can pick you up?_

Peter's eyes darted between the seniors in front of him. His gaze falling on Beca who raised her eyebrow, daring him to double cross her.

"Just give me the address and I'll meet you there."

 _Whatever. Trying to save you the gas but okay. It's on 5th street and Court Square._

"Alright. See you there." Stacie ended the call and put the phone back in Peter's pocket.

"Can you let me go now?"

"Not until Chloe's safe." Beca muttered.

"Which she'll never be if she's with you. You think this all stops with Josh?" Peter smirked.

Jesse grabbed him by the collar, "You need to shut up, man."

"We need someone to stay here with him. Aunt May comes back from work at nine and I don't know how long we'll be."

"We can take him to my place. My parents are out of town." Stacie offered.

Beca nodded, "Alright, cool. Jesse, drive them to Stacie's and meet me at the warehouse."

"You got it."

* * *

"So, enlighten me, Pieter. Why were you snooping around the data bases?" Michael sat back in his seat and folded his arms.

Kommissar paced behind her brother, chewing at her bottom lip. Pieter nervously tapped his fingers against the desk.

"When you sent me to Oscorp to get the footage of the accident I was caught in the lab by this college student. He's friends with Tom, more or less, and he has an agenda that involves him-"

"What kind of agenda?" Michael leaned forward.

"It's a personal vendetta, sir."

"Very well. What does the Osborn kid have to do with this personal vendetta?"

"He has access to Special Projects-"

"Special Projects? That's a restricted area in Oscorp, what could a college student want from there?"

"I don't know, sir."

"Is he a threat?"

"Not to us." Kommissar chimed in.

"Alright. Carry on then. Leave no traces, Pieter."

Kommissar turned to her brother once the video chat ended. Pieter leaned back and ran his hands down his face.

"It'll be fine. Don't stress."

Pieter rubbed the hand on his shoulder, "Let's get to work. The sooner it's done, the sooner we can go back home."

* * *

Josh pulled the sack off of Chloe's head, the redhead looked around nervously, strands of hair falling to her face.

"Now, just sit tight until my guys come here."

Chloe narrowed her eyes at the brunette, she grunted as she attempted to free herself from the restraints around her wrists. She sat back in the chair when it seemed that she won't be breaking free anytime soon.

"Why are you doing this?"

Josh raised his head from his place behind the table draped with a white sheet.

"An experiment. I wanna see if Beca can tap into her killing instincts to save either herself or someone she loves. Now, since my first attempt with Max didn't work, although, the electricity affected her web shooters so that was good to know; what's Spider-Man without her web shooters, right?"

Josh pulled the drape off the table, revealing a large tray of knives and syringes.

"So that brings me to you. If you're in danger...Beca will do anything to save you, right? It's fascinating if you really think about it. Priorities, and the limits she's willing to reach to make sure you're safe-"

"How do you even know all of this?"

Josh smiled, "I'm glad you asked, babe," he grabbed a knife and walked over to Chloe, "See, I've been researching Spider-Man ever since there was a Spider-Man to research. I studied all her moves, all her techniques. Until one night..I see her visiting an apartment building,"

He raised the knife up to her cheek and stroked the cold blade against her skin. Chloe shut her eyes and turned her head to the side, her chest rising at a rapid pace.

"I find out it's your building and then I do even _more_ research. I find out that you go to Midtown High, have a girlfriend named Beca, a member of the debate team, the list goes on. I couldn't find much about Beca, she's not really involved in extracurricular activities like you are, so I dig a little deeper,"

Josh walked around to stand behind the redhead, resting his hands on her shoulders.

"I find out that she takes photos of Spider-Man. Mike tells me that someone that's able to get close up and personal with New York's favorite hero can sure enough get us the information that we were seeking. I set up a meeting with Jameson, gave him my number to give to Beca so she can give me a call. He ended up giving me her address so I can _do it myself and stop wasting his time._ But just as I was about to knock on her door I hear a thump from the roof above the porch and then Spider-Man swings off towards the city."

Josh leaned over Chloe's shoulder and whispered in her ear.

"It doesn't take Einstein to put the pieces together."

In a swift motion Josh looped his arm around Chloe's neck, pressing the blade against her throat.

"N-no, please-"

"Shut..up." Josh pressed the blade harder against Chloe's neck, the redheads bottom lip quivered when she felt the knife tear her skin.

* * *

Jesse pulled up in front of Stacie's house, exiting the car and walking around to the passenger side.

"Alright, let's go." He grabbed Peter by the arm and followed the girls inside.

"Was tying me up really necessary?"

Amy rolled her eyes, "Yes." Stacie leaned over and whispered in her friends ear.

"This is not how I imagined tying him up for the first time."

Amy snorted, "Oh, Conrad."

Stacie leaded them into her room and rolled her chair towards Jesse.

"Put him there."

Jesse nodded and placed Peter down on the chair, reaching into his bag and pulling out a roll of duct tape. He pulled the tape and placed it on Peter's chest, rotating around the chair until the blonde was securely strapped down.

"What? You guys don't trust me?" Peter smirked.

Amy snatched the tape out of Jesse's hand, ripping a piece off with her teeth and slapping it onto the college students mouth.

" _MMPH!"_

Jesse tossed the tape onto Stacie's bed and turned to Amy.

"Come on we gotta go." Jesse turned to Stacie and furrowed his eyebrows, "Are you gonna be okay? Call me if anything goes wrong."

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. Go and save my best friend."

Jesse and Amy exited the room and ran back outside to Jesse's car.

"Alright, hot stuff. My house, my rules. So just sit there quietly while I do my nails." Stacie walked over to her nightstand and pulled out multiple bottles of nail polish.

" _Mmph._ "

"What?"

" _Mmph._ " Peter thrusted forward towards Stacie and darted his eyes towards the nail polishes.

Stacie raised up the red one, "This one?"

Peter shook his head.

"This one?" She raised the pink one.

Peter nodded.

"Thanks." Stacie smiled. Peter playfully rolled his eyes and watched Stacie apply nail polish since that seemed like the only thing he was able to do.

* * *

Jesse tapped his fingers against the steering wheel as they neared the warehouse.

"W-what if he hurt her-"

"You and I, along with Beca, will kick his ass if he lays his hands on her." Amy lightly punched her friends shoulder when she saw him tighten his grip around the steering wheel.

"Don't worry about Red, she'll be fine."

Jesse nodded, "Yeah. You're right."

"Park over there." Amy pointed at the parking spot at the corner of the block. Jesse backed up into the spot and turned off the ignition, he reached into the backseat to grab his bat.

"Ah, yes. The Bat of Justice." Amy rolled her eyes.

"Oh yeah? What did you bring?"

Amy narrowed her eyes and reached over her seat to grab her nunchucks and a nine millimeter pistol. Jesse's eyes widened upon seeing the gun, he lowered the blondes hand.

"Amy! What the hell!"

Amy slipped the gun into the back of her jeans and rolled her eyes, "It's just a nine millimeter."

" _Just_ a nine millimeter! How did you even get that?"

"You ask too many questions. Come on, Chloe's in trouble remember?" Amy exited the car and started walking towards the warehouse with Jesse close behind. At the sound of a web being shot they looked up and saw Spider-Man land on top of the light post.

"I saw Mike's car, enter through the back there's a door." Spider-Man swung over to the roof of the warehouse while Amy and Jesse made their way towards the back. Jesse opened the door and turned to Amy, the blonde nodded and they both walked in.

"Everything's fine..everything's cool-" Jesse gripped the bat tighter as he raised it up.

"I know, Jesse." Amy rolled her eyes.

"I'm reassuring myself..you have a fucking gun for fucks sake."

"Oh, you're such a girl."

Jesse looked over his shoulder to glare at the blonde. They walked into a room filled with rusty metal tables, chains and shattered glass on the floor.

"This place is one hell of a fixer upper." Jesse muttered.

Amy walked over to a large glass window, looking through until she noticed there were people there.

"Get down!" She whispered. Jesse dropped down without question and leaned against a table.

Amy slowly lifted her head, seeing Josh standing behind a large table with knives, talking to Chloe. She averted her eyes and saw Chloe strapped down to a wooden chair.

"This son of a bitch. When I get my hands on him.."

Jesse crawled over to the blonde, leaning back against the wall and holding his bat flush against his chest.

"Do we go in?"

Amy shook her head, "No, we gotta wait for Beca."

Jesse nodded, lifting his head to see Josh press the knife against Chloe's cheek.

"Amy.."

The blonde shushed him, "We need to wait for Beca-"

"He has a fucking knife pressed to her cheek!"

"She'll be fine." Amy reassured, she wasn't sure if she was reassuring Jesse or herself. With a sigh, Amy raised her head and gasped when she saw Josh press the knife to Chloe's neck.

"Where the fuck is Beca.."

Meanwhile on the roof, Spider-Man was dodging multiple blows to the face. Mike swung his fist at the vigilante repeatedly, Spider-Man leaped in the air and landed on Mike's shoulders. The college student fell back, he reached into his holster and pulled out a knife and started to flail it in front of him. Spider-Man recoiled when the blade sliced her stomach.

"How'd you like that, Spidey?" Mike smiled smugly, he sprang to his feet and charged towards Spider-Man. Grabbing her by the waist and pushing her back. The impact caused them to fall onto the skylight, shattering the glass and falling through.

"FUCK-" Mike yelled, seeing his life flash before his eyes as he neared the ground of the warehouse. Beca wrapped her arms around his waist, spinning them around as they fell. She made sure that he was on top of her before they hit the ground.

Josh pulled away from Chloe to look ahead.

"Well you sure know how to make an entrance don't you, Beca?"

Spider-Man pushed Mike off to the side, slowly standing up to stretch her limbs.

"Beca!" Chloe yelped, Josh pressed the knife to her neck once again.

Amy and Jesse burst through the door, holding up their weapons.

"I'm rethinking the whole gun thing, thanks for bringing it."

Josh retracted his knife from Chloe's neck and slipped it back into his holster.

"And you brought the whole gang!" Josh turned to Amy and smirked, "Oh, Amy. Do you even know how to use that-"

Amy shot at the table behind Josh, a glass bottle shattering.

"What were you saying?"

Josh raised his eyebrows, "I respect that."

Spider-Man walked towards the college student, clenching her fists.

"Just make the smart decision and let her go, dude."

Josh raised the knife back to Chloe's neck, "Ah ah ah...one more step and she's dead."

"B-Beca!" Chloe shut her eyes, a tear falling down her cheek.

Beca stopped in her tracks, Jesse and Amy standing behind her with their weapons raised.

Chloe tried turning her head away, "Josh, p-please. Let me go." A helpless cry escaped her lips, the sound only broke the hearts of Beca, Amy and Jesse.

"But we're just getting started.." Josh snickered.

 **A/N: Oh my goddd it's happening. The big fight is on its way. what'd you think? Let me know :) Next chapter will be up either later tonight or tomorrow.**

 **Have a good one, guys!**


	18. Chapter 18

Aubrey parked her car in front of Stacie's house. She had tried to get in contact with her friends all night but no one seemed to be answering their phones. With an annoyed huff, she exited her car and walked up to the front door. She was about to knock when she noticed that the door was unlocked, furrowing her eyebrows, she twisted the doorknob and stepped inside. The blonde made her way upstairs to her friends room, rolling her eyes when she heard a familiar giggle coming from the room down the hall.

Aubrey stomped her way to Stacie's room, "Stacie, you're lucky it was me who walked in because if it were to be some creep-what the fuck is going on here?" She stopped at the doorway, quirking her eyebrow when she saw Stacie sitting cross legged on her bed while Peter still sat trapped on the chair with a bored expression.

Stacie's eyes widened, "Aubrey! Um..what are you doing here?"

Aubrey folded her arms and stepped inside the room, "I was calling everyone and their mother but no one answered." Stacie bit her lip and fiddled with her fingers.

"Bree, sit down." Stacie gestured to the space on the bed in front of her. Aubrey tilted her head to the side at the sudden change in Stacie's tone. Changing from shocked to serious.

"What is it?" Aubrey walked over to the bed, glancing at Peter as she took the offered seat. Stacie noticed this and smirked.

"I'll explain about that," She pointed at the blonde strapped down on the swivel chair, "After I tell you this."

Aubrey slowly nodded, "Alright.."

Stacie bit her lip and reached behind her to grab her phone. Going into her conversation with Jesse, she clicked on the video of Chloe that she told him to send her.

"Watch this."

Aubrey's finger hovered over the play button, knitting her eyebrows together as she looked up at Stacie. The brunette licked her lips and nodded, encouraging her to click play.

Aubrey finally clicked play and watched the video. As it progressed she brought her hand up and covered her mouth as a terrified gasp escaped her lips. With watery eyes, Aubrey looked back up at Stacie, placing the phone back on the bed.

"What the _hell_! Where's Chloe?! We need to get her dad! Where's the warehouse?!-"

Stacie reached out and grabbed Aubrey by the shoulders, "Aubrey, breath. Jesse, Amy, and Beca are there now to stop Josh. I had to stay here to keep an eye on Peter."

"Why didn't you call me right away?" Aubrey asked, hurt that none of her friends even bothered to call her when they found out. Stacie opened and closed her mouth, everything happened so fast.

"It all happened so fast, Bree. The only thing that registered to us was to go and get Chloe. I'm so sorry." Stacie stroked the blondes arm.

Aubrey pursed her lips and nodded. She understood where Stacie was coming from.

"We need to call her dad."

Stacie stood up from her bed, "You're right. Which means we gotta leave now."

Aubrey pointed at Peter, "Wait but what about him?"

Peter looked over at Stacie and raised his eyebrow, tilting his head to the side. Stacie walked over to him and ripped the tape off his mouth, wincing when his eyes practically shot out of their sockets.

".. _Ow!_ " Peter shot a glare at Stacie.

"You're coming with us."

Peter scoffed, "Like hell I am. I don't plan on losing my scholarship by going with you two to Captain Beale-"

Aubrey grabbed the collar of his shirt, speaking in a low voice.

"Zip it. You should have thought about that before you went off being Josh's sidekick."

Peter raised his eyebrow in a challenging manner, "I'm not his sidekick. And I'm not going."

Stacie rolled her eyes and walked over to her closet, "You're coming with us whether you like it or not." The brunette walked out holding a hoodie on one hand while the other held a pistol.

Aubrey jolted back, "STACIE KELLY CONRAD, WHAT THE FUCK! WHERE DID YOU GET THAT?"

Stacie shrugged, "My dad is a worried guy."

Peter leaned back against the chair, "Chill, dude."

Stacie walked over to the college student and began to rip the tape off, releasing him.

"You _will_ cooperate or so help me god I'll tell Beca to web you to the top of the Empire State building. Now, _do I_ make myself clear?"

"Very clear. Okay okay okay, just put that thing away before you hurt someone." Peter raised his arm in front of him to shield himself.

Stacie slipped her hoodie over her head, stuffing the weapon into the front waistband of her jeans and pulling the hem of her hoodie down to cover it.

"Let's go." Stacie led the blondes out of the house, earning a scowl from Aubrey when she was about to leave the front door unlocked once again. Stacie rolled her eyes and took her keys out of her pocket, locking the door.

* * *

Josh moved away from Chloe, taking small steps towards Spider-Man.

"Show me how much of a hero you really are, Spidey." The college student reached into the holster inside his jacket and pulled out a Colt Python, shooting the gun in Spider-Man's direction, bringing the fight into full swing.

Amy and Jesse stumbled their way towards Chloe, the blonde unbuckled the restraints around the redheads wrists while Jesse unbuckled the ones around her ankles. Once she was free, Chloe threw herself into Jesse's welcoming arms. Releasing him to hug Amy.

"God, I'm so happy to see you guys."

Amy smiled, "Let's go, Ginger."

Jesse turned back to Beca, seeing her flip over Josh and kick his back, sending him to the floor.

"I'll catch up with you." The brunette ran towards the fight and swung his bat, hitting Josh in the back.

Amy and Chloe ran towards the room that the blonde and Jesse entered from, recoiling back when the door they were about to open was suddenly shot. The girls turned around to see Mike limping his way over to them, holding up his pistol.

"You're not going anywhere, Chloe."

Chloe stood behind Amy as the blonde raised her own gun at the college student.

Josh grabbed the top of Jesse's bat when he gave it another swing forward and shoved it back, hitting Jesse in the forehead with the flat area of the bottom. Spider-Man jumped in front of Jesse when Josh pointed his gun at him. She smacked the weapon out of Josh's hand, shooting a web at his face and pulling him forward as she swung her leg up, kicking him in the face.

Josh fell to the side, putting all of his weight on his forearms as he waited for the ringing in his ears to stop. He grimaced at the metallic taste in his mouth, spitting the blood onto the floor and turning his head to smirk at the hero as she walked over to him, clenching her fists.

"Finish me off, Mitchell. If you're strong enough."

"Shut the _fuck_ up!" Beca grunted, kicking him in the side to turn him over. Josh screamed out in pain as he shot his hand down to his new injury. He looked up at the masked face hovering over him.

Jesse jogged over to them, his eyes darting between Josh and Beca.

"Go check on Amy and Chloe. I'll take it from here." Beca instructed as she looked over her shoulder. Jesse nodded and turned on his heel and ran to the other side of the warehouse to look for his friends.

* * *

Aubrey, Peter, and Stacie ran inside the police station, looking around the room for the captain. Aubrey pointed towards the back when she spotted him talking to his partner.

"Over there!"

Stacie and Peter followed her, ignoring the questioning looks from the other officers.

"Mr. Beale." Aubrey announced.

Matthew turned around and raised his eyebrow when he saw the three.

He turned back to his partner, "Make sure to keep me posted." Once his partner made his way back to his desk, Matthew turned back to the kids and folded his arms.

"What seems to be the problem, Aubrey?"

It was at that moment when the entire situation hit Stacie. The busty brunette soon broke down to tears.

"That's the question of t-the century, Mr. B," Stacie took a deep breath, "Chloe's in trouble."

Matthew furrowed his eyebrows, "What the hell does that mean? Where is she?"

Aubrey placed a comforting hand on Stacie's back before answering, "Josh kidnapped her. She's trapped in a warehouse in 5th street and Court Square. Beca is there now but I'm sure she could use the help from an armed police force."

Matthew grabbed his gun, "You three go on home. I'll take it from here."

Aubrey shook her head, "We're equipped to handle this, sir. We're going."

Peter sighed and bit his lip, taking a step forward, "Sir, I'm an accomplice-"

"Excuse me?"

Stacie placed a hand on his shoulder, "What he means to say is, we're involved now and we want to help."

Peter furrowed his eyebrows and Stacie gave his shoulder a squeeze.

Matthew nodded and turned to the officers scurried around the room.

"I need every available officer outside in their cars now. We have a 2-0-7 in progress on 5th street and Court Square, proceed with caution."

"Do we know the victim's name?" Officer Jacob asked.

Matthew reloaded his gun, "It's my daughter. Let's go!"

Stacie, Aubrey, and Peter watched the officers follow Captain Beale out the door. Peter turned to the brunette beside him.

"I was gonna turn myself in, why'd you do that?"

Stacie smiled, "You're the biggest asshole in the world for going along with Josh's plan but I can see the good in people and during our time together before Aubrey came I can see that you have enough room for redemption by helping us take down Josh."

Aubrey rolled her eyes and added, "Not to mention you were actually about to turn yourself in despite of what you said about losing your scholarship."

Peter smiled at the girls and gestured towards the door, "Let's go help your friend."

* * *

Jesse ran towards Mike, jumping forward and tackling the college student to the ground.

"Get the fuck away from them!"

Mike looked over his shoulder and threw his elbow back, making contact with Jesse's nose. The high school senior tumbled back, releasing a groan. Mike stood up and smirked as he raised his gun and pointed it at Jesse.

"Dumb move, Swanson-"

Chloe took Amy's nunchucks and whipped them at the back of Mike's head. The redhead watched the brunette fall to the side and lay on the floor out cold.

"Woah! Thanks, Beale!" Jesse's mouth fell open, taking Chloe's hand. She pulled him back up to his feet and turned to face Amy.

The blonde smirked, "Let's go help Beca."

They ran back towards the end of the warehouse where they saw Beca straddling Josh, punching him repeatedly in the face. Josh threw his arms up and grabbed Beca's head, only managing to pull her mask off.

"Is that all you got, Mitchell!" Josh lifted his head and head butted her. Beca fell back, scrunching her face.

Amy raised her gun, "Hold it right there." Josh narrowed his eyes at the blonde, seeing his gun on the ground not too far out of reach.

Chloe made her way over to Beca's side, cradling the brunettes head in her lap.

"Are you okay?" Beca asks, reaching up to stroke the redheads cheek. Chloe smiled and leaned into the gloved hand.

"You're the one with a cut up lip and bruised cheek and you're asking if _I'm_ okay?"

Beca chuckled, "Fair enough."

They were interrupted by a sudden crash on the other side of the warehouse.

"NYPD!"

Chloe smiled at the sound of her father's voice, "Daddy?"

Beca propped herself up on her elbows, wincing when her injuries started to make themselves known. Josh glared at the redhead.

"You bitch! Your dad is here!"

Amy pulled the trigger when Josh picked up his gun and pointed it at Chloe. Josh shot his hand towards his shoulder where the bullet made contact. Ignoring the immense pain that shot through his arm, he kept his gun pointed at the redhead. Beca sprang up to her feet, the sudden movement caused Josh to pull the trigger. The hero pulled Chloe away from the line of fire.

Jesse ran towards the other side and spotted the police officers scanning the area.

"Over here!"

Matthew and a few other officers ran towards him, Jesse pointed in the direction of the fight. He turned his head and saw Aubrey and Stacie running towards him.

"Oh god, Jesse, I'm gonna murder you!" Aubrey threw herself into his arms, pulling away when he winced. She inspected her boyfriend and furrowed her eyebrows once she got a good look at him. He had a bruised cheekbone, dry blood on the edges of his nostrils and a cut on the corner of his lip.

"We're going straight to the hospital-"

"I'm fine-"

"No you're not!"

Jesse smiled at the concern laced in Aubrey's voice. He, therefore, agreed to go to the hospital. He averted his eyes to the door, seeing Peter walk in. He pushed Aubrey away from him to angrily make his way over to the college student.

"You son of a bitch!"

Stacie's eyes widened, "Wait, Jesse-"

It was too late, Jesse's fist had already made contact with Peter's nose. The blonde's head was thrown back, a grunt followed.

Meanwhile, Beca turned her head at the sounds of footsteps making their way over to them. She shot a web at her mask that was still on the floor and slipped it back on. Beca turned to Josh who was running towards the back door. Matthew and the officers got there just in time to see Spider-Man shoot a web at Josh's back and pull him back towards her. The hero threw her leg up and kicked him in the head. Josh dropped with a loud thud.

The officers quickly went over to Josh and cuffed him, telling him his rights and leading him outside to join Mike in the police car. Another officer went over to Spider-Man, bending her arms back and kicking her behind her knees and causing her to drop down on them.

"Spider-Man, you are under arrest-"

"What the hell!-"

"You have the right to remain silent-"

Chloe went over to her father, "Daddy, she saved me!"

Matthew looked over at his partner, "I'll handle it from here."

"Yes, sir." The officer jogged back to the front of the warehouse to assist Jesse with his injuries.

Matthew walked over to Beca who was still kneeling on the floor with her head down. He crouched down to be at eye level with the vigilante.

"How did you find out about Josh?"

Beca raised her head, before she can respond, Matthew ripped the mask off her head.

Beca cleared her throat, "Chloe sent Jesse a video from Josh's car. Telling him that she was in trouble."

"Why were you contacted instead of the police?"

Chloe walked over to Beca and stood behind her, placing her hands on the brunettes shoulders.

"I asked for her, dad. Take the cuffs off her."

Beca didn't need to turn around to see that Chloe was giving her father a serious look. Matthew confirmed it when his scowl changed to a softer expression.

The captain stood up, grabbing Beca by the collar to lift her up to her feet. He roughly spun her around and unlocked the handcuffs. Beca rubbed her wrists and gave Chloe's father a small grin.

"Thank you for saving my daughter."

Beca nodded, "I told you I'd keep her out of danger."

Matthew smiled at that and patted her on the shoulder before walking back to join his officers.

Amy let out a long sigh, "I don't know about you guys but I need a drink- no, multiple drinks after all this shit," the blonde put the safety back on her gun and slipped it back in her jeans, "What do you guys say? My place after?" She turned around to see Chloe and Beca looking deeply into each others eyes.

"Ahh..well, I guess thats my cue to leave." Amy awkwardly turned around and headed back to her friends.

Beca smiled, "I'm glad you're okay."

Chloe grabbed Beca's hand, "I'm alive because of you."

The brunette took a step back and pointed behind her, "We should get going-"

Chloe pulled her back in and crashed her lips against Beca's. Both girls smiling as the familiar warmth filled their stomachs. Chloe reached up and cupped Beca's cheeks. The redhead completely forgot how perfect their lips fit together, like Beca's lips were the missing pieces that were needed to complete her. When they kissed, Chloe felt something she never felt with anyone else. She felt love. She felt happiness. Beca felt the same. With Chloe she felt as if she could take on the world. From secretly crushing on the redhead since freshman year to kissing her right now gave Beca the reassurance that everything will be okay.

Beca pulled away and smiled, "Hi."

Chloe giggled, reaching up to tuck a loose strand behind Beca's ear.

"I love you, Beca. I've been really stupid-"

"No, Chl-"

Chloe placed her finger on Beca's lips, "Yes I have. That night at Peter's apartment, for example, I was being a bitch. When Josh kissed me..-it shouldn't have happened. It was a dick move and I'm sorry."

Beca leaned forward and placed a kiss on Chloe's cheek, "It's alright. Just forget about everything that has to do with Josh."

"That, I can do." Chloe leaned in and placed a lingering kiss on Beca's lips.

* * *

Matthew paced in front of the table where Josh sat, handcuffed to his seat.

"I should kick your ass for laying your hand on my little girl."

Josh rolled his eyes, "No ones stopping you."

Matthew slammed his fist down on the table, "Why'd you do it, huh?"

Josh smiled, "Beca needs to release her inner killer if she ever plans on being an actual hero. She could have killed me for endangering Chloe's life and blah blah _blah_ but she's not strong enough for that."

"You don't need to kill in order to be a hero-"

"You do if it's the only thing stopping the one you love from dying." Josh shot back, he tilted his head and laughed.

Matthew gritted his teeth, "You're sick, kid-"

Josh leaned forward, "Am I? Or am I the only one looking for the answers that everyone's too ignorant to ask for?"

"What are you talking about?"

Josh smiled, "What happens when someone worse than Conners comes along? Do you really thinking telling them their rights will stop them? Or a masked _kid_ would be there to scare them away? No. Beca needs to learn that there's gonna be a time where she's gonna need to take a life. It's inevitable."

Matthew opened the door of the interrogation room and stuck his head out.

"Jacob, get this kid outta here. I've had enough of him."

Jacob walked in and escorted Josh down the hall.

"You know it's true, Matthew! The first person the enemies will look for is Chloe!"

Matthew walked into his office and sat at his desk. He picked up the family photo and ran his finger tips over the frame.

 **A/N: The End**

 **Juuuuust kidding :). Finally! Josh is out of the way! How do you feel about Peter? Is he able to redeem himself? Beca and Chloe, what are you thoughts on them? I'll be going back to the plot of TASM2 very soon, most likely in the next chapter. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter :)**

 **Have a good one!**


	19. Chapter 19

The sounds of a mechanical drill filled Chloe's room as she sat cross legged on her bed watching her dad detach the bars from her window.

"Let's just get one thing clear, alright," He turned around and raised the drill up, "If I catch her here after midnight I won't hesi-"

"You won't hesitate to put them back up again, I know." Chloe stood up from her bed and padded her way over to her father, wrapping her slim arms around his midsection and burying her face in his chest.

"Well, I was gonna say I won't hesitate to bring the entire police force on her ass but that works too." Matthew laughed when Chloe raised her head to swat him in the shoulder.

"Get some rest, hon. You had a tough night."

Chloe walked back over to her bed, sitting on the edge with a worried look on her face.

"What happens with Josh?"

Matthew sighed, "They came to a decision that he needs to be sent to the Ravecroft Institute. Don't worry, he's not gonna hurt you anymore."

Chloe bit her lip and nodded, "And Mike?"

"That little nutcase is off to prison for being an accomplice to attempted murder."

"Good."

"Get some rest. Goodnight, Chloe." Matthew smiled at his daughter before walking over to her door.

"Night, daddy."

She listened for the click from the door before she stood back up from her bed. Chloe walked over to her window and reached up to unlock it, smiling to herself at the rush of relief that went through her body.

* * *

Beca walked in through the back door, making sure to keep the door from creaking. The brunette made her way through the living room and up the stairs to her room, successfully walking past her Aunt May's room-

"Where were you?"

Beca stopped in her tracks and shut her eyes. She slowly turned around to see her aunt leaning against the door frame of the bathroom.

"I was with Amy and Jesse."

Aunt May walked over to her niece and pulled the black hood down, revealing Beca's injuries.

"Beca-"

"Aunt May, please-"

Aunt May threw her arms down to her sides, "Why don't you want me to know?"

"It's nothing serious-"

"Bullshit! You're face is bruised!"

Beca stood there with her eyes darting between her aunts.

"Beca, if this has anything to do with your uncle-"

"It has everything to do with him." Beca said softly. Aunt May furrowed her eyebrows, nodding to encourage her to keep going.

"You don't have to worry, Aunt May. I'm not in any danger."

Just as Aunt May was about to speak, Beca turned on her heel and walked over to her room.

Beca ran her fingers through her hair once she shut the door, letting out a sigh as she walked over to her bed. She reached into her bag and pulled out her phone, seeing multiple text messages from Chloe.

 _[10:19 p.m.] Good news! My dad took down the bars. Bad news is you're not allowed in after midnight but what he doesn't know won't hurt him ;)_

 _[10:25 p.m.] So Aubrey and Stacie just told me Peter is apparently turning over a new leaf..I don't know what to think of that but I'll leave it up to you._

 _[10:30 p.m.] I hope you're sleeping and NOT out fighting bad guys. You need rest, Bec. If I don't see you tonight I'll meet you at your locker tmm. Sweet dreams xxx_

Beca smiled to herself after reading the last text. She decided to pay the redhead a visit for the first time in a long time.

* * *

Chloe was sound asleep when the masked hero slipped into her room. Beca tossed her mask onto the desk chair and walked over to the bed, crawling to Chloe's side. The redhead shifted at the added weight on the mattress, fluttering her eyes open and smiling when she saw Beca hovering over her.

"Hey." Chloe's sleepy voice was too adorable for Beca to handle. The brunette bent down and placed a kiss on the redheads cheek.

"Sorry for waking you up."

Chloe shook her head and pushed herself up to lean against the headboard.

"It's okay. I'm glad you're here," She reached down to grab the gloved hand that was resting on her knee, "Are you healing okay?"

Beca smiled, "Yeah." She looked down at the small slash on the redheads neck and frowned.

"I didn't see that before."

Chloe shut her eyes, "Yeah, Josh got a little excited with his knife before you got there."

"I'm so sorry-"

"Bec, I'm fine. It's just a small cut." Chloe reassured. When Beca still didn't look convinced she reached up and stroked her cheek.

"It would have been a whole lot worse if you hadn't shown up when you did."

Beca pursed her lips, "Are you sure you're okay?"

Chloe smiled, "Yes, babe, now cuddle with me if you really wanna make me feel better."

Beca smiled and complied, lowering herself down to lay on her side. Chloe followed, facing Beca with her hands tucked under her chin while Beca's arm draped around the redheads waist. Beca was just about to close her eyes when she realized something.

"You..you called me babe."

Chloe opened her eyes and grinned, "I broke up with Josh before he took me to the warehouse because I still had feelings for you. I thought after that kiss we would..you know what, forget it," the redhead shrugged, "If you don't wanna be-"

Beca leaned forward and crashed her lips onto Chloe's. Making the redhead swallow the rest of her sentence. Beca reached up with her other arm to cup Chloe's cheek, while the other gave her waist a little squeeze. Chloe moved her leg to wrap around Beca's waist, shifting so she was laying on top of the hero. Beca pulled away and smiled up at the redhead.

"I love you, Chloe. I'm not letting you slip away this time."

Chloe exhaled through her nose. Eyes darting between Beca's navy blue's. If someone would have told her a year ago that she would be spending her senior year caring after a wounded hero, helping said hero on occasion, to be dating this hero, and getting herself kidnapped by a lunatic college student she wouldn't have believed them. In fact, she would laughed in their face because it all sounded ridiculous. But, here she was, laying on top of Beca. Her fingers tracing the spider logo on the brunettes chest. Beca was Spider-Man. She threw herself in the line of fire, laughing in the face of danger, everyday to save an innocent person who happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. Chloe admired her bravery. She feared it as well. With her father being the chief of police you'd think she'd be used to having to stay up just to make sure her loved one arrived home safely. I guess you could say this is something she can never get used to. She'll always worry. But the love she has for Beca was something that kept her hanging on through those desperate times.

So she leaned down and pressed her lips onto Beca's. Making sure to pour all of her feelings into the kiss, all of her worry, all of her love.

"I love you too." Chloe whispered.

* * *

Tom paced up and down his office the next day, chewing on his bottom lip. Jessica stood by his desk, holding a tray of whiskey and glass cup next to it. The blonde watched her boss continue to create a gutter in the floor.

"Mr. Osborn, maybe if you see a doctor-"

"No, Jessica. There's no cure for this. It's the Osborn curse. The company wasn't the only thing that was passed down to me." Tom leaned his hand against the window, looking at nothing in particular.

"Wasn't your father working on something to cure it?" Jessica placed the tray onto the desk and walked over to Tom.

The brunette looked over his shoulder, "All I knew was he was working with Richard on some project to combine two sets of DNA."

Jessica nodded, "You do remember what type of DNA, don't you?" She walked back over to his desk and picked up the newspaper.

"Spiders I believe.." Tom turned around and walked over to his desk, looking over his assistants shoulder.

"I think you should talk to Richards daughter Beca. She takes Spider-Man's pictures for Jameson."

Tom scoffed, "What help would Mitchell be?"

Jessica rolled her eyes, "Think about it. All of a sudden this vigilante shows up being able to do everything a spider can? There has to be a connection to the project your dad and Richard were working on."

"What would I need from Beca?" Tom asked.

"If my theory is correct..you're gonna need her to get you Spider-Man's blood." Jessica moved passed her boss and went over to the office phone. She dialed the main desk and waited for the receptionist to answer.

 _Oscorp-_

"Rebecca, what time does Chloe Beale come in?"

Tom raised his eyebrow.

 _She comes in at 5:30._

"Tell her that Mr. Osborn would like to have a word with her when she gets here. It's urgent."

 _Alrighty._

When Jessica ended the call, Tom waited for her to explain why she specifically asked for the redhead.

"You need to tell Chloe to bring Beca in." Jessica informed, the blonde folded her arms and waited for Tom to understand. The brunette nodded, looking back down at the newspaper on his desk.

"Beca is the key to the cure."

* * *

"So, Bloe is back on?" Amy asked, wiggling her eyebrows.

Beca nodded, "Yup."

Jesse smiled, "Thank god. What would the world be if you two weren't being disgustingly cute with each other."

A sudden buzzing on the desk grabbed their attention. Beca smiled when she saw the caller ID.

"Hey, babe."

Jesse and Amy made kissy faces at the short brunette.

 _Hey, Bec. So I just left from a meeting with Tom.._

"Tom called you in for a meeting? What was it about?" Beca asked. Jesse and Amy raised their eyebrows.

 _It was about you, actually. He wants to see you tonight at his office. He wouldn't tell me why._

"What the hell could he want with me?"

 _I wish I could tell you. He said it was about your father._

"My father?"

Jesse frowned, "Are you gonna go?"

 _You should go, Bec. It could be important._

Beca sighed, "Yeah..yeah, alright. I'll head there now. Thanks."

 _No problem. Let me know how it goes. Love you._

Beca smiled when she heard Chloe send a kiss through the phone. Once the call ended, she turned to her friends.

"What do you guys think?"

Amy shrugged, "I think you should go. Who knows..maybe your dad left you something."

Jesse smirked, "You mean other than the spider powers?"

"You'll never know." Amy laughed.

Beca zipped up her hoodie and rolled her eyes, "Hardy har har. Alright, I don't think I'll be long."

Amy threw her fist up and marched out the door, "I'll be on the couch!"

* * *

Tom sat at his desk, looking through different Spider-Man pictures. At the sound of a knock on his office door he looked up.

"Come in."

Beca opened the door and awkwardly grinned.

"You wanted to see me?"

Tom smiled, "Yeah. Have a seat."

Beca walked over to the velvet cushioned seat, resting her hands on her thighs.

"What can I do for you?"

Tom stood up, "Your dad and my old man were quite the dynamic duo, right?"

Beca raised her eyebrow, "I guess so. Then again, I don't know much about the stuff they've worked on."

Tom leaned back against his desk, "So you don't know about the cross species genetics project?"

Beca froze, her nails digging into her legs.

She swallowed hard, "Wha-what are you talking about?"

"Well, I have this..problem. It's a condition that my family has suffered with for years. My dad got it when he was my age and now I got it." He lowered his jacket collar, revealing a greenish scaly texture on the nape of his neck. Beca winced upon seeing it.

"Dude, you should get that checked out.."

"That's the issue," He raised his hands and laughed, "There's no cure."

Beca furrowed her eyebrows, "So what do you need me for?"

Tom smacked his hands together and brought his fingertips to his lips.

"They believed that this project will serve as a cure to many known diseases like cancer and old timers. Our dads never got to human trials, never got any results. Except maybe this," Tom handed the pictures to Beca, "Spider-Man."

Beca gulped, "What about him?"

Tom threw his arms out to the side, "He was _bitten_ by one of those things and it worked! I don't know how and I don't know why but this freak can do _everything_ a spider can. Including self heal. I need to find him. I need his blood."

Beca bit her lip and slowly stood up, "You want Spider-Man's.. _blood_."

Tom narrowed his eyes, "It can save my life."

"It may not, dude. I mean, you saw what happened to Curt-"

"Curt was weak. This is _me_ we're talking about."

Beca shrugged, "You can have people donate," She awkwardly rubbed the back of her neck, "I'm sure Spider-Man is sensitive about people shoving needles in his arm-"

Tom scoffed, "Well maybe you can _sensitively_ tell me where he is and I will ask him myself."

Beca looked taken aback.

Tom smirked, "You take his pictures. You know him, Mitchell."

Beca sighed, "Tom, I take _pictures_ with a camera with a long lens to help me get those close up shots, I don't _know_ him."

Tom sucked his teeth, "Isn't he supposed to give people hope? That's what everyone's saying."

Beca shrugged, not sure of what to say.

"Beca..just say yes. You can help me."

The short brunette lowered her head and made her way to the door. Only to have an angry Tom yell back.

"Don't walk away from me!"

Beca stopped when her hand was gripping the handle.

Tom walked over to her with desperation filling his eyes.

"You gotta help me, Mitchell."

Beca took a deep breath, "..I'll try to find him." She walked out of the office and made her way over to the elevator. She looked down and saw Chloe through the glass walking at a fast pace.

Chloe quickly turned the corner only to be jolted back when she collided into someone.

"Beca." She smiled.

Beca raised her eyebrow when the redhead pulled her into a supply closet.

"What the hell-"

" _Shh._ "

Beca looked through the small gap in the door and saw multiple men dressed in black suits scurrying around looking for someone.

"You're in trouble, aren't you? Oh god, what did you do?" Beca smirked.

Chloe rolled her eyes, "I was snooping. Remember Max?"

Beca nodded.

"Well, he apparently doesn't exist to Oscorp's data servers. I wanted to see what really happened but he's completely gone. Like someone's covering up his accident. He was also a Spider-Man fanatic, by the way. Like completely in love with you."

Beca raised her eyebrows, "I didn't get love that night. I got more of a want to kill me with electricity type of vibe!"

Chloe giggled, "That's kinda what it's like to love you sometimes."

Beca playfully rolled her eyes.

"Oh, while we're here, what did Tom want?"

The brunette shut her eyes and dropped her head onto her girlfriends shoulder.

"He's sick. Some..Osborn disease and he thinks Spider-Man's blood is the cure because I was the successful result to the cross species genetics."

"You're not actually gonna give it to him are you?" Chloe asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

Beca lifted her head, "Of course not. But you should have seen him..the guy is a wreck. He really wants a cure."

Chloe nodded, "That's a really risky decision."

"I know."

It was then when Beca realized where they were.

"Babe..this is a supply closet. You had to choose the most cliche hiding spot, didn't you?" Beca teased.

Chloe widened her eyes in shock at how that was the thing Beca was most concerned about.

"Well, I'm so sorry for not picking a hiding spot that best fitted your needs."

Beca chuckled at the sarcasm laced in Chloe's voice.

"Alright, rookie, here's the plan. You're gonna make a run for the elevator and I'm gonna distract them."

Chloe nodded, "Alright. Thank you." She leaned forward and pressed her lips against Beca's before they exited the closet.

Chloe cautiously walked over to the elevator while Beca leaned casually against the wall. The brunette noticed a distracted cleaning lady wheeling her cart down the hall. Once she got close enough, Beca shot a web at the coffee mug on the cart and brought it over to her hand. She heard footsteps coming closer from around the corner, at the last second, Beca turned the corner causing her to spill the coffee onto Michael.

"Dude, I'm so sorry. I just spilled," she extended her leg out and tripped one of Michaels partners, "a hot coffee on you- I didn't mean to do that, sir."

Michael turned his head and saw Chloe, "You! Stay right there!"

Beca grabbed him by the coat and tugged at it, "Here, lemme get this for you." She pulled the coat over his head, preventing him from seeing. She pushed him over to the two men making their way over to Chloe.

"Sir, let me help you." Beca bent down and tied both of the mens shoelaces together. Chloe let out a chuckle before she entered the elevator.

The redhead let out a sigh of relief before she leaned forward to press the button to send her to the lobby. She glanced to her side and let out a shocked gasp.

"Tom, hi."

Tom smirked, "Sorry, Chlo. Didn't mean to scare you."

"It's alright." She laughed.

"How are you?"

Chloe smiled, "I'm good. How are you?"

Tom shrugged, "It's complicated. Although, you can ask Beca all about that."

Chloe pretended to be surprised, "Beca?"

"Yeah. You always seem to steer her in the right direction with her decisions."

The redhead grinned, "I guess so." The elevator soon came to a stop, "It was nice seeing you, Tom."

"Yeah, you too, Chloe."

* * *

Meanwhile in the Ravecroft Institute, Michael and Nicholas stood by as they watched the doctor examine Max. Michael turned his head at the sound of the door opening.

"Wonderful of you to join us."

Kommissar and Pieter walked over to Michael with straight faces.

"Why did you call us back?"

"Chloe Beale was poking her nose in the servers. Looking for Max." Michael said rather calmly.

Kommissar rolled her eyes, "How is that our fault? We made sure Max was dead to Oscorp. We didn't leave a trace-"

Nicholas walked over to the teens, "We hired you to do our dirty work. Not to speak."

Pieter placed a comforting hand on his sisters back and looks forward.

Max snarls, " **You do realize that we're in a prison that runs fully on electricity? Don't tempt me.** "

The doctor nods and writes his observations in his notepad.

"Aggressive."

" **You can't contain a force of nature.** **I'm dying to know how strong I am. Soon, everyone will know how it feels to live in my world. A world without mercy, a world without Spider-Man. Soon..you'll see me for who I really am.** "

"And who are you?"

" **I'm Electro.** "

 **A/N: Aaaaannnnd here comes Electro! So what did you guys think? Let me know in the reviews :) We're closing in on the ending...:O!**

 **Question Time: Who would you like to team up in the end: The dynamic trio (Beca, Jesse, Amy) or have it be like in the movie where it's just Beca and Chloe?**

 **Leave it all in the reviews!**

 **Have a good one!**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Thank you so much for sticking with me this long :) Loving the feedback. Chapter 20! Enjoy.**

Beca wasn't expecting the house to be so quiet when she returned home. Not really paying too much attention to the stillness in the house, she jogged her way upstairs to her room. Beca stood at the doorway, eyes wide and mouth agape, while Aunt May stayed seated on her nieces bed gripping the red and blue spandex suit in her hands.

"Aunt May-"

"What the _hell_ do you think you're doing, Beca?" Aunt May asked cautiously.

Beca stepped into her room and stood in front of her aunt.

"What I have to do."

Finally, their eyes met. Beca expected to see anger in her aunts eyes but they were instead filled with worry.

"You don't _have_ to do anything! You're eighteen!" Aunt May shouted. Beca looked down at the floor and sucked in a breath.

She bent down, looking up at her aunt.

"Aunt May..this whole thing started after Uncle Ben. I was hunting down his killer until it occurred to me that I'm capable of doing so much more."

Aunt May sighed, "This is dangerous and reckless."

"Dad would understand..since it was his experiment that gave me these abilities."

Aunt May averted her eyes and Beca shook her head.

"There's something you're not telling me, Aunt May. Every time I mention my parents you look away.."

Her aunt bit her lip as it began to quiver.

"You have to tell me. That's my dad-"

Aunt May nodded, "Yes, he was your father..but that didn't stop him from leaving you here."

Beca licked her lips, "I gotta know the truth."

"You wanna know the truth?"

Beca nodded.

"The truth is you're parents left you here on our doorstep. You were this innocent little girl who's world was turned upside down..with no explanation. Your Uncle Ben and I did the best we could to look after you- who else was going to? Who was gonna be there to protect you and care for you? You're father? No. _I_ was the one that made you brush your teeth, a-and do your homework..me, Beca, your stupid non-scientific aunt."

Beca stood up when she saw her aunts eyes begin to water.

"I don't know how to do this without Ben. I'm taking double shifts to help you pay for college and now I find out that _you're_ Spider-Man and you're dreaming about your _perfect_ father who was never here, Beca! I won't tell you. As far as I'm concerned you're _my_ little girl!"

Beca nodded and took a seat next to her aunt, wrapping her arms around her.

"I'm your little girl, I know. You're my everything, that's not what this is about. You're more than enough for me, Aunt May."

Beca pulled away and smiled, "I love you so much."

"I know." Aunt May sniffled.

Beca rubbed her hands up and down her aunts arms, "May..I _need_ to know."

Aunt May nodded, "Alright. I'll tell you everything I know. But, Beca, it will hurt you."

"I can take it."

"A few days after the funeral, two government men came to see us. They said the genetics research that your father was doing with Norman Osborn was very valuable and people would pay a lot for it."

Beca furrowed her eyebrows as her aunt continued.

"That's why he ran off with it. They said he was a traitor, I couldn't believe it. They told us he betrayed his best friend..for the money."

Beca frowned, "I-I-No. It doesn't make any sense-"

"I know, sweetheart. I didn't believe it either, I don't know. For so long I would play it over and over in my head just to see if I maybe had missed something. He was just this normal guy who wore the same raggedy lab coat for twenty years. He took the D train to work at seven every morning and would come back at six every night."

"People just tend to hide a part of themselves..even from the people they love." Aunt May said, looking down at the suit in her hands and handing it back to Beca.

* * *

"Mr. Osborn?"

Tom shook his head awake and looked around his living room for the source of the voice.

"Up here. Little birdie told me you were looking for me." Beca repelled down from the ceiling.

Tom looked up and smiled as the hero lowered herself onto the couch across from him.

"Spider-Man," He smirked, "You, uh, you talked to Beca?"

"I did."

Tom smiled, beginning to think that Beca wasn't all that bad.

"I wanna help you, Mr. Osborn, I really do but what you're asking of me can really harm you. It's very risky. I can't give you my blood."

Tom turned his head towards Spider-Man.

"Excuse me?"

"If our blood isn't compatible you can die. I don't wanna put you in that kind of danger."

Tom narrowed his eyes, "I'm already dying. You can't make me die even more."

"No, but giving you my blood can do a lot worse."

Tom clenched his jaw, "Alright, name your price-"

"I don't want your money." Spider-Man said calmly.

Tom slammed his fist down on the couch, "Everybody wants my money!"

"I don't."

Tom scoffed, "I thou-I thought you were supposed to _save_ people. Or was that only for the press?"

Spider-Man stood up and looked at the rugged floor.

"Mr. Osborn, I'm trying to protect you right now."

"Bullshit. You're trying to protect yourself."

"You just need more time-"

"I don't have _time_!" Tom grabbed a glass cup from the coffee table and beamed it at Spider-Man's head. The hero moved her head to the side just in time to avoid the collision. A shard of glass made its way back to Tom's face, slicing him on the cheek.

"I'm sorry." Spider-Man leaped out the window and shot a web, swinging away into the city.

"You're a fraud, Spider-Man!"

* * *

Chloe and Aubrey laughed amongst themselves as they continued their walk to the redheads house.

"So then I told her-"

A sudden crash from behind them startled the two girls. They whipped around and standing there was Beca cradling her cheek that had been smacked against the brick wall.

"Mitchell?-"

"Babe?"

Beca smiled, "Hi! I gotta talk to you." The brunette grabbed the two girls and leaded them into the alley just up ahead.

"What the hell is this about, hobbit?"

Beca ignored Aubrey's comment and leaned against the brick wall.

"Ok ok ok. So I just finished talking to Tom-"

Aubrey raised her eyebrow, "What did he want?"

"Her blood to cure a rare disease he has. Well..Spider-Man's blood." Chloe chimed in.

Beca nodded and continued, "Yeah so obviously I said no and he got really mad so I left. But that's not all, I found Aunt May in my room holding my suit."

Aubrey and Chloe gasped.

"I know. So now she knows about me but _that's_ not all-"

"What else is there?" Aubrey asked.

"She told me about my parents. Apparently, my dad was a huge traitor for running off with the genetics research that he worked on with Norman Osborn. So, basically, my entire life has been a HUGE lie-HA!, lies! Lies lies lies, because there I was thinking my dad was some sort of saint but nope, no no no I've been living a lie!" Beca let out the breath she didn't know she was holding, "Which is cool..and fun to know as I enter the rest of my life." She muttered.

Chloe walked over to the brunette and wrapped her arms tightly around her neck.

"Is there anything I can do?"

Beca buried her face in red hair, "A long hug would be pretty cool." When she didn't feel another set of arms around her she raised her head.

"I said a long hug would be cool!"

Aubrey quickly went over and wrapped her arms around Beca.

* * *

That night, Jesse and Amy let themselves into Beca's room, seeing the short brunette angrily pacing her bedroom with Chloe seated on her bed.

"Hey, webhead...how's it hanging?" Amy chuckled to herself, "Oh, Wilson, you are a card."

Beca stopped pacing to look up at her friend, "Hi."

Jesse took a seat next to Chloe.

"This whole thing with your dad doesn't make any sense.."

Beca nodded, "I know."

Amy raised her eyebrow, "Doesn't it make you wonder..the algorithm worked and you're the only successful human trial."

Jesse blinked, "Where are you getting at?"

"Her dad somehow made everything work."

Beca rolled her eyes, "Cause he's a shady son of a bitch." The brunette took a step back and looked down when she stepped on something. With a huff, she bent down to pick up her father's briefcase.

"If it weren't for this," she waved the leather bag in the air, "Things wouldn't be so shitty."

She grabbed the files from inside and tossed them against the wall next to her, "There wouldn't have been a Lizard if I hadn't found that algorithm."

She grabbed her father's Oscorp badge and flung it on the floor, "I wouldn't have went to Oscorp to look for answers, meaning.."

She grabbed the calculator, "I wouldn't have been Spider-Man!" Beca threw the device across the room causing it to fall apart once it made contact with the wall, the sound of dozens of train tokens hitting the floor filled the room.

Beca quirked her eyebrow and walked over to the other side of the room, bending down to her knees to pick up the tokens.

 _He took the D train to work at seven every morning.._

"What is it?" Jesse asked, walking towards her.

"Like I said..my dad is a shady son of a bitch." She smirked. Beca stood up and walked over to her computer. She googled the D train and read the first article.

"The D train was originally used to transport Roosevelt away from the public eye to keep his polio hidden from the American people" She read aloud.

Jesse snapped his fingers, "If your dad has tokens for the train then there has to be something there!"

Beca smiled, "Let's go."

"Oh god, we're gonna get polio down there." Amy whined.

* * *

"Tom? You alright? Is there anything I can do-"

"Not unless you can bring those spiders back to life.." Tom took another sip of whisky.

"You know, there may be another way to get what you're looking for.."

Tom turned around to face the blonde.

"How?"

Jessica walked over to Tom, "I overheard Nicholas talking to one of our security heads. Before they killed the spiders they had the venom extracted."

"Wha-what are you saying?"

"That way they can comply with the law suits but still keep the data in case it ever became useful." Jessica bit her lip.

Tom licked his lips, "Where is it?"

"Somewhere in the building. Somewhere off books call Special Projects."

Tom moved past Jessica and made his way towards his desk, turning on the holographic monitor on the desks surface. He reached out to grab the Oscorp cube that his father had given him and winced when he felt a pain on the pad of his finger. As the cube dropped down onto the desk it opened up multiple folders. He clicked on the search bar and typed in Special Projects and scrolled through the various files that appeared.

"Approved by Tom Osborn?" He furrowed his eyebrows as he continued to look through the files. Tom clicked on a security footage and his eyes widened as he watched the video replay Max's accident. The CEO swiped his finger to the next video of Max in the Ravencroft Institute.

 _Accessing Ravencroft Archive_

Tom clicked on another video when suddenly an alarm went off.

 _Access Denied_

"He's busy! You can't go in!" Jessica tried to prevent the men from entering Tom's office but they pushed passed her.

Tom stood up and narrowed his eyes, "What did you do!?"

Nicholas shook his head, "The more relevant question is, what did _you_ do? An employee is killed and your first act as CEO is to cover it up?"

Tom took two steps forward, "No, _you_ covered it up. And you buried him in the archives using my name!"

"Ravencroft is devoted to mental improvement, Mr. Osborn."

Two guards grabbed Tom by the shoulders, "You're experimenting on people in there!"

"Well, Tom, because of recent events you are- oh how do I put this gently?..Fired."

"I am not gonna let you bury me too."

"Sorry to say this but it looks to me that you're on your way there." Nicholas glanced down to the green scaly texture on Tom's neck.

Nicholas nodded to the guards, "Please escort Tom out of the building."

"Let go of me!" Tom tried to break free of the guards grip but they overpowered him.

* * *

 _"_ It should be here." Beca placed her hand flat against the concrete wall. Chloe stood behind her, along with Jesse and Amy.

Amy walked over to a turnstile, "Webhead, toss me a token." Beca flicked a gold token over to the blonde and they watched her insert the token into a coin slot.

She moved forward and walked through the turnstile and sighed when she was still faced with the wall.

"I thought that would work-"

Suddenly the ground beneath their feet began to rumble. They turned around and were amazed to see the D train rise from beneath the tracks, lights beginning to flicker on.

"Holy shit.." Beca muttered, walking into the train car and looking around. The others followed her and examined the various amounts of research and secrets Beca's dad kept hidden.

Chloe looked down at an old white computer, clicking the power button. When it turned on she called out for Beca.

"Babe, over here."

Beca dropped the papers in her hands and walked over to Chloe, looking over her shoulder.

Chloe clicked on the paused video displayed on the screen and the atmosphere around them thickened when they saw Richard's face appear.

The redhead placed a reassuring hand on Beca's lower back. Richard Mitchell's voice filling the room.

 _"My name is Richard Mitchell. What ever lies that would be told about me I would like the world to know the truth,"_

Beca inhaled deeply as she listened to her father's confession.

 _"Oscorp was already a leader in genetic research when Norman Osborn made a deal with a foreign military organization to continue funding my research. It was then when I discovered what they were going to use it for..biological weapons. So, I refused to be a part of it. In order to eliminate me from the picture, Norman has falsified evidence against me to take control of my work. But it doesn't matter, because there's something that Norman doesn't know.."_

"Lord, more secrets." Amy groaned.

"Shh.." Beca raised her hand.

 _"The human DNA that I implanted in the spiders...was my own. Without my bloodline Oscorp won't be able to continue or replicate my work."_

"..Richard Mitchell, you sneaky son of a bitch.." Beca smirked. Chloe smiled, leaning her head back to place a kiss on Beca's jawline.

 _"I've destroyed as many spiders as I can but there are still some in Oscorp. So as a scientist, my choice is very clear. I need to disappear and get as far away as I can. But as a father..it means I need to leave a ten year old behind..and nothing is more important to me than my daughter Rebecca. But I have a responsibility to the world to protect it from what I know Norman is capable of and from what I created. People may say I'm a monster for what I've done-"_

Beca shook her head.

 _"Rebecca, honey, if you're watching this..I love you, sweetheart. When you're older I hope you understand why I had to leave. Keep this information away from Oscorp..they'll come after you. I just wish I had more..time-"_

 _"Daddy..!"_

 _"I'm sorry, honey."_

Beca used the back of her hand to wipe away the tear that managed to present itself.

"Alright, guys. We gotta go."

 **A/N: A lot happened in this chapter :O. I'm sorry for copying word for word from the movie on some parts. There's a lot of detail and I didn't wanna leave anything out and it was hard to move around it. Well...we all know what may or may not happen in the next chapter :|. Leave feedback for a faster update :) and tell me if you're interested in a sequel? Put in villains you would want to see.**

 **Have a good one :)**


	21. Chapter 21

" _Psst_ ," Tom looked up at the electric blue body above him. Max opened his eyes, narrowing them when he saw the brunette.

"I'm gonna get you outta here, okay. But we need to hurry."

Max tilted his head, " **Who are you?** "

Tom smirked, "I'm Tom Osborn. I'm here to make you a deal."

Max snarled, " **I should kill you..** "

"Oh, come on. There's no need for that! Think _bigger_ , Max," Tom took a quick glance behind him to make sure no one was coming, "I'm not the one you want. You want Spider-Man."

At the sound of the vigilante's name, Max growled.

"I can give him to you, Max- But..I need something first. I need you to get me into Oscorp-"

" **Get you into a building that you own?** "

Tom grinned and shook his head, "Used to own. Oscorp betrayed us both so I can't get in there without _you_ and you can't get out of here without _me_."

Max breathed in heavily, " **You couldn't possibly know what I want-** "

"You want Spider-Man. Dead."

Max gritted his teeth, " **How do you expect me-** "

"By using all of the power from the _city,_ Max. You think Spider-Man can take you on if you're in control of all of New York's energy? You'll have him begging for his life! Once you shut down the grid he'll come to you and I want you to make him _bleed_!"

Tom turned his head towards a sudden crash coming from the staircase. It was only a matter of time before authorities arrived.

"Max, we don't have much time!"

" **Give me one good reason why I should trust you.** "

Tom looked up and sincerely said, "Because I _need_ you!"

" **You need me?** "

"Yes..you are the only chance I have at surviving. I can't do this without you."

" **You need me?** " Max asked skeptically.

"Yes, Max-"

The door was burst open and the authorities filed into the room. Tom grabbed the taser he stole from security when he came in and leaned over the monitor and shocked Max in the leg just as two cops grabbed him by the waist.

"Max, please, I need you!" Tom tried to pull himself out of the cops grips but it was no use when they all got a hold of him.

Max felt the electricity surge through his body, giving him enough power to hover up and disintegrate into a cloud of electricity. Everyone stopped their actions to scan the room for Max. With their backs turned, they didn't realize the cloud form in the air. It began to take on the shape of Max's body, forming an arm as he raised it at the cops, shooting thousands of volts from the palm of his hand. When they hit the ground, Tom looked up at his new ally and grinned mischievously.

" **So you want to be friends?** " Max asked as he lowered himself to the ground.

Tom snickered and went to place a hand on Max's shoulder, "I thought we were already friends-" He pulled his hand back when the electricity shocked him.

" **I had a friend once..it didn't end so well.** "

Tom nodded, "I was betrayed too."

" **Then let's go catch a spider.** "

* * *

Nicholas sat at his desk looking out the window when Michael stormed into his office.

"We have to move, now."

Nicholas rotated his chair back over to face the man standing in front of his desk.

"Why? What happened?"

"There was a breach-" Michael threw his head back when a sudden burning sensation burst in his chest. Nicholas gripped onto the armrests as he watched the electricity burn a hole through his partners chest, making the man fall forward onto the floor. When Nicholas looked back up there stood Max with his arm extended.

" **Remember me?** " Max flicked his fingers towards Nicholas' desk, shooting sparks out of his finger tips causing the desk to fly across the room and into the wall.

Tom emerged from behind Max, the boy sporting a wide grin.

"Oh, how the tables have turned," He rubbed his hands together as he walked in front of Max to fully face Nicholas, "You didn't really expect it'd be _that_ easy to dispose of me, now did you?"

Tom turned his head to face Max, "Of course I'd come back to seek revenge. Right, Max?"

Max nodded, his eyes never leaving Nicholas.

" **Absolutely.** "

Tom slapped his hands together, "Now, my wonderful genie, it's time to grant me a wish. I want in to Special Projects-"

"How dare you come back, you spoiled, ungrateful little-"

Max flared his nostrils and shot a bolt towards the man across the room, hitting him in the heart area and causing him to drop to the side.

Tom winced, "See..this is what happens when people don't take you seriously."

The brunette skipped his way over to Michaels body, grabbing the pistol from the dead mans holster and made his way over to Nicholas' body. He bent down and pointed the gun at the man as Max readied himself to stabilize him.

"Clear."

Max shot the man in the chest, Nicholas shot his eyes opened and opened his mouth as he gasped for air.

"Welcome back to round two, Nick. Let's go take a walk." Tom grabbed Nicholas by the arms and pulled them both up to their feet. He turned around to face Max and smiled.

"It's all yours." Tom shoved Nicholas forward, leaving Max to take care of his unfinished business.

Tom and Nicholas walked passed the Oscorp employees as they made their way to the elevator. Tom watched the man type in a passcode into the executive access panel, watching it read _Proceeding to: Special Projects Division_. The elevator lowered them passed the basement and into a large dark area. Tom pressed the gun against Nicholas' back and pushed him forward and out of the elevator.

As they stepped onto the platform the lights flickered on, revealing many sealed doors labeled with different letters.

"The spider venom. Give it to me." Tom ordered.

A sudden hiss was heard when the steel doors raised. Tom looked around at the different armory as Nicholas leaded them towards the venom.

"What is all this?"

Nicholas smirked, "The future." He swiped his keycard to open a glass door. They stepped inside and Tom instantly noticed the monitor reading _Araneus Oscorpeus_ with a photo of a spider and the DNA molecules next to it.

Tom watched the man in front of him grab the syringe and green serum.

"Load one up." He raised his gun at Nicholas.

The man licked his lips and hesitantly inserted the green serum into the syringe.

"It won't work. We ran every diagnostic test, apart form human trial-"

"Shut up and do it." Tom removed his sweater.

Nicholas turned around, looking into Tom's red eyes.

"Do it." Tom hissed, his hand shaking as it held up the gun to Nicholas' face.

Nicholas injected the venom into Tom's forearm watching the boy smile wickedly.

Tom chuckled dry heartedly, "You had it..all this time." He winced and tilted his head to side as he felt a weird pain shoot up his neck. Nicholas noticed the veins in the boys neck expand.

" _Argh!_ " Tom shouted, dropping to his knees as he clawed at his shirt. His blood was boiling, his bones felt as if they were made of glass. He tore through his shirt as he felt his shoulder blades begin to pop outward. His skin reddened and his veins began to pop out more as the venom surged through his body.

Nicholas ran passed him and back towards the elevator, turning on the emergency lockdown. He took one more look back at Tom as the elevator raised him back up to the lobby. Tom's yells of pain and agony echoed through the walls of Special Projects. His skin was on fire, he felt his bones expanding, he saw his nails grow into sharp claws. Tom began to crawl his way over to the only other opened door of one of the armories.

He climbed into the battle suit, his feet being sealed onto the glider. Tom raised his armor cladded forearm and read the small screen.

 _Critical Injuries Detected_

 _Healing Protocol Activated_

Tom felt the pain finally cease. He felt the strength begin to make itself known, the anger was definitely increasing. All that his mind was set on was killing Spider-Man.

* * *

Aubrey tapped her fingers against her knees as she waited for the cars in front of her to move.

Stacie leaned forward from her seat in the back, "What the hell is going on?"

The blonde rubbed her temple, "I don't know but it better get resolved before I stomp out of this car to fight someone."

Chloe snickered from the passenger seat, "You're so impatient."

Aubrey scoffed, "I don't need your criticism, Beale."

"I was simply stating a fact but don't worry I still love you." The redhead blew her best friend a kiss with a wink.

Stacie rested her chin on Aubrey's seat, "Speaking of loove..how's it going with Beca? Why didn't you stay with them?"

Chloe shrugged, "Beca said she had something to do and Amy and Jesse had to go home."

Aubrey threw her head back and groaned in annoyance, "Finally!" She drove slowly as the car in front of her moved slightly forward before stopping once again.

"Are you ser- you know what? No." Aubrey unbuckled her seatbelt and exited her car with an aggravated huff. Stacie and Chloe watched their friend stomp her way over to the crowd of people piling themselves against the railing of the bridge. Aubrey looked up and shook her head, letting out a chuckle before making her way back to her car.

"I'm gonna kick your little girlfriend's ass, Chloe."

Chloe and Stacie stepped out of the car and followed the blonde back to the crowd of people.

"What do you mean?"

"Leave it to Beca to give a romantic gesture during rush hour." Aubrey gestured toward the Brooklyn Bridge just up ahead across the water. Chloe's face broke out into a smile when she saw the words _I Love You_ webbed onto the side of the bridge.

Stacie let out a squeal, "That has to be the cutest thing ever, oh my ovaries!"

Chloe smiled, "God..I love her so much."

Aubrey quirked her eyebrow when multiple people began to point at the sky. The blonde looked up and rolled her eyes, shaking her head with a smile on her face. Spider-Man swooped down and grabbed Chloe from her waist, swinging them over to the top of the bridge.

Chloe laughed, reached forward to pull the mask off of her girlfriend's head.

"Hey, did you see my message?" Beca winked.

Chloe pretended to look confused, "What message?"

"Ha ha, very funny."

Chloe bit her lip, slowly sliding her teeth back to release it.

"I love you too."

Beca smiled and leaned in, claiming the redheads lips. Chloe brought her hand up to cup the brunettes cheeks, taking a small step forward to press her body flush against Beca's.

Beca pulled away, her eyes slightly droopy from her daze.

"Now that this is all finally over..I wanna do things right." Chloe can hear the hesitance and nervousness in Beca's voice. Much like that day in the hallway when she had tried to ask her out.

"What do you mean?"

Beca shrugged, "Things have been crazy. We never got the chance to act like a _normal_ couple. Like..going out on dates, watching corny movies, walk around the city holding hands- just normal couple things. That's all I wanted all these years and with Spider-Man..it's been hard for me and I'm sure it's been hard for you-"

Chloe pressed her lips gently onto Beca's.

"Babe..I don't need all those things. I'm happy with the way things are. I'm not saying I'll be opposed to actually going on a real date with you because of course I would love to. All that's happened has been crazy and problematic but I can't stand here and tell you that I wasn't enjoying the trill of it all. Before Josh..that is."

Beca chuckled and nodded, "I just want to make sure you're happy."

Chloe tilted her head and licked her lips, "Then don't leave. Stay."

Beca leaned forward and pressed her forehead against Chloe's, "Always."

Just as Chloe was about to reconnect their lips, Beca shot her head towards the city and furrowed her eyebrows when she saw all the lights flicker off. Chloe mirrored Beca's expression.

"What the hell is going on?"

Chloe turned her head towards the power grid and flinched when it burst. Her eyes widened when she saw a hovering light.

"Is that Max?"

Beca nodded, "He must have cut the power to the whole city."

The brunette scanned the city below them, "This has to be some kind of blackout plan, right?"

Chloe looked at the side of her girlfriends face, "There's an emergency reset at the power plant. If he cuts the transmission lines..they're never gonna restore the power."

Beca bit her lip and tightened her grip around Chloe's waist, "How the hell am I gonna stop him? Every time I get close to him he fucks up my web shooters."

"Have you tried wrapping them?"

"Everything. Rubber, plastic, nothing works."

Chloe shot her eyebrows up in realization, "What about magnetizing them?"

Beca opened and closed her mouth, knitting her eyebrows together.

" _That_...I didn't do."

Chloe shook her head, "Don't you remember eighth grade science class? If you magnetize a nail with a battery..."

"It holds an electric charge.."

Chloe nodded her head, "Yes, babe, now you got it."

Beca lifted Chloe off her feet and spun her around, "Where would I be without you."

Chloe laughed, "Let's go." She slid the mask back over Beca's head and gripped her girlfriend tightly around her shoulders as the brunette lowered them back down to the street.

"Don't panic. Everyone, please return to your vehicles and await further instructions. Please remain calm. I repeat: Do not panic. Please return to your vehicles."

Chloe and Spider-Man jogged over to the police officer with the megaphone.

"Officer!" Spider-Man shouted.

The cop whipped around, megaphone still placed in front of his mouth, " _ **Spider-Man!**_ "

Beca shot her head around as a loud ringing exploded in her ears, "Woah!"

Chloe faced the officer, "My father is Captain Beale-"

"Yeah I know who you are, Chloe. What can I do for you?"

"Jumper cables."

The officer raised his eyebrow, "Jumper cables?" Chloe nodded.

"And a copper wire."

Spider-Man turned to Chloe and pointed at her ear, "DO YOU HEAR A RINGING IN YOUR EARS?!"

When Chloe winced Beca added, "AM I TALKING LOUDER THAN I NORMALLY TALK?"

Chloe bit back a chuckle and nodded, "Yes. Go wait over ther-"

"WHAT?!"

Chloe rolled her eyes and pushed the hero over to the cop car.

The officer hopped into his car and popped the hood once he handed Chloe the jumper cables and copper wire. Chloe clipped the wire to the engine and attached the cable to Beca's web shooters.

"Alright do it!" Chloe signaled for the cop to start the car. The electricity shot through the web shooters, magnetizing them.

Spider-Man gave the cop a thumbs up before turning back to Chloe.

"Awesome work."

They shot their heads up to see a billboard fall onto the ground.

"Alright, I gotta go." Spider-Man went to move past Chloe but the redhead grabbed her by the arm.

"Excuse me? I'm coming with you."

Spider-Man shook her head, "Chlo, it's too dangerous."

Chloe folded her arms, "Do you even know how to reset the system? I've seen the grid layouts, you haven't."

Spider-Man rested her hands on her hips and sighed, "You're not coming with me-"

"Yes. I. Am." Chloe jammed her index finger into her girlfriend's chest with every word.

Spider-Man raised her hands in surrender, "Fine. Close the hood."

Chloe walked over to the hood of the cop car and placed her hand on the rim to lower it.

"We need to have a serious talk about the word _Teamwork_ -"

Spider-Man shot a web at the redheads hand, webbing her to the car.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry. I love you, don't hate me!" Spider-Man shot a web at a building and pulled herself off the ground to make her way over to the power plant.

Chloe's jaw fell in shock, "REBECCA MITCHELL-" She slapped her hand over her mouth when she realized what she just said.

* * *

Jesse shuffled his way over to his front door, rubbing his eyes sleepily as he opened it. He sighed when he saw Amy on the other side.

"What is it?"

Amy pushed passed him and made her way over to the counter to grab his car keys.

"Amy-"

"No time, Swanson. It's the biggest blackout we've ever had right now and you and I both know who it is." The blonde tossed the boy his car keys. Jesse's eyes widened in realization.

"Max?- Have you called Beca?" Jesse hopped out of his house as he slipped his sneakers on. Amy shook her head and held onto his shoulder to keep him balanced.

"She's not answering."

Once he was done, Jesse leaded them towards his car.

"Call Chloe."

Amy nodded and quickly dialed the redheads number. Almost immediately she answered.

"Chloe?-"

 _Where are you?_

"Jess and I were about to go find Beca. Where are you?"

 _Come pick me up. I'm on Lexington. My lovely girlfriend WEBBED ME TO A COP CAR_

Amy snorted, "Charming. We'll be right there."

Jesse pulled out of the driveway as quietly as he can to not wake up his parents.

"Where is she?"

"Lexington. Step on it."

* * *

The sounds of children crying and doctors and nurses scurrying around for tools made a shiver shoot down Aunt May's spine. She stood beside a doctor as he hovered over a patient.

"I need a respirator, May."

She whipped around, "The battery powered one!" Aunt May quickly went over to the table and grabbed the respirator.

After her deed was done she went back over to her station. Her mind flowed with thoughts of Beca possibly out there facing danger on her own. Aunt May swallowed the lump in her throat and convinced herself that her niece will be fine. At least.. she hoped so.

* * *

Spider-Man swung her way over to Oscorp where the building seemed to be covered in electric blue and orange bolts. She perched herself on the side of a rooftop water tower.

She looked up and saw that the side of the Oscorp building began to form a face.

" **Back for more, Spider-Man? It's time for you to die.** "

The face then turned into a large cloud of electricity, shooting itself towards the hero. Spider-Man swung away, running across rooftops while dodging multiple bolts of electricity. She looked up and saw Max hovering in the air.

"Max, stop this NOW!"

Max disintegrated himself into an electricity cloud and maneuvered himself away with Spider-Man close behind him. They reached the power plant, Spider-Man climbed to the top of the clock tower while Max went further into the grid.

" **You think you can stop me, Spider-Man? By the end of the night you'll be dead and I..will be like a god to them.** "

"Who's gonna bow down to a god named Sparkles?"

At the sight of another bolt of electricity being shot her way, Spider-Man leaped off the clock tower and plummeted down to the ground and onto the Hydro Pumps and used her webbing to pull the pipes off, shooting water at Max.

" **That won't work this time! Is that all you can do?!** " Max used his energy that he gained from the blackout and overpowered the water. The extreme force knocked Spider-Man off her feet, shooting her back.

Meanwhile, Jesse and Amy finally arrived to Lexington immediately seeing the angry redhead still webbed to the cop car.

"Hey, Chloe-"

"Just get me outta here! I swear if Beca isn't dead already by the time we get there _I'M_ gonna kill her myself."

Jesse chuckled under his breath as he cut through the webbing. Chloe stomped her way over to the jeep and slid inside. Amy and Jesse soon joined her.

"She's at the power plant. Let's go."

Spider-Man kicked Max in the stomach, sending him in the air. She shot two webs at his chest. Max growled and grabbed the webbing expecting it to electrocute the hero but instead, the electricity bounced off the web shooter.

"Thank you, Chloe Beale." Spider-Man smiled to herself. She grabbed hold of the webs and swung Max towards the pipes on the ground.

The sudden collision pushed her back and into a pipe herself.

"Shake it off, Spidey, come on." She groaned.

Spider-Man looked up and was instantly shot back onto her back.

"What the fuck."

Max moved across the grid at a rapid pace. Knocking the hero off her feet every so often.

Spider-Man swung herself up only to be knocked against the grid multiple times. Max lowered himself onto the floor, using his electricity to trap the hero in the air by her wrists and ankles.

Spider-Man used all of her power to try and gain control of her wrists. Attempting to aim her web shooter at Max.

" **Bet you never saw this coming-** "

Jesse drove his jeep through the gate and straight into Max, knocking him off his feet, sending him flying into the air.

Spider-Man fell forward onto the gravel, smoke radiating off her suit.

Jesse and the girls exited the car, Chloe stomping her way over to her girlfriend.

"Really? You webbed me to the car? What the _hell,_ Beca."

Spider-Man managed to get back up on her feet.

"You shouldn't be here."

Jesse and Amy rolled their eyes and joined Chloe.

Jesse spoke first, "Like hell we shouldn't. It's insulting that you didn't even call-"

Beca brought her hands to her head, aggravated she said, "Guys! This isn't a joke anymore. You need to leave."

Amy stepped forward, "It was never a joke, Web head. All those times you beat those guys were because you had a team by your side. What makes you think it'll be better if we left?"

Chloe sighed, "Babe, you need to let us help you. I know how to reset the grid. You can't do this on your own."

"GO HOME!" Spider-Man grabbed Chloe by the shoulders and shook her head rapidly, "Chlo, you can't be here right now- I'm not fucking around this isn't safe-"

"No one is making my decisions for me, Beca. Not my dad and most certainly not you so shut up and let us help!"

Beca threw her head back and groaned, "Oh my god, okay."

"How do we stop him?" Jesse asked.

Beca guided the three towards the power house.

"Well, what happens when you overcharge a battery?"

Amy snapped her fingers, "A big boom! Gotcha! Alright, Red. Let's go."

"Guys!"

The three turned around to face the hero.

"I'm gonna keep him occupied," She turned to Chloe, "..when I say to turn the power on, you turn it on. No matter what."

Chloe furrowed her eyebrows, "Bec.."

"No. Matter. What."

Spider-Man watched the three make their way towards the building. Chloe looked over her shoulder and smiled reassuringly.

The hero turned back around and saw Max starting to regain his composure.

The world seemed to have slowed down when Beca suddenly had Matthews voice ringing in her ears.

 _Leave Chloe out of it.._

She shook her head to clear her thoughts, her eyes widening when she realized Max was darting towards her. Spider-Man shot a web and pulled herself up and away from his line of fire. She dodged several bolts and attacks. Seeing the grid coming into view she quickened her pace and swung over as fast as she can.

Chloe opened the door and gasped when she saw the dead body on the floor. Jesse and Amy entered and had the same reaction.

"Alright so what exactly are we looking for?" Jesse asked.

Amy looked around he desk and pointed at a glass case.

"I'm thinking this is it..since it requires a key."

Chloe rummaged around the desk until her eyes fell on the body on the floor. She gulped when she saw the keys dangling from the man's fingers.

"Oh god." Jesse looked away.

Chloe snatched the keys out of his hand and made her way over to the case. Unlocking it and hovering her hand over the handle from the inside.

"Now we wait."

They looked out the window just in time to see Beca webbing the broken cables of the power grid and holding the ends together while Max shot thousands of volts at her chest. Beca struggled to stick the four ends of webbing to each other but once she had done it, at the top of her lungs she yelled.

"DO IT NOW, CHLOE!"

The redhead shut her eyes and pulled the handle. Jesse and Amy watched the electricity shoot out of the webs and straight towards Max who fell to ground followed by Spider-Man who was also shot backwards.

The webbing continued to shoot Max with the electricity until he finally reached his limit, falling to ground with nothing left of him but the meter from his head.

Spider-Man's chest raised and lowered as she finally found the time to catch her breath. Her muscles were sore, she was exhausted. But, nevertheless, she stood up and began to walk towards her friends.

"How about a pizza on me?-"

" _Heh heh heh!_ "

The four looked up to see someone hovering above them on a glider.

"Guys, stay there." The hero raised her hand to tell them not to move. Jesse and the girls stayed by the entrance of the power house. Chloe raised her eyebrow and began to walk a little further up.

The person glided down in front of the three, facing Spider-Man.

Tom hissed as he turned his head to look at the other three behind him. His eyes landing on Chloe. Raising his eyebrow he looked back at the hero.

With a wicked laugh he said, "Well well well, _Mitchell._ When you said _Spider-Man_ said no...you really meant _YOU_ said no."

Spider-Man took a cautious step forward, "Tom..what did-what did you do?"

"What you made me do, Mitchell. I thought..since our dads were such _good_ pals..maybe we can be too if you helped me. But no, no no no..you **BETRAYED ME!"**

Spider-Man shook her head, "Dude, no..I was trying to protect you. You- Not even I knew what my blood could have done to you.."

"Beca Beca Beca..Heh Heh..LOOK AT ME!"

"I-It's gonna be alright, Tom..we'll get you help-"

Tom cackled, "No no no..they were wrong. You don't _give_ people hope, you take it away."

Spider-Man saw him take a quick glance back.

"So I'm gonna take away _**yours**_."

"GUYS RUN!"

But it was too late. Tom swooped in and grabbed Chloe by the waist, gliding high above them.

Spider-Man shot a web at the power house and pulled herself up.

"CHLOE!"

Tom glided through the grid with Chloe in his arms as he dodged Spider-Man's webs. The hero swung on top of the clock tower, leaping into the air and shooting her webs as far as they can go. Tom hovered high above the tower.

"Tom! This doesn't involve her! You wanna fight?! Fight ME, not her!"

Chloe steadied her breathing just enough so she can speak, "Tom!-"

"TOM IS DEAD!"

"Fight me, Tom! Let her go, now!"

Tom shrugged, "..Okay." He released the redhead in his arms, watching her plummet down with a smile on his face.

"Chloe, I'm coming for ya!" Spider-Man leaped in the air, catching Chloe in her arms as they spun their way down, crashing through the skylight of the clock tower. The sound of glass breaking rang through both their ears as they dropped down onto a large gear.

Spider-Man moved loose strands of red hair away from Chloe's eyes, "Are you okay?"

Chloe whimpered and shook her head.

The hero looked up and saw a small ball falling towards them. Once it landed next to their bodies she realized what it was.

"Bomb!" Before it exploded, Spider-Man pushed her body up to shield Chloe. The explosion caused more damage than Beca had hoped. The gear broke, causing Chloe to roll off. The redhead felt her heart stop when she saw the large drop.

"I gotcha, Chlo," Spider-Man caught Chloe by the wrist before she plummeted down, "I'm gonna set you down right here." The hero repelled Chloe down onto the gear below her.

Chloe landed on her feet, looking up to see Tom fly in. Spider-Man jumped from railing to railing as she dodged Tom's bombs and blades. She launched herself into the air, shooting a web down to Tom's chest and thrusting forward to kick him down.

Chloe steadied herself on the gear, hopping over to the next one beside her, occasionally looking up to see the two super humans battle it out.

Spider-Man smashed Tom against the brick wall, causing the maniac to fall off his glider and drop down to the gear. Chloe looked up just in time to see the glider falling towards her. The machine smashed through the gear she was standing on, feeling the surface disappear from underneath her made she scream.

"BECA!"

Spider-Man dropped down to the next gear and quickly caught the redhead with a web. Chloe held onto it and looked up with fear in her eyes.

"I'm gonna pull you up!" Spider-Man pulled on the web, bringing Chloe back up. She only managed to get her up halfway when she was suddenly attacked from behind.

"BEC-" Chloe reached her hand up to shield herself from he debris that began to fall.

Tom smashed the hero down onto the gear, using his foot to try and loosen her hold on the web.

Her mind should have been fixated on the lunatic swinging a blade in her face but all her attention was on the girl dangling beneath her on the web. Her grip tightened around the webbing. Tom grabbed her unoccupied hand and slammed it down. Spider-Man shot her head up and hit him straight in the nose. Tom recoiled and yelled as he felt all the blood rush to his nose. In a swift motion, Spider-Man shot a web at his wrist and trapped him on the gear above him. She shot another web at the spinning gear right next to him and wrapped the web around his throat. The pressure pulled him back.

Beca noticed the web holding Chloe get caught between two gears that were beginning to turn. She shot her leg out and stuck her foot between them, using all her strength to keep them from spinning.

"Beca?!"

"I got you, Chloe!"

Beca felt her foot beginning to give out but she kept on pushing. The hand around her throat began to tighten as did her hand around the webbing. She looked over to the gear and her heart stopped when the bolt popped out and the sound of something tearing made its way to her ears.

Chloe's world slowed down when she saw the web tear. Feeling the empty space below her as gravity took its course as she plummeted to the ground below.

Tom was pulled back and smashed against the wall, now unconscious.

Spider-Man whipped her head around and threw herself down.

"CHLOE!"

The hero pushed herself harder down, extending her wrist to shoot a web towards Chloe. She watched the web maneuver its way through the debris and broken gears. Her eyes trained on the redhead below her. It was at that moment that it all hit her. The big moment in someones life when they finally realize what was missing. All the worst case scenarios began to run through her mind. What if she was too slow to react? What if the webbing isn't long enough?

 _What if she couldn't save HER._

 **A/N: Will Chloe survive? :)**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you're interested in a sequel let me know who you wanna see in it.**

 **Have a good one!**


	22. Chapter 22

_"Hi, do you happen to know where I can find the biology lab?"_

 _Beca turned around at the sound of the voice and she suddenly forgot how to breathe._

 _"U-um..no, sorry. I'm a freshman so I'm pretty lost also-"_

 _"Chloe! I found the lab lets go!" A tall blonde suddenly pulled the redhead away with a tall brunette walking beside them. Leaving Beca to stand awkwardly in the middle of the hallway. She watched them disappear around the corner and she exhaled._

 _"Who was that?"_

 _Beca turned around to face her two best friends._

 _"..Chloe."_

 _Amy chuckled, "Oh yeah, that ginger chick. I see you've taken a liking to her."_

 _Beca rolled her eyes, "She's pretty."_

 _Jesse shrugged, "The blonde is pretty hot.."_

 _Amy shook her head, "Her name is Aubrey. She's in my algebra class and she's such a bitch!"_

 _Jesse rolled his eyes, "She's just..misunderstood."_

 _Amy turned back to Beca, "You should get to know the ginger. Who knows..maybe she'll be your high school sweetheart that all the adults seem to talk about."_

 _Beca scoffed, "Like I'll ever have a shot with her! She's completely outta my league."_

 _Jesse smiled, "Well, duh but that shouldn't stop you! Who knows..maybe she's into the girls who are all dark and mysterious but then when they take off their glasses and their amazingly scary ear spike," He leaned over to flicked Beca's black spike earring, "To find that, y'know, she was beautiful the entire time."_

 _Beca rolled her eyes, "I don't wear glasses, nerd."  
_

 _Jesse shrugged, "Well then you're half way there, weirdo."_

 _Amy ruffled her friends hair, "Just give it a shot. The worst that can happen is finding out she's straight which can't possibly be true because I could have sworn I saw her eyes drift south."_

 _Beca shook her head, "Let's head to class."_

Beca blinked the tears out of her eyes as she pushed herself harder down. The memory of the day she met the love of her life still lingered in the back of her mind. The web continued to make it's way down to Chloe, latching itself to her stomach. Beca saw the redhead grab onto the web with both hands. The hero flung her arm out to grab hold of a steel bar, bringing their fall to a complete stop. The amount of worry and fear overwhelmed her that she didn't realize the sound of a thud echoing around her. Beca jumped down to the floor where Chloe was currently dangling in the air. She pulled off her mask and tossed it to the floor.

"Hey.." Beca ripped the web off the redheads stomach and lowered herself to her knees.

"I don't know about you but I'm still in dire need of a pizza- Chloe?"

Beca furrowed her eyebrows at the body that laid motionless in her arms. She licked her lips as she positioned Chloe in her lap.

"Chloe? Come on..I-I gotta take you home."

She felt her eyes begin to water when Chloe made so sudden movements.

Beca's lip quivered, "No, please! Chloe, you can't do this to me!" She sobbed. She buried her face in Chloe's hair when a sudden bang was heard. Two pairs of footprints began to run towards her.

"Beca? Oh my god.." Jesse lowered himself beside his best friend.

Amy shook her head, "No..ginger."

Beca's sobs bounced off the walls of the clock tower as she tightened her grip around Chloe's waist.

"This is all my f-fault." Her voice muffled.

Jesse and Amy wrapped their arms around their best friend as they looked down at the redhead.

Amy sniffled and blinked twice.

"Wait.."

She smacked her hands on Jesse and Beca's shoulders.

"She's alright!"

Beca shot her head up and smiled down at Chloe who was fluttering her eyes open.

"Chloe?"

Chloe smiled weakly, "I guess you could say..I've fallen really hard for you, Spidey."

Beca shut her eyes and laughed, tears continued to stream down her cheeks.

"I can't even think of a witty response to that."

Jesse and Amy smiled.

"Are you alright, Chlo?" The blonde asked.

Chloe slowly lifted herself up, leaning back against Beca's chest.

"I think I hit my head."

Beca placed a light kiss on Chloe's temple.

"Jesse, take Chloe to the hospital. Amy, go get her dad and tell him what happened and to meet me here, I gotta take care of Tom."

Jesse and Amy nodded. The taller brunette grabbed Chloe's hands and slowly brought her up to her feet. Beca stood up and grabbed her mask.

"I'll meet you there, okay?"

Chloe smiled weakly and nodded. The redhead raised her arm out, telling Beca to come closer. The hero wrapped her arms around Chloe's waist and pressed her lips gently against her girlfriends.

"Be careful." Chloe whispered.

Beca nodded before taking a running start towards the wall and jumping up, her fingertips clinging onto the brick surface, and she began to crawl her way back up to Tom's unconscious body.

Jesse and Amy had their arms wrapped around Chloe as they made their way back outside to Jesse's Jeep. Amy helped the redhead into the back seat while Jesse started the car.

"Try not to fall asleep okay, Chloe. You can fall into a coma." Jesse said, looking at the redhead through the rearview mirror.

"Gotcha." Chloe said with a strained voice. Her eyelids felt heavy during the drive back into the city. Amy looked over her chair and reached out to slap the girls knee.

"Stay awake, Red."

Chloe nodded, "..Kay."

Jesse slowed the car down in front of the police station and turned to Amy.

"Alright, call me if anything."

Amy saluted the brunette and exited the car.

Jesse sighed and made his way to the hospital, he glanced at the rearview mirror and snapped his fingers.

"Chloe..stay awake."

The redhead struggled to keep her eyes opened, "..tired."

"I know, Chloe. But you gotta stay awake for me, okay? Do it for Beca. Stay awake."

"..Okay."

Jesse's breath hitched, "Talk to me. H-How did you fall?"

Chloe shifted slightly in the seat, "Tom's glider..broke the gear I was..standing on."

The brunette bit his lip, "What did Beca do?"

"Web..caught me before I fell. It broke..I was falling and..she dropped down to save..me."

Jesse nodded, "Alright, we're here. Stay awake, okay?"

He parked his car and quickly made his way to the back seat, opening the door and helping Chloe out of the car. Jesse wrapped Chloe's arm around his neck and hurried into the Hospital.

He cringed, "It smells like..medicine and despair in here."

Chloe laughed lightly, "You don't..like the hospitals?"

Jesse shook his head, "It makes me uneasy."

"What are you gonna do..when your wife goes..into labor?"

Jesse laughed, "You'll find me on lying on the floor after I fainted at the sight of blood and placenta."

Chloe let out a chuckle, "Ew."

"I know- Hey, my friend needs immediate care. I think she has a concussion." Jesse pleaded to a nurse.

"Veronica, page Dr. Simmons," The nurse grabbed a gurney that was sitting against the wall and helped Chloe onto it, "Don't worry sweetie, we'll take it from here."

Jesse nodded and grabbed onto Chloe's hand, "I'll be in the waiting room, alright?"

Chloe smiled, "Thanks, Jess."

Jesse watched the nurse roll the redhead away. He pulled out his phone when he felt it vibrate, flinching when he saw the word _Mom_ flashing on the screen.

"Hello-"

 _Where the hell are you?!_

"Mom, calm down, I'm alright. My friends were in trouble. Chloe is in the hospital."

 _Oh my, is she alright?_

"I think she has a concussion but I'm staying to make sure after they run a few tests." Jesse took a seat on the chair in the waiting room, resting his elbow on the armrest.

 _Alright, honey. Call me if anything._

"Will do. Bye." Jesse ended the call and dropped his phone onto his lap. He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. His eyes widened.

"I should call Aubrey and Stacie."

* * *

Amy walked up to the captain and tapped his shoulder.

"Hey, Mr. B."

Matthew grinned, "How can I help you, Amy."

The blonde fiddled with her shirt, "It's about Chloe. There was an incident with Tom Osborn. He went batshit crazy and attacked her and Beca at the clock tower by the power plant. She got hurt and Jesse just took her to the hospital but Beca needs you at the power plant now to help her with Tom."

Matthew quickly grabbed his gear and gestured for his partner to stand up, "All available units must report to the power plant."

Amy followed the cops out the station and made her way to the hospital. Once she reached the front entrance, she saw Aubrey and Stacie looking around the area.

"Hey."

Aubrey and Stacie turned around and let out a sigh of relief.

"Where's Jesse?"

Amy shrugged and walked further into the hospital, pointing her finger when she saw her friend reading a magazine.

"Swanson."

Jesse looked up and smiled at the girls. Aubrey took the seat next to her boyfriend and wrapped her arms around his neck, sobbing into his shoulder.

"Please tell me she's okay.."

Jesse rubbed the blondes back soothingly, "She will be, don't worry. I'm waiting for the doctor to let me know how she is."

Stacie sat down in the chair next to Aubrey, "What happened?"

Amy folded her arms and sighed, "Tom. He must have gotten his hands on the spider venom that Beca's dad didn't have a chance to destroy."

Aubrey furrowed her eyebrows, "What do you mean?"

Amy averted her eyes, "Oh, that's right. You guys don't know. Well, the human DNA that Bec's dad put into the spider DNA was his own so..naturally, the only way Oscorp can continue his experiment is with either him or his bloodline but they don't know that. So since Tom's blood isn't compatible it fucked him up but it worked for Beca because, well, she's his last bloodline."

Stacie blinked, "So Tom..?"

"He found out about Spider-Man possibly being the only human trial that was successful so he went to Beca because she's the photographer. He wanted Spidey's blood to cure his disease but she said no. He wanted revenge and he attacked Chloe."

Aubrey fanned her eyes dry, "That asshole. Where is he?"

"Unconscious up in the clock tower. Chloe's dad is heading there now." Amy said.

The doctor stepped into the waiting area and looked at the group of teenagers.

"Excuse me, are you all here for Chloe Beale?"

They straightened up and nodded.

Jesse stood up, "How is she?"

The doctor grinned, "She's gonna be fine. She has a mild concussion so I suggest she stay away from the tv, loud music, reading and anything else that's loud or requires her to focus. So that includes texting."

Stacie gasped.

Aubrey rolled her eyes at the brunette before turning to the doctor, "Can we see her?"

The doctor nodded, "Sure. She's in room 143."

Jesse and the girls thanked the doctor and made their way to Chloe's room. Aubrey slowly opened the door and stepped inside.

"Heey..how are you?"

Chloe turned her head and smiled upon seeing her friends.

"Hey, guys. I'm better, thanks."

Jesse sat down at the corner of the bed by her feet.

"You gave us quite the scare, Chlo."

Amy nodded, "Poor Beca was in tears. She thought she lost you."

Chloe frowned, "Where is she? I thought she would be here by now."

Jesse furrowed his eyebrows, "Mr. Beale went to the power plant not too long ago right?"

"Yeah. You want me to call her?"

"I got it." Stacie pulled her phone out from its place in her back pocket and dialed the vigilante's number. After about four rings she answered.

 _What's up, Betty Boob?_

Stacie laughed, "Where are you?"

 _Just left the precinct. I'm on my way. How's Chloe?_

Stacie looked over at Chloe and smiled, "She's gonna be fine. But she'll be _better_ if her hero was here."

 _I'm a few blocks away. See you soon_

Stacie ended the call, "She's on her way."

Aubrey let out a sigh of relief, "Where's Osborn?"

"Precinct."

Amy looked over at the redhead, "What happened out there?"

Chloe propped herself up so her back was pressed against the headboard, she cleared her throat to get ready to retell her time in the clock tower.

Beca jogged into the hospital and quickly walked over to the front desk.

"Hi, what room is Chloe Beale in"

The blonde behind the computer searched through the check-in book.

"Room 143."

"Alright, thanks." Beca ran down the hall until she reached her girlfriend's hospital room.

"-So then I fell and Beca caught me. But I must have hit my head because when I saw her grab the bar it all went black."

The brunette stepped slowly into the room and walked up behind Jesse.

"Hey."

Chloe looked up and smiled, "Hey."

Jesse patted the hand on his shoulder, "We're gonna go get some food."

Amy groaned when she stood up, "Hospital food sucks."

Once they were alone, Beca pulled the chair over to Chloe's bedside and took a seat.

"You scared me."

Chloe pressed her cheek against her pillow that was cushioned against her back.

"Yeah, I was scared too."

Beca leaned down and wrapped her arm around Chloe's waist while she rested her head on the redheads chest.

Chloe pressed her lips on Beca's head and stroked her hair. When she heard her girlfriend sniffle she whispered calming words in her ear.

"I'm alright, Bec. You saved me."

Beca grabbed a handful of Chloe's shirt and shut her eyes tightly.

"It's gonna be okay. I'm okay."

Chloe lowered her head to rest her cheek on Beca's head as she rocked them side to side.

The door was suddenly opened and in came Matthew, Kelly and Simon.

Beca pulled away and quickly wiped her eyes dry, clearing her throat.

"Oh, honey are you alright?" Kelly walked around to the other side of the bed and took hold of Chloe's hand.

"Yeah, mom, I'm fine."

Simon leaned against the wall, "We bumped into Amy and she said Spider-Man swooped in like a badass and saved you."

Everyone laughed, Chloe and her father looked over at Beca and smiled.

"Yeah..she's quite the hero."

Beca looked up to see the redhead smiling at her. She smiled in return and stood up.

"I'll leave you guys to it." She placed a kiss on Chloe's cheek before she walked out the room, smiling to herself when she heard Kelly say "She's a keeper. I like this one."

Chloe blushed, "Yeah, me too."

* * *

Beca found her friends in the hospital cafeteria, sitting in a round table eating whatever they found appetizing from the vending machine behind them.

"Hey, there she is, the woman of the hour." Amy thrusted her fists in the air.

Beca snickered and took the empty seat next to Stacie.

"How's Chloe?"

Beca nodded, "Good. Her folks and little brother are there so I left them alone."

Aubrey turned to Beca, "What are they gonna do with Tom?"

"Matthew said they're taking him to Ravencroft. There's a steel cell that they have reserved for him."

"Well that's nice of them."Amy smirked.

"What happens now?" Jesse asked.

Beca shrugged, "It's our senior year. We should start enjoying it.."

Aubrey nodded, "I've come to love this city more and more each day...I've come to _hate_ this city more and more each day. But I don't think I can bring myself to actually leave for college."

Stacie grinned, "Yeah me too. I'm having second thoughts about Barden."

Aubrey nodded.

Jesse shrugged, "There's great schools here in the city. We can all rent a loft."

Amy banged on the table, "That's a great idea!"

Beca laughed, "That'll be really cool."

Stacie smiled, "So it's settled..we all move into the city?"

"Definitely." Aubrey said, leaning beside her to plant a kiss on Jesse's cheek.

* * *

It's been a week since the incident in the clock tower, Chloe was catching up on her homework when she head a faint knock on her window.

She shut her physics textbook and walked over to the window and smiled upon seeing Spider-Man hanging upside down on her fire escape.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?"

She stepped aside and watched New York's hero slip into her bedroom.

"I missed you."

Chloe bit her lip and stepped forward to reach over and pull the mask off. She tossed the mask off to the side without breaking eye contact with her girlfriend.

"Oh no..I know that face. That's your Dirty Bird face." Beca chuckled.

"I don't hear you complaining." Chloe purred, taking a step forward so she was breathing the same air as Beca.

"Well when I have a girlfriend like you..there's nothing to complain about." The brunette winked.

She licked her lips as she turned her gaze away from the redhead's predatory eyes. Chloe slipped her fingers into the waistband of Beca's suit and pulled her towards her. The brunette whipped her head back around, her eyebrows raised and her hair flickering onto her face. Through the strands she see's Chloe's face catching her eyes again and their gazes lock. Beca darts her eyes downward to Chloe's lips as she feels a familiar heat build up in her chest. By the way the redhead is biting her lip and tightening her grip on her suit she knows Chloe feels it too.

"S-so..getting some homework done?" Beca managed to say, her hands are on Chloe's waist, fingers tracing tiny circles.

"I was." Chloe takes a step back towards her bed.

Beca smirks, "The tension between us is a good sign.."

Chloe smiles, "Sexual tension?"

Before the brunette can answer she finds herself suddenly falling forward and flipped around and just like that she's looking up at Chloe.

"You're a dangerous person."

The redhead leaned down, her lips barely touching Beca's.

"Then by all means, Spidey...," She bit down on the brunettes bottom lip, slowly pulling back to release it, "Make an example outta me."

Beca quirked her eyebrow and let out a shaky breath when she felt Chloe's hips grind down. She smiled up at Chloe as the redhead gave her a loving smile that didn't seem to match the possessive glint in her eyes. Beca knew at that moment that this girl was definitely the one she was meant to spend the rest of her life with.

 **A/N: And that's a wrap! Thank you all so much for sticking with me this far it means so much to me and I'm glad all of you** **enjoyed the story. There will be a sequel and I've already started working on it so I should have it up soon!**

 **How'd you like the chapter? You didn't actually think I'd kill off Chloe, did you ;) I'm not THAT mean, guys. If only Gwen was that lucky :(. Until next time, everyone!**

 **Have a good one!**


End file.
